XMen: Mutant Crisis
by Pyrotic
Summary: When mutant experimentation labs are discovered, the X-Men step up to the challenge. At the same time, some of the students find that being an X-Man is harder than it seems. Physically and emotionally, not all of them will remain where they stand.
1. Of Missions And Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I don't own an emu farm, I don't own Al Yankovic, and I don't own my soul. It's been sold to a freaky guy wearing a bucket on his head. I only own some of the OC's. Some of them belong to Kernl "Toad" Sandrz. You happy? Good.  
  
Hey, everyone! It's me, Pyrotic! Okay, This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it starts out bad. I promise, it gets better. I already wrote most of the story, but I only posted the first three chapters as an experiment. Umm.. I might not post any more if I don't get any reviews *hint, hint* Oh, yeah, I will mention the first person to give me a review, flame or no, at the end of my fourth chapter. That is, if people like it and give me reviews.  
  
_______________________________Chapter 1_________________________________  
  
Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, scanned the field. The other X- Men were battling each other in a practice session inside the Danger Room. Gesturing to one of his students, he worked out a maneuver to complete their mission.  
  
The student, Pyro, walked up to him reluctantly, "What?"  
  
Cyclops pointed to another young X-Man, Iceman, "Stop him from getting to the destination.  
  
Pyro grinned, "My pleasure."  
  
Pyro followed Iceman stealthily, until they were out of Cyclops's eyesight.  
  
"Hey, snowman!" Pyro called, "Catch!"  
  
He flicked the cap of his lighter, igniting a flame. He hurled a ball of fire at the other mutant. Iceman looked up, not a moment to soon. He ducked out of the way, and tossed a snowball at Pyro.  
  
Snowballs? Pyro shrugged, If he thinks he can beat me that way, let him.  
  
Seconds later, they were engaged in a fierce battle, which lasted several glorious moments for Pyro as he emerged on top.  
  
Unfortunately, Cyclops had shown up mere seconds before.  
  
"Crap," Pyro muttered.  
  
The battle scene disappeared, revealing a large empty room. Cyclops marched up to them. He pulled Pyro away from Iceman.  
  
"What are you doing?" he shouted, visor glowing red.  
  
"You have to ask?" Pyro asked, "I was stopping Iceman."  
  
"The simulation's over, you don't need to use codenames."  
  
"Okay, I was stopping Bobby."  
  
"I told you to stop him, John," Cyclops yelled, "Not wipe him off the face of the earth!"  
  
"He let his guard down!" John protested, "You're the one who"  
  
Scott sighed, "This means another detention, John. Why don't you ever listen?"  
  
As Scott retreated, he felt John's eyes bore into him. He gladly turned the session over to Professor Xavier.  
  
"Come on, John," Bobby insisted, "It was only practice."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay, class," Ororo Munroe, known as Storm, announced as she shook back her brilliant shoulder-length silvery-white hair, "In a couple of days, a group of students will be leaving on a training mission, accompanied by a few teachers. Doctor Gray will post a list of names on the bulletin board in the front hall tomorrow. Those of you who aren't on the list will get a holiday until the mission group returns," She smiled as a couple students cheered, "Any questions?"  
  
"Are you going on the trip, Miss Munroe?" a student asked.  
  
"No. I am going on a separate mission this afternoon."  
  
In the back of the room, Rogue looked interested, obviously hoping she was on the list. Next to her, Bobby Drake's emotions looked identical to hers. Most of the class felt the same as them, although the thought of a holiday was also very entertaining. So, to be safe, quite a few decided they didn't care, either way, they could do something interesting.  
  
After a few more classes, Rogue and Bobby sat down to eat lunch. Luckily, there was a wide variety of food choices. A few minutes later, John Allerdyce sat down at their table.  
  
He grinned, looking at them. "What's with you two? You make it look like someone burned your house down."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. John was so annoying. "John, is everything you talk about have something to do with fire?"  
  
John looked her, smile fading. "So much for friends. I was even going to tell you something about the mission." He shook his head in mock sadness. Looking up slightly, he smiled in the way that made Rogue and Bobby want to punch him.  
  
"What about the mission?" Bobby asked eagerly.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You obviously could care less about what I think. You don't even stick up for me in practice sessions," John raised his eyebrows. He had no other friends, and most of the time, Rogue and Bobby didn't want to be his friends. John knew it, but he hung out with them anyway.  
  
"John." Rogue groaned. "Let's not go over this again."  
  
"Okay, okay," John said as Rogue kicked him under the circular table, "I'll tell you!" He rubbed his shin.  
  
Rogue smiled, satisfied, "So tell us already!"  
  
"I was getting to it!" John scowled, and flicked the cap of his lighter, "Okay, so I broke into Cyclops' room, and"  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Breaking in, didn't I tell you?"  
  
Bobby sighed, and let John continue.  
  
"Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted"  
  
"John, put a lid on the insults and get on with it!" Rogue was looking angry. This, she thought, is the reason no one wants to be friends with him.  
  
John looked offended. "Well, I would be if" he caught Rogue's look, then raised his eyebrows, "What? Is it that time of the month?"  
  
Bobby got up, and would have punched him in the face, except he caught his fist in mid-swing, and twisted it behind his back. No enough to hurt, but enough to restrain him.  
  
"You forget," John said with feigned cheer, "That guys enjoy picking fights with me, and that, I normally win."  
  
"They pick fights with you?" Bobby said, angry. "I think you've got that a bit backwards, even if you do win sometimes." He wrenched his arm out of John's grip and picked up his tray of food and left, Rogue doing the same.  
  
John watched them leave. He knew he had blown it, let his temper show, ever so slightly. True friends were so hard to come by. It was too bad there was no chance of gaining any. And considering the circumstances, that was some way to say goodbye.  
  
That night, Rogue was pleased with herself. She had managed to avoid John all day. She walked into the game room. She saw Bobby over in the corner, obviously studying. She waved to him, and he smiled. Rogue walked over to sit next to him. They talked excitedly about the mission for a few minutes, and then fell into silence as Bobby resumed studying.  
  
Rogue let her gaze wander the room, and noticed John sitting by himself in the corner of the room. He was flicking his lighter open-closed repeatedly, as usual, and staring out into space. He had a slightly sad look on his face. Rogue felt somewhat guilty, recalling the earlier events of that day. John felt Rogue's gaze on him, and looked at her, his face no longer showing any hint of sadness. There was an angry look now in his eyes. He got up and left the room, Rogue's eyes following him. She glanced at Bobby, and he shrugged, obviously not caring whether John was angry with him or not. Rogue told him she was tired, and was going to bed and he nodded, resuming his studies.  
  
When Rogue got into bed, about five minutes later, she found a folded up piece of paper on her pillow. Reading it, she knew it was from John, as it was about the training mission.  
  
The students participating in the mission will be the following:  
  
Marie D'Ancanto  
Amara Aquilla  
Ray Crisp  
Roberto Da Costa  
Robert Drake  
Samuel Gutherie  
Katherine pryde  
Allen Orris  
Peter Rasputin  
Aaron Kerr  
Shawn Kerr  
Kurt Wagner  
  
Also, the teachers attending:  
Jean Gray  
Scott Summers  
Logan  
  
The above will be leaving tomorrow. The students not participating will  
have a holiday until the Mission returns.  
  
Rogue restrained herself from doing anything attention-drawing. She wanted to do something to express her delight in being chosen to go on the training mission, but she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know yet. She decided to tell the news Bobby the next day, and let a peaceful sleep wash over her.  
  
Bobby was sleepily making his way down the hall to breakfast when he heard shouting. He peered around the corner, to see John arguing with Jean, Scott, and Logan.  
  
"Why aren't I allowed to go on the mission?" John asked angrily, waving a piece of paper.  
  
Scott's visor was flaring red again, "One, because your behavior in class is terrible, and two"  
  
John interrupted, "Yeah, great excuse, Cyclops!" John spat out Scott's name, twisting the word into an insult. Bobby knew Scott was John's least favorite teacher. John narrowed his eyes, "You just don't want a 'bad boy' messing up your precious mission! No one wants me around, don't you think I know it? I thought this place was different!" John spun around, towards the door. "It's the same way here as everywhere else! Same damn way!"  
  
John flung the door open, and walked out into the snow. Bobby realized that John was leaving, and the only way he could stop him, was to drag him back. Jean, Logan, and Scott realized that, too. Logan grabbed the back of John's jacket.  
  
"John!" Bobby ran to the door, "What are you doing? Where are you going?" Bobby was astonished that anyone would want to leave the mansion.  
  
"I'm leaving! I'm getting away from here!" John wriggled out of his jacket and ran out into the storm.  
  
Logan looked at the jacket, "Should I get him?" He turned to Jean.  
  
"I can't see him anymore! There's too much snow!" Jean looked distressed.  
  
Snow was blowing inside the mansion by the way of the door. Bobby struggled to pull it shut. The wind blowing against it was extremely strong. Logan and Scott moved forward to help, but Bobby, in a burst of strength, slammed the door shut.  
  
Jean closed her eyes, searching with her telepathic powers to locate John. She found him easily, as he was the only one outside for miles. Also, his extreme anger was like a full moon in a starless sky. She slipped into his mind, unnoticed.  
  
Jean looked around her. John obviously had no idea where he was going. Well, Jean thought, maybe I can find something useful in here. Maybe I can find out why he is so angry. John certainly had a lot of unwanted memories and feelings. But then, a memory flashed out at her in pictures, like a strobe light.  
  
Flash!  
  
A younger version of John was happily enjoying a birthday party, obviously his.  
  
Flash!  
  
A cake, complete with lit candles.  
  
Flash!  
  
John mesmerized by the candles.  
  
Flash!  
  
Candles exploding into raw flame, fire enveloping the cake.  
  
Flash!  
  
Everyone running away from the table, except John, still sitting, staring at the flames.  
  
A woman's voice, saying, 'A freak accident, that's all'  
  
A angry thought from John, 'Yeah, an accident made by a freak!'  
  
Flash!  
  
John says goodbye to a girl with tears in his eyes  
  
Flash!  
  
A car driving away.  
  
Another voice, male, 'He's a bad influence on you, Kerri'  
  
A field near a school.  
  
Flash!  
  
Dry grass bursting into conflagration.  
  
Flash!  
  
A policeman, saying, 'Yes, chief, you speak to him, and we can let him off with That'  
  
Flash!  
  
A man, yelling, 'What do you think you were doing? You could have lost me my job, not to mention the people you put in danger! Don't you ever think? Get out of here!'  
  
Flash!  
  
John tearing out of the house without a second thought.  
  
Flash!  
  
John runs into a woman who grabs his arm.  
  
Flash!  
  
John trying to pull away, failing.  
  
Flash!  
  
The woman pulls him back inside the house.  
  
Flash!  
  
John, climbing out a window.  
Flash!  
  
A house burning  
  
Suddenly, a mental barrier shot out of nowhere, John had sensed Jean's presence. The fiery mental substance formed a wall around her, burning fiercely. Jean concentrated as the wall closed in on her, and opened her eyes back in the mansion.  
  
"Are you alright, Jean?" Scott asked, worried.  
  
"Yes," Jean found that she was sweating. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure, Dr. Gray?" Bobby looked down at her.  
  
Jean realized she was on the floor. She stood, dusting herself off. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"You went into his mind, didn't you?" Scott wasn't pleased. "Remember what the Professor said: If you want to learn to read minds, start out with simpler ones." Scott looked at the door, and the piles of snow around it. "The way I see it, John is pretty hard to figure out."  
  
"I'll say," said Bobby, thinking about what had just happened. "Why did John want to leave?"  
  
Scott paused, then answered, "He says we aren't giving him a chance. I think he's remembering something that happened a long time ago. Something we know nothing about."  
  
"But," Bobby said, even more confused. "I thought you guys knew about everybody's past and stuff!"  
  
"We know most of our students' histories, but John, well"  
  
At that moment, many students came down the stairs, obviously for breakfast. Scott turned and quickly left the room, saying something about getting ready for classes.  
  
"He did what?" Rogue asked Bobby a couple minutes later.  
  
"I know." Bobby looked worried. "And look what I found in his jacket." He held out his hand. It was John's lighter. "He had it in his pocket, and when Logan grabbed his jacket, he left it behind." He looked at Rogue. "Without this, he'll freeze to death, Rogue!"  
  
Rogue looked amazed. "How could this have happened? Why wasn't John happy here?"  
  
"Scott doesn't know. But Jean went inside his mind or something, I think she might know something."  
  
"And you know something else?" Rogue suddenly remembered overhearing Jean and Scott talking. "Scott and Jean were saying something in the hall the other day. They said that Magneto's Brotherhood is active again. And," She said as she saw Bobby's eyes grow wide. "There have been rumors of people kidnapping mutants and experimenting on them."  
  
Jean was walking very quickly towards them. "Bobby, Rogue. Come with me."  
  
They followed her down to the Blackbird, the X-men's highly advanced jet. "Umm. Dr. Grey? Why are we down here?"  
  
"You're coming with us on a mission. I'll explain to you on the way."  
  
After take-off, Jean turned to them. "Magneto has found a lab where scientists experiment on mutants. He is planning to kill all of the humans and to get the mutants to join him. We're going to try to do what we can and to get the mutants to come with us. Understood?"  
  
Bobby and Rogue nodded, then Bobby spoke, "But. aren't you going to do anything about John?"  
  
Jean sighed. "We are doing all we can. And we may need to talk to you two, in case you know anything useful, since you were his friends"  
  
"But he'll freeze to death!"  
  
"He has his li" Jean broke off as Bobby held out John's lighter. "Where did you get that?" Her voice shook.  
  
"It was in his jacket pocket. He'll freeze." Bobby put the lighter back into his pocket.  
  
Jean put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do. I'll do all I can to help. I promise."  
  
They landed in the middle of a clearing near a concrete building. Snow was lying everywhere. As they got closer, they saw that a battle was being held there.  
  
Something caught Bobby's eye. "Rogue, look!"  
  
Rogue immediately saw what he meant. "John? But, you couldn't have gotten this far from the mansion.  
  
It was, indeed, John. He was standing, silent, but shivering madly.  
  
"Oh, God! He's freezing!"  
  
But suddenly he stopped shivering. A grin spread across his face. He was growing taller, his skin, eyes, and hair changing color.  
  
"Mystique!" Scott's hands were clenched in fury.  
  
"Come to meddle in what is none of your business, I expect?" Mystique's grin grew wider.  
  
Scott pushed past her and The X-Men followed. He grabbed the shoulder of a guy in front of him. He spun the guy around.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Cyclops." The guy's voice was malevolent, and his dark eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Lance. Or should I say, Avalanche!" Scott sounded extremely annoyed.  
  
"Who did you expect? Weird Al Yankovic? Anyway, I have work to do." the guy walked away.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Don't you know him?" asked Bobby. "He's the number one pain-in-the- you-know-where; Lance Alvers!"  
  
"Oh, he's that guy who always pushes you around?" Rogue turned and then pointed to a group, obviously mutants. They were attacking a bunch of humans, who were using various pieces of equipment to fight back.  
  
Lance stood, in front of and slightly to the left of the Brotherhood. The humans in front of him aimed countless pieces of artillery at him and the others. As he used his power, his eyes rolled up into his head. The ground began to shake. Trees toppled over, as well as everyone around him. After about a minute or so of this, Lance fell to his knees, weakened by the strain. Pain shot through his head. He had used his destructive power much too extensively. He opened his eyes. He could see, but everything was blurred. He saw three unclear objects flying through the air towards Peitro. He got to his feet, despite the excruciating headache he was experiencing. Then he hurled himself into the path of the objects. They slammed into him, knocking him back to the ground. Through the blinding pain of his headache, Lance felt the new pain, but he was unable to place it.  
  
Jean and Scott approached the Brotherhood. The humans were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Stop!" Jean shouted. "Magneto! Take your Brotherhood and leave!"  
  
A tall, helmeted figure turned towards her, ignoring the fact that one of his followers was injured. "As you wish," he said with a slight accent. He signaled to his group and walked away.  
  
They followed him, leaving Lance lying in the snow.  
  
Peitro looked back. "What about Lance?"  
  
"Leave it." Mystique answered, dispassion in her voice.  
  
"But" Peitro began.  
  
"I said: Leave it!"  
  
Jean knelt by Lance, "This is bad," she said, looking worried.  
  
Lance's side had been torn apart and blood was forming a puddle around him. His leg was not as bad as his side, but still deep and bleeding. Last, there was a cut on his neck, and blood trickled to the ground and was absorbed by the snow.  
  
"I'm not sure how bad his neck is, but otherwise, he's in bad shape," Jean looked up at Scott, "Look around the building, take Rogue with you, I'll need Bobby to help me with Lance."  
  
Scott and Rogue immediately started for the building.  
  
"You want to what?" Bobby asked incredulously.  
  
"We have to get Lance to the Blackbird, and try to fix him up best we can until we can take him to the med. center."  
  
"We're going to bring him to the mansion? But, Dr."  
  
"Call me Jean, Bobby. You make me sound like an old lady. And yes, we are taking him to the mansion."  
  
"But, Dr.I mean, Jean, he's from the Brotherhood, our enemy!"  
  
"Yes, but only because we didn't reach out to him in time. Bobby, I need you to trust me! Just help me carry him to the Blackbird, okay?"  
  
Bobby sighed, then grabbed Lance's right arm and put it over his shoulders. Jean looked relieved, and used her telekinetic power to help Bobby carry Lance.  
  
After what had seemed like forever, Scott and Rogue entered the Blackbird. Rogue looked slightly surprised to see Lance there. Scott was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. She had long black hair and her arms were bound in front of her in a strange way. Buckles made of leather were tightly fastened around her wrists and elbows, strapping her forearms together.  
  
Jean raised her eyebrows at Scott.  
  
"She was the only one left. I think in their hurry, the scientists forgot her. We decided we should leave her bonds on, until we explain who we are. Just in case she decides to attack us." Scott sat her in one of the chairs, the one beside Lance.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Rogue asked. Scott didn't look too pleased either.  
  
"Lance?" Jean looked at her. "Would you have preferred leaving him there to die? Like the Brotherhood?"  
  
The other three X-men looked uncomfortable. Jean dropped the subject and the jet took off.  
  
As they landed, back at the mansion, Jean turned to the two students. "I want you guys to help out Lance and the new girl when they're conscious and out of the med. center, alright?"  
  
Bobby and Rogue nodded, and when they were out of earshot, Rogue said, "She sure sounds confident. How can she be so sure Lance will survive, and that girl will want to stay?"  
  
"I dunno." Bobby shrugged. "She's telepathic."  
  
"Yeah, but she can't read the future."  
  
"And what about John?"  
  
"Sometimes I think he deserves it," Rogue sighed, "But then I remember all the times he was sweet, and helpful."  
  
"Huh?" Bobby looked confused and slightly jealous.  
  
"Remember when Rahne and Jubilee had to leave?"  
  
Bobby nodded.  
  
"John helped them carry their stuff to the car that was bringing them to the airport. And then he said he was sorry they had to leave." Suddenly, Rogue grinned. "They sure had a shock!"  
  
They had reached Rogue's room.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Rogue closed the door.  
  
"Yeah." muttered Bobby. "See you."  
  
The next day, Rogue and Bobby met in Bobby's room during breakfast.  
  
"Umm. Bobby? Why are we here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I thought that since I shared a room with John, we could look through the stuff he left behind. You know, maybe we could find out why he left and where he's going." Bobby sat down on John's bed, Rogue doing the same. "I never saw much of his stuff, he always kept it out of sight." He pulled on a drawer in the nightstand. It slid open. Inside was a pile of photographs.  
  
"Here's something." He flipped through the pictures. There were a couple of a young John and a girl about the same age.  
  
"I wonder who the girl is." Bobby said.  
  
Bobby pulled out a picture that had been crumpled up into a ball. He unfolded it. The picture was of a young couple. In the background was a car. Its back window had 'Just Married' painted on it.  
  
"They must be John's parents." Rogue said quietly. She felt she knew why John had destroyed the picture, but didn't let the thought slip into her consciousness.  
  
Bobby tapped her gloved hand gently. Rogue tore her gaze from the married couple to see what he was showing her. In his hand were pictures, but not of John, or his parents. They were pictures of Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"What?" Rogue looked astonished. "Why would he want those?"  
  
"I think," Bobby said. "that he wanted these because we were, in John's eyes, his friends. Rogue, he really wanted friends. Remember when we first came here? He was always by himself?"  
  
"Yeah. And we felt sorry for him. But when we tried talking to him, he didn't trust us. He thought we were making fun of him." Rogue looked at the pictures of themselves. "Poor John. He didn't trust anybody. Something must have happened to make him like that."  
  
"I wonder what that could be." Bobby put the pictures away.  
  
Rogue walked over to the closet, and opened it. She jumped when she saw what was in it. "Kitty? Why are you in John's closet?"  
  
"So that's, like, where I am! Kind of a mess isn't it?" Kitty walked out of the closet. "I accidentally phased through the floor while I was, like, figuring out what to wear. Oh, yeah, the student-mission-thingy, it was, like, postponed." She shrugged. "What are you guys doing in here?"  
  
"It's my room." Bobby said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"We're" Rogue began. But Kitty cut her off.  
  
"Did you, like, hear about John?"  
  
"Yeah, Bobby saw him leave." Rogue was used to Kitty's perky disposition. Bobby looked a bit unnerved.  
  
"Umm." Bobby whispered to Rogue. "Is she always so."  
  
Before Bobby could think of a word to describe Kitty, Rogue answered. "Yeah."  
  
"I wonder why he left. I mean, like, this is such a great place and all." Kitty obviously didn't hear them talking about her.  
  
"Well," Rogue said. "did you hear about the Brotherhood?"  
  
Kitty's eyes grew large. "No." She plopped herself down onto John's bed. "Tell me!"  
  
Rogue and Bobby explained what had happened on the mission.  
  
Kitty's mouth hung open. "Like, how could anyone do that? I mean, this Lance guy has been working loyally for them for, I dunno, a really long time! And then he saves them, gets badly injured, and they, like totally turn their backs on him! That is so totally wrong!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Rogue said, then decided to change the subject, because Bobby was looking uncomfortable. "Why don't we go and see if the girl we found there is conscious yet."  
  
The three friends left the room together, all of them rather confused about life's recent events.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Now is the time where you press the pretty purple-ish button at the bottom of the screen. Yes, the review button. Now, you move you cursor over, and, yes, goood potato. Err. sorry, it's the chocolate. yeah. 


	2. Friend Or Foe?

_____________________________Chapter 2___________________________________  
  
John struggled through the blinding snow, his anger making him forget the cold. He had felt Jean's presence in his mind, so he had called up flames inside his head to make her leave. His attempt had worked. He didn't understand why no one would accept him. It's the same way it's always been, he thought, then he felt a rush of sadness fall upon him, drowning him. John pushed it aside, storing it in the corner of his mind where he had always kept unwanted emotions.  
  
The moon shone brightly enough so John could see what was ahead of him. He had been walking since morning. His pace slowed, he fell to his knees. Fatigue overwhelmed him. He fell into a deep sleep, unaware of what was pursuing him.  
  
Kitty was the first of the three friends to reach the medical center.  
  
"Ha ha!" she laughed. "I win!" Kitty moved to push open the door, but accidentally phased through it. "Whoops!"  
  
"Hello, Kitty." Jean Gray helped Kitty up off the floor as the other two came in, laughing.  
  
"Very funny." said Kitty, pouting. "Ohh. Is that. them?" Kitty asked, pointing at two figures lying on hospital beds. The girl's bonds had been removed, despite what Scott had said.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue said, looking at Bobby. He still looked uncomfortable. "You okay?" she asked him, touching his arm with her gloved hand.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Bobby's voice contained an angry note.  
  
Rogue withdrew her hand and walked over to Jean. "When do you expect them to wake up?"  
  
Jean wrote down some information on a clipboard. "The girl should come around pretty soon. I'm not so sure about Lance. He's been ripped up pretty bad."  
  
"Like, why didn't we ask Lance to join the X-men?" asked Kitty.  
  
"To be truthful, I don't know. We picked him up on Cerebro, but at the same time, we picked up Rogue here, and then Bobby. So for an unexplained reason we went for you two, and by that time, Magneto had already gotten Lance."  
  
"So do you mean," Bobby said thoughtfully. "If you had gone to get Lance instead of me, I would be in the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Well," Jean said, "Normally Magneto convinces people to join the Brotherhood by reaching out and promising to provide something that the person desires. Sometimes he acts differently, like doing them some sort of extreme favor, then they have to repay him, whatever. It depends if you would have had something for him to play on."  
  
Bobby nodded, still thoughtful.  
  
Suddenly, the girl in the hospital bed jumped to her feet. Her eyes examined every part of the room quickly. "Where am I?" she asked commandingly.  
  
"You're in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You'll be safe here." Jean said calmly. The other three were staring at the girl, startled.  
  
"This doesn't look like a school."  
  
"It's also the home of the X-men."  
  
"The X-men? Who are they?"  
  
"A team of mutants who fight. well, evil."  
  
"Figures. And who are you?"  
  
"I am Jean Gray. I am also a mutant, part of the X-men. I am telekinetic, and have some telepathic abilities."  
  
"Oh, really?" the girl looked to the other three. "Who are they?"  
  
"These are three of the school's students. Also mutants. In fact, everyone here is a mutant. Why don't you three introduce yourselves? And you can show her your powers. Well, except for you, Rogue, sorry."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind." Rogue looked relieved, "I'm Marie D'Ancanto. But everyone calls me Rogue. If someone touches my skin, I absorb their memories, personalities, and in the case of mutants, their powers. Temporarily. And most importantly, their life force. If I touched you right now, it could kill you."  
  
"Interesting." said the girl, looking slightly impressed. "And you?" she asked, pointing at Kitty.  
  
"My name is Katherine Pryde, but, like, no one calls me that. I'm Kitty. I can do some weird thing with, like, the atoms of my body or something, so I can phase through stuff."  
  
The girl looked confused.  
  
"Here," Kitty said happily, "I'll show you." Then, she promptly walked through the table between herself and the mysterious girl.  
  
"Nice." the girl suddenly grinned. "I'll bet that comes in handy."  
  
"You could say that. Always good for, like, visiting people. Like, just walk next door!" Kitty said happily.  
  
"How about him?" the girl turned to Bobby.  
  
"I'm Bobby Drake. My codename's Iceman. I can freeze the moisture in the air, and other stuff like that." he held out his hand, palm up, and quickly, a small ice figure took form there.  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"What about you?" asked Kitty, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I can manipulate water with my mind, and I have regenerative powers."  
  
"We know people with, like, powers kinda like those! Don't we guys?" Kitty said excitedly. The others looked blank. Kitty shrugged. "Well Logan has regenerative powers. And John can, like, control fire!" Kitty said proudly.  
  
"I'll have to meet them, I guess." said the girl.  
  
"Er." said Bobby.  
  
"What about your name?" Kitty asked quizzically, while ignoring Bobby.  
  
"Hydro." she then closed her eyes, obviously straining to remember something. "Oh, yeah, you can call me. Jessica." she smiled, happy to have remembered what she was searching for.  
  
'Hey, I'll, like, show you around! Come on!" Kitty grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her to the door, then phased both of them through it.  
  
"That was weird," they heard Jessica say.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Why couldn't I have had a cool power, like Kitty's or even yours, Jean?"  
  
"Rogue, I know your power is especially difficult, but there is no way you can stop having it. You have to learn to cope. I'm sorry." Jean looked unhappy. "Could you guys check this over and make sure it makes sense?" Jean handed them a piece of paper.  
  
"Uhh. sure." Rogue took the paper. "Avalanche? That's his codename, right? Weird. What is his power anyway?"  
  
"Remember that huge earthquake back at the lab? That was him. It says right here: 'Geological Manipulation'.  
  
"Weird." Rogue scanned the rest of the paper and handed it back to Jean. "It's good. Well, we'll see you later, all right?"  
  
"Okay." said Jean, distracted. She was checking different machines that had various tubes and wires attached to Lance, and muttering to herself worriedly.  
  
Suddenly, John woke up. He quickly shut his eyes again, as it was extremely bright. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. He realized he was indoors. Sitting in a chair. John tried to stand up, but found himself tied down. He turned his head to see a man in a long white coat working at a desk. Beyond the man was a door. There was nothing else in the small room.  
  
The man turned to look at John, lighting a cigarette, "I see you're awake. Now there are a few things I must know. First"  
  
John interrupted him, "Where am I?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. Now"  
  
Interrupting a second time, John said, "Who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said the man angrily, "now listen to me!" he paused, "Good. Now tell me your name."  
  
John was silent.  
  
"Tell me your name!" the man thundered.  
  
John did not answer.  
  
The man took a deep breath, a smile playing around his lips. "Alright, then I will have to force the answers from you." He took out a small device from the pocket of his white lab coat. He pressed a couple buttons on it. A hole formed in the ceiling in front of John. A machine emerged from the hole, and glowed red.  
  
Immediately, John felt a fire explode within him. He took deep breaths, fueling it. The fire grew stronger, hotter. John began to hyperventilate, breathing normally wasn't enough. John searched frantically to vent the flames. His eyes rested on the man's cigarette. Instantly, the cigarette's tip exploded into flame, startling the man. Then John found he couldn't control the raging fire he had created. The flames grew wilder, burning everything, reaching to the ceiling. John cried out as the fires, inside and out, attacked him. The heat from the exterior fire burned the chair and ropes that held him. John didn't move from where he lay, hyperventilating. The sprinkler system went off, drenching everything, and put out the external flames. John lay on the floor, tortured by his own power. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the fire raging inside of him disappeared. John, still hyperventilating, found himself sweating. He got to his feet.  
  
"Now, are you ready to cooperate?" the man continued without waiting for an answer, "What is your name?"  
  
John breathed heavily. "John Allerdyce."  
  
A couple days later, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Jessica were eating lunch outside together. The weather had calmed down enough so that this was possible. Then a snowball hit Bobby full in the face.  
  
"Aggh!" Bobby made a strange noise, his mouth full of snow. The girls laughed.  
  
"I gotcha!" a young voice said. Then Bobby was bombarded by snowballs and fell off of his seat on the stone wall. A chorus of laughter came from the voice's direction.  
  
"Jamie!" Bobby said, angrily, spitting snow from his mouth. "Stop it!"  
  
The boy called Jamie laughed again, along with about five other kids, each identical to Jamie. They all picked up snowballs and threw them at the girls. Kitty giggled as the snowballs phased through her and hit her friends.  
  
"Hi Jean!" Kitty said as she saw the redhead approach.  
  
"Hi Kitty!" Jean smiled, then turned to the others and tried not to laugh. "Umm. Bobby, Rogue, can you come with me?"  
  
"Sure," said Rogue helping Bobby up, who gave her a smile of gratitude.  
  
They followed Jean inside the mansion.  
  
"So, what's up, Jean?" Bobby asked, brushing off the snow clinging to him.  
  
"Remember what I said after we got off the Blackbird?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said. "We have to 'play nice' with Jess and Lance."  
  
"Well, Lance will be waking up real soon, so you guys get up to the med center."  
  
She quickly walked down the corridor towards Professor X's classroom.  
  
"Alright then." Rogue said. "I'm interested in meeting Lance. I want to see if he's as bad as you say he is."  
  
Bobby said nothing, but he looked annoyed.  
  
When the two mutants reached the med center, they had picked up a third student. Their meeting went something like this:  
  
"Aggh!! Bear! Get off me!" Bobby pulled the small furball from his face.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Bear! What do you want?"  
  
"Wants to come wiv you." the small furry mutant said pleadingly.  
  
"Okay," Rogue said, giving in, "You can come."  
  
So when the group entered, Bear decided he wanted to learn to walk through walls. He promptly ran into the wall and knocked himself out.  
  
"Oh, well," said Bobby, "at least he'll be quiet now."  
  
"Yeah," said Rogue. "Looks like Lance is waking up."  
  
Lance sat up in the bed, then winced, gingerly touching his left side. He turned his head slightly to look at Rogue and Bobby. "That's too bad," he said quietly.  
  
"What's too bad?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Only that out of all of the people that could have rescued me, I got the X- Geeks." He smiled at the infuriated look on Bobby's face. "Well, I guess I should look on the bright side, I'm alive, aren't I?" He got up from the bed, and tested his injured leg. Finding that it would hold him, though painfully, he walked around the room slowly. "What's that?" He asked them. "Your dog?"  
  
"That's Bear." Rogue answered, as the furry 3-year-old stood up walking dizzily around in circles. She scooped him up into her arms. She had no worries of him touching her, since he was covered in fur.  
  
"Oh, what a coincidence!" Lance said grinning. "If it isn't my good friend Bobby Drake!" Bobby glared at him, and Lance chuckled. "Ah, well, can't expect everyone to want to be friends, right?"  
  
"Whatever, Alvers." Bobby said angrily. "This is my girlfriend, Rogue."  
  
Lance turned to Rogue, raising his eyebrows. "Now I'm sure you could do better than him, Rogue."  
  
Rogue stayed calm as Bobby fumed. "Oh really? Well, I think I know what I'm doing, thank you!"  
  
Lance went to open the door and leave, when Kitty phased through it, yelling, "Ahhh! Kurt! Don't do that!" She landed right in Lance's arms. He looked surprised, and almost dropped her.  
  
Lance blinked. "Who are you?"  
  
"Uhh." Kitty stared at him.  
  
"That's Kitty." Rogue said, trying not to laugh, and failing. "She can phase through walls and stuff."  
  
"I noticed." said Lance. He set her on her feet and stepped back. "Who's Kurt?"  
  
Bamf!  
  
A figure appeared beside Rogue in a cloud of smoke which gave off a slight smell of brimstone. "Did someone mention me?" the figure said, with a German accent.  
  
"That's Kurt." said Kitty.  
  
"What?" Kurt looked confused. "Why are you mad at me, Kitty?"  
  
"You keep, like, teleporting right in front of me! It drives, like, me up, and through, the wall!" Kitty said unhappily.  
  
"Oh." Kurt looked embarrassed. He looked around for another subject. "Who's this?" he asked pointing at Lance.  
  
This could get annoying. Rogue sighed. "This is Lance Alvers. He's with the Brotherhood."  
  
"Huh? Then why is he" Kurt began, but was cut off by Lance.  
  
"I was." He looked angry. Opening the door, he said as he walked off. "Not anymore."  
  
"Uhhh." said Kurt. "What was that all about?"  
  
Rogue sighed and told him the story. "I am going to get so tired of telling this."  
  
"I'll say," said Bobby. "And I'm going to get real tired of him being here."  
  
"Just ignore him, Bobby, he's only trying to annoy you!" Rogue said to him.  
  
"It's working." Bobby muttered.  
  
"Bobby, we have to help out Lance, remember? We promised Jean we would. So stop grumbling!" Rogue grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the M.C., following Lance.  
  
Kurt and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged. Then Kurt spoke up, "How about we go raid the kitchen?"  
  
"Like, sounds good to me!" Kitty said, and Kurt teleported them to their destination.  
  
Rogue dragged Bobby outside, where they had spotted Lance out of the window a couple of minutes before. They spotted him quickly. Unfortunately for him, so did someone else.  
  
Ray Crisp walked up behind Lance. "Well, if it isn't the walking Richter's Scale!" Ray pushed Lance over, who tried to stop himself, but failed.  
  
"What do you want?" Lance said, looking up at the mutant.  
  
"Revenge." Ray smirked.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you! I don't even know you!" Lance said from where he sat on the ground.  
  
"Oh, I don't want revenge for me. I'm doing it for my friends! Should I have said avenge?" Ray's smile widened. "Remember Jamie? Or how about Rahne?" He extended a hand towards Lance, but not to help him up.  
  
Rogue and Bobby ran over as Ray sent bolts of blue electricity at Lance. They hit Lance in the chest and enveloped him.  
  
Rogue grabbed Ray and turned him around to face her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ray looked startled, then glared at her. "Why are you protecting him? Number one, he's a bully. Number two, he pushes around the younger X-Men. And most of all, number three; he's with the Brotherhood! He's our enemy!"  
  
"Not. anymore." Lance managed to say, as he struggled to get up. Bobby reluctantly put out his hand to Lance. Lance grabbed it, and hoisted himself to his feet. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah." said Bobby.  
  
"What?" said Ray skeptically, "You're not with the Brotherhood?"  
  
"I" Lance began, but Rogue cut him off.  
  
"That's right, Ray. He's not with the Brotherhood anymore. So you'll just have to go beat up on someone else!" Rogue was angry, she wasn't going to let Ray bug Lance about the Brotherhood, not after what they did. Then she realized the ground was trembling. Rogue turned to look at Lance. He, also was shaking. He grabbed his head with both hands. The trembling grew worse.  
  
"Alvers!" Bobby said, as the ground lurched violently, throwing them all to the ground. "Stop!"  
  
Lance still gripped his head with his hands. "I.can't!"  
  
Ray picked up a branch that had fallen from a tree. He crawled over to where Lance was and stood up. Then, he slammed the branch down onto Lance's head. Lance fell to the ground, unconscious. The earth's tremors halted.  
  
Rogue and Bobby looked up at Ray.  
  
"Sorry," he said, shrugging. "It was the only thing I could think of."  
  
"Well, that will sure go well with the rest of his injuries." Bobby said.  
  
"Injuries?" Ray said, puzzled.  
  
"Not again!" Rogue moaned, looking heavenward. Then, she gave in and retold the story, this time to Ray.  
  
"Now I feel kind of bad for attackin' the guy," said Ray, looking at Lance. "He's going to have a major headache when he wakes up!"  
  
"That's allright," Lance said, from the ground. "I'm used to it." He sat up and massaged his head. "Well, sort of."  
  
"Er." said Ray sheepishly. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Yeah, well." Lance staggered to his feet. "I don't think I know your name."  
  
"I'm Ray Crisp, sometimes known as Berzerker."  
  
"Umm, not to pry or anything, but, Lance? Why did your powers go insane?" Rogue asked.  
  
Lance looked at her sharply.  
  
"Sorry," Rogue said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't"  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Lance waved a hand at her. "It happened when you mentioned the" He broke off, obviously nervous about being unable to control his powers. "The Brotherhood."  
  
"Oh, Lance, I'm really sorry." Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks, I guess..." Lance's eyes widened, "Your friend. The fiery one."  
  
"John? Do you know where he is?" Bobby asked hopefully.  
  
"We" Lance shook his head, and corrected himself. "They, the Brotherhood, they knew your friend left this place," He gestured toward the school, "They were planning to ask him to join usthem."  
  
"I know! Maybe Prof. Xavier can talk to Magneto! I mean, they're old friends and stuff." Bobby said.  
  
" 'Stuff' meaning 'enemies'?" said Ray.  
  
Before Bobby could retort, Lance spoke up again. "But the Brotherhood's not the only ones tracking him."  
  
"What?" Rogue said. This could not be good.  
  
"Well," Lance said, stealing a glance at Ray. "I overheard Magneto talking. He said that they had to get to him before the"  
  
Rogue interrupted him. "Oh, no! The kidnappers! The ones who experiment on mutants!"  
  
"Huh?" said Ray.  
  
"Shut up, Ray." Rogue snapped.  
  
Lance continued. "If Magneto hadn't recruited your friend, then he most definitely has been captured for 'research'. Did he have any way to protect himself?"  
  
"Well, John normally carries a lighter, but," Rogue said quickly, "he left it in his jacket pocket."  
  
"So he doesn't have protection against the cold or defense?" Lance shook his head. "If no one has gotten to him." Lance trailed off, "Talk to your professor," He turned to leave, then said, "And I hope you can find your friend."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ray.  
  
"To find the Brotherhood. I want to repay them for their kindness."  
  
"Hey! You can't just leave!" Rogue protested.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're not in good shape, if you haven't noticed!"  
  
"What does it matter? I'm your enemy, remember?" Lance said, "Right, Berzerker?"  
  
"Uhh." Ray looked from Rogue to Lance. "I."  
  
"Stay with us, Lance," said Rogue, almost pleading, "Fight with us, when you're fully healed. Get your revenge that way. Please!"  
  
Lance looked at her face, then gazed over the school grounds. He sighed, and absently touched his injured side. Seconds went by in silence. Then he squinted, concentrating on a spot out on the horizon. "Well, if it isn't my good friend" Before he finished, two people popped up next to them. One was Kitty, looking slightly dazed. She was gripping a silver-haired boy by the arm. Peitro Maximoff.  
  
Lance stared coldly at him, then turned to Kitty, "What are you doing with him?" He sounded somewhat hurt.  
  
Kitty started talking at a rapid pace, "Well, me and Kurt, we, like, raided the kitchen, and I wanted to go for a walk. Kurt didn't, he was tired. So I, like, went by myself. But then, this freak came out of nowhere and, like, slammed into me. I, like, didn't have any time to use my powers. Anyway, he said something, I dunno what, it sounded weird, and then he grabbed my arm and all of a sudden we were going really fast! Everything was, like, a blur. And now we're here," Kitty sat down on a bench, and in her confusion, phased through it, "Whoops!"  
  
Peitro stifled some laughter.  
  
Lance turned to look at him, and grabbed his shirt, lifting Peitro off the ground, "Shut up, you conceited moron!"  
  
"Lancedon'thurtme!" Peitro said fast enough to beat Kitty's speed by such an extreme amount that what he said was unintelligible.  
  
"See?" Kitty said, "Doesn't he speak English?"  
  
"I'm used to it," said Lance, sparing her a glance, "And why shouldn't I?" he said to Peitro, obviously struggling not to kill the smaller mutant, "While you're at it, slow down!"  
  
"Don't hurt me." Peitro said again, then he wilted under Lance's gaze. "I, just, well." He thought a moment then asked, quizzically, "Why aren't you dead?"  
  
Lance threw Peitro to the ground with a cry of revulsion. Peitro skidded along the ground a couple feet. The ground rumbled.  
  
"Lance!" Rogue said. "Calm down! I'll deal with him!" She walked up to Peitro, staring down at him.  
  
To every one's great surprise, Kitty spoke up, angrily, "Lance is alive, no thanks to you! That's all you need to know!"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Peitro laughed nervously, "I need to see Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
After a few tortured days at the hands of the man in the lab coat, John was escorted by soldiers to a small, dirty-looking cell. They shoved him inside, and John was too tired to resist. He collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"I don't have visiting rights, so who might you be?" a voice from the shadows asked.  
  
John started. He hadn't realized there was another person occupying the cell. "Who are you?" he asked as a girl with black hair reaching her waist and a strip of cloth tied over her eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing I'm your roommate." the girl said. "Well, I'm called Crow."  
  
John thought she looked vaguely familiar, but ignored the feeling. "Why do you have"  
  
"Why do I wear this?" Crow gestured toward the dirty cloth blocking her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," John said, not caring if he sounded rude. He'd never bothered with manners before, why start now?  
  
"My mutant power is to paralyze anyone who looks into my eyes. I was told to do something about it, so I did."  
  
"Just like that? You gave up seeing because someone told you to?"  
  
"Forced is probably a better word. But I don't need my eyes to see. My other senses grew stronger since I can't see."  
  
"Why don't you just take the thing off?"  
  
"Because I don't like paralyzing people."  
  
"Why not? It could get you out of here. Wherever here is."  
  
"Because I can drain their energy, if I wish. It's a wonderful feeling, so it's always very tempting."  
  
"Then why don't you do it more often, if it's so great?"  
  
" 'With great power comes great responsibility,' " quoted Crow, "Pretty soon I'd be draining anyone I saw, just to get that thrilling charge of stolen energy."  
  
"Hmm. Spiderman?" John laughed, "I used to know someone who read Spiderman comics," then he scowled, "Until she left 'cause of me."  
  
"What is your name, anyway?" Crow asked.  
  
John thought a bit, "Pyro," He said.  
  
Hours later, John settled down onto the hard floor. He quickly fell into a deep sleep. Crow knelt down next to him. She lightly laid her fingers on his face. Her sensitive fingertips glided across it. His features were somewhat sharp, and he had thick hair. Crow smiled, knowing that her instincts couldn't be misleading her. She knew that this 'Pyro' would be very important in the future. 


	3. A Rescue

______________________________Chapter 3__________________________________  
  
"You want to what?" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to. Magneto said"  
  
"Why?" asked Bobby.  
  
"That's, er, for Xavier to hear," Pietro looked nervous.  
  
Lance grabbed his shirt again, "Oh, really? Well, why don't you tell good old Lance here, before he rips your lungs out!" He said pleasantly, though there was an edge to his voice.  
  
"Oh, allright. Magneto wanted to request to form an alliance," Peitro said. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Of course," said Lance, "But I think you'll need someone to escort you," He looked around, "Come on, I got the slimeball. We'll let him see your Professor."  
  
The group walked inside, towards the Professor's office.  
  
Rogue turned to Peitro, "Did Magneto recruit anyone recently?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Peitro retorted and was slammed into a wall by Lance, "I mean, yeah, he did."  
  
"Who? What were their powers?" Rogue asked.  
  
"There was a guy who could make things explode with his mind. I think his name was Remy LaBeau," Peitro thought a bit, "And there was"  
  
Peitro was interrupted by a loud explosion from the room they were just passing.  
"Aaron!" a angry voice yelled, apparently Scott's, "Shawn! Get out of here!"  
  
A guy with dark brown hair walked out, grinning. He had a parrot on his shoulder, "We know how to handle him, don't we?"  
  
"I'll say!" said the parrot in the scratchy voice all parrots have. Then it flapped its wings and landed on the floor. Its wings transformed into arms, its legs lengthened and became human, its feathers melted into its body, and the beak formed into a mouth on a human head. What was left standing in its spot was a guy identical to the one who had talked to the parrot.  
  
"Hey, look, Shawn!" the parrot-guy said, "We've got an audience!"  
  
"Let's see." Shawn looked thoughtfully at the group, "I know some of you, but not by name, "You guys are the cute couple," he pointed at Rogue and Bobby, who blushed.  
  
"You're the phasing girl, the one who hangs out with elf-man," Aaron gestured at Kitty.  
  
"And you're the guy with the bad temper," finished Shawn waving his hand towards Ray.  
  
"Thanks a lot," said Ray sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome!" said the twins together.  
  
"His name's Kurt!" said Kitty, annoyed.  
  
"Little Boy Blue? How're we supposed to know that? We've only been here for" Shawn stopped as Aaron finished for him.  
  
"A week."  
  
"Er right," said Bobby, "We, um, have to go see Professor Xavier."  
  
"Excellent!" said Aaron, "We'll go with you!"  
  
"So who're the rest of you?" Shawn asked as the group continued on their way.  
  
"I'm Lance Alvers, and this conceited numbskull is Peitro Maximoff."  
  
Peitro glared at Lance, "Can you stop making fun of me?"  
  
"No," Lance said, pushing Peitro ahead, "This is nothing compared to what you did."  
  
Aaron and Shawn looked at each other. They shrugged.  
  
They had reached the Professor's office. Rogue knocked.  
  
"Come in," said a voice that contained a rich English accent, "All of you."  
  
They all walked into the office. Luckily for them, it was large enough to fit them all comfortably.  
  
"We have a visitor for you," said Lance, thrusting Peitro forward.  
  
"Yes, Peitro?" Xavier asked kindly.  
  
Peitro looked nervous again, "Myfatherwantstoformanalliancewithyoubecause heneedsyourhelpwithhandlingtheproblemofexperimentationonmutants."  
  
"Did anyone catch what Mr. Maximoff has just proposed?" Xavier looked amused by Peitro's 'speech'.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," said Lance, as Peitro looked embarrassed, "He says his father wants to form an alliance with you because he needs your help with 'handling' the problem of experimentation on mutants."  
  
"We shall help him then," said Charles Xavier.  
  
"But," Bobby said.  
  
"True friends will never refuse to provide help to one another, Bobby."  
  
"Cool!" said Shawn.  
  
"A mission!" exclaimed Aaron.  
  
"Can we come?" asked Kitty, catching on.  
  
"Pees?" said a small voice down by Peitro's feet.  
  
"Huh?" said Peitro. "What's that?"  
  
"Pees?" Bear repeated. "I wants to go wiv you."  
  
"We shall see." Xavier said with a smile, "Whoever I believe is ready to face a real mission will be informed by tonight. Thank you, Mr. Maximoff. If you will kindly come with us to direct us to the Brotherhood's location, I will greatly appreciate your help."  
  
"Lance, will you please let Mr. Maximoff live a bit longer, as he will be most helpful in finding Magneto."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Lance. Under his breath, he muttered, "You just wait."  
Peitro looked nervous, "Yeah, I'll go wait. someplaceelse!" He tore out of the room, his body a blur.  
  
"Woof," said a small voice.  
  
Bear was poking a rather annoyed dog in the nose, mumbling 'woof' and 'bark' to himself. Aaron and Shawn had disappeared. The dog barked at something beside Kitty. It jumped, and tackled something they couldn't see. It began to lick whatever it thought it had caught. One of the twins blinked into view, right underneath the dog.  
  
"Ugh, Aaron, get a grip on yourself!" he was trying to keep the dog from licking him to death.  
  
The dog morphed into Aaron, "Sorry, bro," he said, sitting down on his brother's stomach, "Dog instincts going wild. and fluffers over there, he's probably lucky I didn't bite him."  
  
"Get off me," said the other twin, pushing Aaron off himself.  
  
"A bit touchy today, now aren't we?" Aaron said, smiling as he helped his brother up.  
  
"If you don't mind," said Xavier, smiling, "I am going to have a meeting, so you will have to leave. Why don't you go eat dinner? Mr. Kamon should be ready by now."  
  
The group filed out of the room.  
  
"What're your powers, anyway?" asked Lance.  
  
"Who, us?" Shawn said, "I can blend into my surroundings, like camouflage."  
  
Aaron morphed into the parrot again, alighting on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Aaron can shape-shift into animals," Shawn informed them.  
  
Kitty touched Aaron with the tip of her finger, startling him.  
  
Squawking, he flew into the air, screaming, "I've been assassinated! Help! Red Rum!"  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes, "He overreacts when he's a parrot, I'm guessing because they're so stupid." He ran after his brother, who was still screaming bloody murder, literally, "You stupid bloody bird! Shut up!" Shawn grabbed the bird's feet, pulling it from the air. "Shut up!"  
He shook the bird vigorously. It morphed into a dizzy Aaron.  
  
"Hey, what's with the room spinning?" he said as he ran into a wall.  
  
"Figures, doesn't it?" said Shawn, to no one in particular, "I'll have to bring him someplace where he can bother some more teachers, to calm him down. Come on, birdbrain!"  
  
He grabbed his brother by the arm and lead him down the hall, where he pushed him down the stairs.  
  
"They're funny, aren't they?" said Kitty, giggling.  
  
Bobby stared after them. "I think they're showing off."  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist," said Kitty, looking to Rogue.  
  
"They are funny," said Rogue, shrugging. "Just a little, um, strange."  
  
They walked down to the large room where they ate their meals, talking together. Kitty got in line first, everyone else behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" said Mr. Kamon, "What d'ya want?"  
  
"I'd like a salad." Kitty looked at Bobby, and laughed, "please?"  
  
Bobby looked bewildered; he had no idea why she was laughing at him.  
  
"Bobby," Rogue whispered to him, "She's teasing you because you're so, well, polite."  
  
Everyone ordered their food, and sat down at a table. Ray went off to sit with some other students. Rogue went to join Amara Aquilla, codenamed Magma, and Jean. Lance had told them he wasn't hungry.  
  
"Hey, Bobby!" a voice called, "Come sit with us!"  
  
Bobby looked to the voice's owner, Samuel Guthrie, codenamed Cannonball.  
  
"Hi, Sam!" Bobby turned to Kitty, "See you later!"  
  
Kitty unhappily ate her salad alone.  
  
"What's eating you?" asked someone, who sat down next to her.  
  
Kitty looked up to see a blond boy with headphones hanging around his neck smiling at her.  
  
"I don't think I know your name."  
  
"I'm Ruben Ryder. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No." Kitty said, happy for some company.  
  
"I just got here this morning. What's your name?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde. What're you listening to?"  
  
"Weird Al," Ruben said, "Poodle Hat."  
  
"Sounds strange," Kitty had caught a couple words going to the tune of some familiar song: 'Tell me why. I need another pet rock. Tell me why. I bought that Alf alarm clock..'  
  
"It's called 'Weird' Al, isn't it?"  
  
That night, Rogue was informed she would be going on the mission. So was Kitty (Shadowcat). They were to report to the Blackbird at dawn. They excitedly got into bed, trying to go to sleep, because waking up at dawn was always a tiring procedure.  
  
They next morning, they stood yawning next to the Blackbird. The other students gathered around them were Ray Crisp (Berzerker), Aaron Kerr (Shift), Shawn Kerr (Shroud), Bobby Drake (Iceman), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Allen Orris (Ooze), Peter Rasputin (Colossus), and Amara Aquilla (Magma). Off to the side Peitro Maximoff (Quicksilver) was hiding. And Lance Alvers (Avalanche) was looking for him.  
  
Inside the Blackbird, getting ready for takeoff, were Jean Gray, Logan (Wolverine), Scott Summers (Cyclops), and Charles Xavier.  
  
After everyone had been comfortably seated, the Blackbird took off, with Peitro giving directions.  
  
"I'm just glad," Lance told Kitty. "they didn't tell Blob to give the message. Not only would he forget where we were supposed to be going, he wouldn't remember what he was supposed to tell us."  
  
Kitty giggled, "Is he really that forgetful?"  
  
"It's Peitro's fault." Lance said, shrugging.  
  
"Hey!" said Peitro, from the front. "Why is it my fault?"  
  
"Why not?" said Lance. He didn't seem very excited to see the Brotherhood, which was understood.  
  
Scott, who was flying the Blackbird, called back to them. "Watch out guys," he said, "We've hit some kind of energy shield. Hold onto your lunch!"  
  
The jet swerved to the side, then straight down. Lance put a hand over his mouth as the jet headed up, then sideways, then in a tailspin.  
  
"Not a good flyer, are you, Alvers?" Scott said happily. Jean poked him with her finger, warningly, while the Blackbird pulled out of the tailspin just in time for a neat landing in a clearing. The X-Men got out, all of them in their uniforms. Lance moved away from the jet and emptied his breakfast onto the ground.  
  
"Ewww." said Kitty, "that's, like, disgusting!"  
  
Rogue looked around. "I don't see anyone."  
  
Peitro sped next to her, "Maybe you should look harder," He laughed and ran over to the edge of a forest.  
  
"Look who's back," someone said crossly from the shadows. A girl with short black hair stepped out, "I was hoping someone would kidnap you."  
  
"No one can catch me!" Peitro said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" the girl said. She gestured for everyone to follow her. She led them to where the Brotherhood was waiting for them.  
  
"Wanda?" said a tall man, Magneto, looking down at them, "Good, you brought them."  
  
The X-Men gathered around as Magneto and Xavier started to talk. Soon everyone got bored, so they began talking among themselves.  
  
Ray turned to a man who looked more animal than human, "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
The animal-man growled angrily at him.  
  
"If you want to live," said Peitro, "then don't bother Sabretooth."  
  
"Good plan," said Ray nervously.  
  
John was awoken the next morning by Crow.  
  
"Pyro," she said, shaking him awake, "you have a visitor."  
  
John opened his eyes and was instantly awake. His 'visitor' didn't look too friendly.  
  
Unless you call someone pointing a gun in your face friendly.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," John grumbled to the 'visitor', "I'm guessing you want me to come with you," he said as the man picked him up by the back of his shirt and dropped him in the hall.  
  
"I'll see you, then," John told Crow nonchalantly. The man jabbed him in the back with his gun to get John to start walking, "Talkative guy, aren't you?" he said as they made their way to a much cleaner hallway.  
  
John looked around it, and said in a bored tone, "You remind me of someone I know. now what was his name? Ah, yes, Sabretooth, big oaf of a guy. Rather ugly, too. Now don't get offended, mate," John added as the guy picked him up by his shirt again, and threw him into a room and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Not a very nice guy, is he?" John asked another guy, who this time was skinny and tall. The guy gave him a strange look, then another guy joined him, another big, strong man that made John think, Bodyguard, which was quite the opposite of the skinny guy, John thought, Squirrel.  
  
"So what do you guys want?" John asked seriously, "I don't normally make house calls, but your ugly friend is very persuasive."  
  
"We are going to see you use your mutation, then do a couple tests." the squirrelly guy said. "How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Painful." John said truthfully.  
  
They led John through another door in the back of the room. Inside, was a large room. In the middle of it, was a raised square platform. The platform was surrounded by thick glass, and surrounding the glass were thick bars, obviously made from adamantium. Waiting inside this platform, was a boy. He looked a little younger than John.  
  
"Now what?" he asked the scientists casually. He ran his fingers through his blond hair.  
  
John was shoved into the closed-in platform through an a door also made from adamantium.  
  
"Remember, Slade," the Squirrel said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," the boy said. "I'm not allowed to use mutation."  
  
The bodyguard lit a cigarette and dropped it by John's feet. "Go ahead." he growled as he bolted the heavy door shut.  
  
John concentrated on the cigarette. The smoldering tip exploded into flame. The flames separated into two separate fireballs. They moved to hover over John's hands. John stretched out his right hand. The fireball extended into a streamer of fire. It shot towards the boy called Slade. But before the fire could envelop him, Slade jumped out of its path. He ran towards John, rolling and leaping out of the streamer's way. Slade was extremely agile. He ducked under the fire streamer a third time and used the force of a jump to drive his foot squarely into John's chest. John fell backward and was slammed into the thick glass surrounding the platform. The breath was knocked out of him. He gasped for air, then remembered what the X-Men had taught him. After many sessions in the Danger Room, John had learned different strategies for defense and attack. He rolled to another corner and shot the flames at Slade again, but this time he got Slade to back into a corner. John moved the flames so that they formed a wall around Slade. There was a loud noise, and water poured down to douse the flames. Unfortunately, John was drenched.  
  
"Not bad for your first try," said Slade cheerfully, also soaked to the skin.  
  
John gave him a strange look, then raised his eyebrows, "What is going on?"  
  
"I'm supposed to train you guys."  
  
"Why?" asked John.  
  
"I dunno, maybe they want to create an army. Doesn't matter to me, though, I train for them, they don't kill me," Slade shrugged, "Fair enough for me."  
  
The bodyguard grabbed John from behind, "Time for the tests," John let himself get dragged over to the next room.  
  
Like I said before, he thought as he surveyed the room's contents, this is going to be painful.  
  
The Brotherhood and the X-Men stood on a snowy hill, looking down into a valley. To their surprise, something shot out from a grove of trees near the bottom of the valley. It was a man, except he had long, white wings. He was dragging another man, dressed in black, who had tied a rope around the winged man's ankle. The winged man tried to fly upward, but the other man was too heavy for him. Suddenly, he found himself cornered. More men in black outfits had crept out from all directions. Three came forward, two struggled to loop more ropes around the man's frantically beating wings. They succeeded and held onto the ends until the third black-clothed guy attached them to separate hooks drilled deep into the ground. It was obvious that their meeting was not a coincidence.  
  
All of this happened so fast, none of the mutants at the top of the hill could react quickly enough to help. Now Berzerker stepped forward. He sped down the hill without warning, electricity crackling around his tightly clenched fists. A tall man, from the Brotherhood, followed him, long coat flying out behind him. He produced a small piece of metal from the coat, then pressed a button and the it extended into a long pole.  
  
"Gambit!" called Magneto after him. "Stop!"  
  
But the tall man didn't hear him, he was already too far away.  
  
Nightcrawler teleported in front of Berzerker, to bring him back, but Berzerker pushed him out of the way, and electrocuted one of the men in black.  
  
Gambit took a deck of cards from inside his coat, and drew the top card. He threw it towards one of the men. As it sailed toward the man, it began to sizzle with an orange light. The man caught it and looked at it. The card exploded, sending the man flying into a large boulder.  
  
"Ayez un beau jour, monsieur." Gambit told the now unconscious man. (Have a nice day, sir)  
  
Cyclops ran down the hill to help out Nightcrawler, who had just been cracked over the head by one of the pure white wings beating madly to pull their owner into the air. He ducked underneath them, and pulled Nightcrawler to safety.  
  
"I'll be alright," Nightcrawler said in his German accent.  
  
In front of them a black-suited man's nose began bleeding as something unseen punched him. Shroud blinked into view, giving the thumbs- up signal to his brother, who was currently a lion, chasing a man through the throng of people, who were fighting each other. The lion roared, scaring the man out of his skin.  
  
Iceman froze a guy's feet to the ground. The guy strained to pull his feet from the thick blocks of ice.  
  
"Enjoy your day!" Iceman told him, and received a glare in return.  
  
"Dude," said Ooze, "this is so totally awesome!"  
  
"Yeah," Shadowcat exclaimed, "it's like a movie!"  
  
Rogue looked down on the action-packed battle going on below them. She wanted to be a part of it, but her mutant power was too strong and dangerous. Shadowcat and Ooze were waiting with her in case they needed to rush in and rescue someone.  
  
Down below, Avalanche tripped Quicksilver, and punched a guy in the face. He was feeling pretty good with himself.  
  
Magma formed two fireballs in her hands, and threw them at a guy about to attack Gambit. The guy's black uniform burst into flames.  
  
"Merci, mon ami!" Gambit said appreciatively.  
  
"Huh?" Magma said, confused.  
  
Gambit didn't have a chance to reply as a man in black threw a few daggers at him. Gambit knocked them out of the air with his pole, one after another. He used the pole to launch himself at the man, who threw himself out of the way.  
  
"Tricky little devil, aren't you, monsieur?" said Gambit, enjoying the challenge. He spun the pole between his fingers so rapidly that it became a blur. He swept it back over his head, and threw it towards the man. It smashed into his skull, probably fracturing it. Gambit did a flip through the air and caught the spinning pole.  
  
Shroud was thrown backward, and his foot wedged itself into a hole in the ground. He struggled to pull himself out, and found he couldn't.  
  
"Hey, Aaron!" he said, calling to his brother, "some help here, birdbrain!"  
  
Shift morphed himself from a owl into a gorilla, and yanked out the unfortunate Shroud. The gorilla put Shroud onto his back and to Shroud's amusement, transformed himself into a flying pig. It flapped its wings and became airborne. Then, a poorly aimed bullet grazed Shroud's arm.  
  
"Hey! Aaron, you pig!" Shroud yelled at his brother, "Watch where you're going!"  
The pig snorted and turned itself upside down. Shroud fell through the air as the pig latched itself onto Shroud's back and they landed neatly in Wolverine's arms.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"My mum always told me I was an angel," Shroud said matter-of-factly, the pig's wings visible from its position on Shroud's back.  
  
Wolverine threw them to the side, mildly amused. "Go find one'a them guys in black and annoy him to death for me, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Shift, saluting Wolverine. "Come on, blinky-boy! We've got work to do!"  
  
Jean threw an attacker backward onto one of the other men in black with her mind, while creating a telekinetic bubble around herself to block the bullets being shot at her.  
  
Berzerker had taken out quite a few of their attackers, and was trying to make his way towards the winged man.  
  
"Come on," he muttered, "get out of my way!" He electrocuted another guy, when Nightcrawler teleported right above him. Obeying the law of gravity, Nightcrawler fell, right onto Berzerker's head. Both of them collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"You stupid rat!" Berzerker yelled at Nightcrawler, "get off me!"  
  
"Now that's not very nice," said Nightcrawler, "say please!"  
  
Berzerker threw Nightcrawler off him, and resumed his attempt to reach the captured mutant, electrocuting anyone who stood in his way.  
  
Colossus plowed his way through the people around him, and ripped a stump from the ground. He tossed it at a couple of guys who were trying to shoot him, but their bullets just bounced off his armored skin. They were crushed underneath the remains of what must have been a humongous tree.  
  
Cyclops was trying to hit the ropes tying the winged man to the ground with optic beams from his visor, but found it too risky. Unless the winged man stopped trying to escape, it was impossible, the wings kept getting in the way. Then, Cyclops noticed something as he blasted a couple of guys. Some of the black-costumed men had succeeded in getting a rope around the winged mutant's head. They let it fall, and the rope became entangled with the wings.  
  
Unable to fly, the mutant crashed to the ground. Untying the ropes from the hooks in the ground, the black-outfitted men quickly carried the mutant over to a pile of vines and leaves. They pushed aside the foliage, and the back end of a van became visible. They opened the doors, and pushed their prisoner inside. The van pulled away. At that moment, something large and blue shot out of trees. It crashed into the men who just captured the man with wings, and what it really was, was now visible.  
  
It looked like a large, blue-furred ape. But Cyclops was surprised as he realized who it was, and what was going on. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting.  
  
"Beast!" he yelled, causing the furry blue thing to look his way. "It's too late, they got Warren."  
  
The blue thing, called Beast, became angry, and charged towards another group of black soldiers.  
  
The men in black suddenly began to retreat, moving quickly through the grove of trees. In seconds, all of them had disappeared.  
  
Shadowcat ran down towards them. "Whoa!" she said. "That was, like, amazing!"  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Berzerker asked Beast, rather rudely.  
  
"Ray!" said Jean sharply. Berzerker rolled his eyes.  
  
Beast ignored Berzerker, and lumbered up to Professor Xavier. "Our mission, Professor," he said regretfully. "We had to abandon it."  
  
"That's quite alright, Beast," said the Professor. "We have a more pressing matter on our hands at the moment."  
  
"What's the plan, Professor?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"Eric and I have been discussing what we should do." said Xavier calmly. "We are going to send some of our recruits into the headquarters of the kidnappers. They will do what they can to rescue the mutants trapped inside. Meanwhile, the rest of us will wait for a signal to go and help the mutants they have succeeded to release."  
  
"Who will be going?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"We will need people who can get inside undetected." said Xavier. "Also, experience is a priority. We have chosen Gambit to lead the others."  
  
Gambit nodded, agreeing to do what seemed, to the students, impossible.  
  
"Others who are good at sneaking around, we also have with us." Xavier looked toward the twins. "I'm sure both of you will follow orders, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Shroud and Shift said simultaneously. They grinned at each other.  
  
"We've had plenty of practice," said Shroud.  
  
"Yes," said Shift solemnly, "sneaking around school to pull pranks is a very complicated art."  
  
"It is a very difficult task to keep from getting caught, isn't it, my not-always-quite-so-furry friend?" Shroud asked his brother.  
  
"Difficult," said Shift, "Very difficult, Blinky, very difficult indeed."  
  
By that time, quite a few people had cracked up.  
  
"Alright, you two," said Wolverine, "no monkeying around on the job."  
  
That just set everyone laughing again, as Shift turned into a monkey and shook a small monkey fist at Wolverine.  
  
Then Shroud said, offended, "Monkeying? What do you mean? We may fool around, but we never monkey! How dare you even suggest" he pretended to have just caught sight of his brother. "What are you doing, you son of a furball! You'll ruin our not-so-clean record! Our reputation! Think of all of the poor monkeys you're insulting at this very moment!"  
  
Once John had gotten back to his cell, he found that Crow was not there. He collapsed onto the ground and thought about what had happened.  
  
The scientists had run all sorts of tests on him. They tested his blood, heart rate, all of the other normal doctor stuff. They had also done other sorts of unfamiliar tests, too. Most of them had some painful affect, which John had expected. John hadn't bothered asking what they were doing, he had the idea that they wouldn't tell him. After all that, they had brought out a machine and turned it on. John had heard a loud agonizing ringing in his head. He tried to block it out by putting his hands over his ears, but the ringing continued. John had looked at the scientists and they were perfectly fine. After what seemed like an eternity, they turned off the machine. The ringing had slowly receded from John's head.  
  
Now, lying on the floor, all John had was a splitting headache. And he still didn't understand what the scientists wanted with him and all of the other mutants. He stopped thinking, as it made his headache worse, and fell asleep.  
  
Gambit looked at the two teenagers, who were deep in conversation. He suspected they were planning their next prank. "Hey, you two! We're almost there, so keep your mouths shut and walk quietly!"  
  
The twins shrugged, and Shift said, "Wonder what made Frenchie here so grumpy."  
  
They walked for a couple minutes in silence, then they found that they were looking down at a huge building. Gambit pulled out the pole, extended it, and used it to leap over onto the roof. He landed lightly, and waited. Shift transformed into a large, rather ugly bird, and grabbed onto Shroud with his talons. They lifted off the ground, and Shift carried Shroud over the roof, and let him down slowly. Then he morphed back into himself.  
  
Gambit walked quietly along the roof, until he thought he found a spot he liked. There was a railing around the edge of the roof, and Gambit walked up to it. He zipped up his trench coat, and sat on the railing. The twins shot each other strange looks. Gambit ignored them, and slid off the railing, and hung upside down by his knees. He looked into the window below him, and saw that the room was empty. With his finger, he drew a greenish circle on the window. Then, as an afterthought, he added two eyes and a mouth, creating an upside down smiley face. The window crackled, and sort of melted away from the circle, until the window pane had melted into the frame. Gambit did a flip into the room. Shift turned into a bat and flew inside. Shroud tried to follow, but ended up falling off the roof. He rubbed his back, and climbed into the window, where his brother was snickering at him.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Shroud said.  
  
Gambit opened the door, and looked both ways. He gestured for them to follow, and turned left. A door opened on the right side of the hallway.  
  
"You don't have to strangle me, mate," a voice said.  
  
Shroud disappeared and Shift morphed into a spider, and crawled up the wall. Gambit stood, pole in hand, waiting.  
  
A vast figure walked out of the door. It was a man, and he was holding a struggling teenager in his hands. The man looked at Gambit, confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Gambit took the chance to swing the pole with all of his strength at the huge man's head. The man collapsed, right on top of the guy.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, man," the guy said, annoyed, and squashed.  
  
Shroud laughed, and popped into view. Shift resumed his normal form.  
  
"Who are you guys, anyway?" the guy asked, then looked more closely at the twins.  
  
"Hey!" he said, surprised. "I know you! You're the freaks who poured water on my head!"  
  
"Did we do that?" Shroud asked innocently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shift said. "Maybe you got hit on the head too hard."  
  
"Yeah," he said, annoyed, "it was you."  
  
Gambit pulled a ring of keys off the man's belt. He tossed them to Shroud, "You, take your brother and get the rest of the mutants out of here."  
  
"Where are they?" Shift asked.  
  
"Ask your new friend. Just hurry!" Gambit started walking away, and added, "I will be serving as a diversion."  
  
"Right," said Shroud, "Where do we go, mi amigo?"  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes, and continued on his way.  
  
"Yeah, so what's your name anyway?" asked Shift, as they were led down the hallway, "We never bothered to ask. I'm Aaron, or Shift. Stupid, eh?"  
  
"And I'm Shawn, or Shroud."  
  
"John," said John, "Or Pyro."  
  
"Oh, you're the guy who ran away from school, arn't you?" said Shift.  
  
"You could say that," John pushed open a door, "In here. I think there's another room, too. But I'm not sure, I'll go look," He left.  
  
"Did we dump water on his head?" asked Shroud.  
  
"Probably, but the list of our accomplishments is getting too long, I don't remember," Shift told him happily, "No time for chatting, Blinky, we have some rescuing to do."  
  
They began to unlock the cell doors, telling their inhabitants to stay quiet and go to where the rest of the X-Men were. They described the place where they were waiting for the newcomers.  
  
Gambit made his way along the hallway, until he came to a room occupied by a couple scientists.  
  
"Perfect," he muttered. He put his palm on the door and backed away. A greenish light spread over it, and the door exploded.  
  
The scientists looked up, surprised.  
  
"What? What are you?" said a squirrely-looking one, looking into Gambit's red eyes.  
  
Gambit ignored the question, and pulled his deck of cards. He threw them with deadly accuracy, they exploded in front of his every target.  
  
One of the scientists pressed a button on the wall, and a siren started blaring.  
  
Gambit smiled, saying, "But monsieur, can't you handle one man by yourself?" This was what he had expected would happen. Unfortunately, there were no means of escape, now that soldiers had arrived, blocking the door. Gambit played with them, jumping over their heads, and throwing his kinetically charged cards.  
  
Cyclops paced back and forth, worried that somehow the twins would mess things up.  
  
"Scott, don't worry," said Jean, "They know what they're doing."  
  
"Do they?" asked Cyclops, "They've never been on a mission, they're always goofing off!"  
  
"Xavier chose them for a reason, Scott," Jean said reassuringly, "Trust his judgment."  
  
"You're right," said Cyclops, sighing, "As usual."  
  
Gambit played for time, keeping the soldiers around him, when one of the soldiers spoke up.  
  
"What if this freak is supposed to be some kind of distraction?"  
  
Most of the soldiers left the room at this thought. Gambit only hoped he had given the twins enough time. 


	4. More Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. That's Stan Lee's job, the lucky dude. I STILL don't own an emu farm, and don't intend to. Well, until the emus try to take over the world, and we make camps for psycho emus. *receives stares from all the sane people out there* Yeah..  
  
A/N: Hey, everybody! Umm, I just realized, I made a mistake. In the first chapter, Jessie's hair is a pale-ish green. Okay? Got it? Good.  
  
______________________________Chapter 4__________________________________  
  
Shift jumped as the door burst open.  
  
"Uh-oh," he said, "As Kitty would say; We're are, like, totally busted."  
  
Shroud told him, "Well, before we kick the bucket, let's help the rest of them out."  
  
"Right," Shift turned into a monkey, and jumped into the soldiers' faces.  
  
Shroud hurriedly unlocked the rest of the cells. "Get out of here!" he told their occupants.  
  
The monkey made rude hand gestures at the soldiers, and made some monkey noises.  
  
"Right, Aaron!" said Shroud, "Now be careful, and don't croak, alright?" He blinked out of sight.  
  
The monkey shrunk into a bullfrog, and let out a loud croak.  
  
A voice form the air said, "Very funny, Aaron."  
  
The soldiers looked around for the source of the voice as Shift transformed himself into an elephant and looked for the soldiers. He looked between his legs. The soldiers cowered there, surprised.  
  
Gambit threw a card at the wall next to a couple of soldiers. It exploded, blowing a large hole in the wall.  
  
"Missed us," said a soldier, mocking Gambit.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I would have," Gambit told him, "but only if I had been aiming for you, monsieur!" He leapt through the hole he had created. "Au revoir!"  
  
"Get him!" said the soldier who had tried to tease Gambit.  
  
The soldiers tried to shoot the fast-moving Gambit, but as far as they could tell, they missed every time.  
  
Gambit ran into the room John had lead the twins. Seeing Shift still there, teasing the soldiers he yelled at him to get out of there.  
  
The soldiers turned to look at him, as did the duck which was now nesting on one of the soldiers' head.  
  
Gambit realized he had shouted at him in French, saying, "Sortez ici de vous l'imbécile!" He quickly repeated himself in English. "Get out of here, you fool!"  
  
The duck gave a loud quack and flew out of the room.  
  
Gambit blew another hole in the wall, this time as an escape-route outside. He sped through the hole, with the shouts of soldiers around him. Once he was outside, he realized it was not much better. Soldiers had surrounded the building, and were trying to catch the escaping mutants. With some they had succeeded. Others escaped, and ran for the hills. Gambit didn't have a choice. If he stayed, he'd either be blown to bits or captured.  
  
Cyclops jumped as a boy suddenly appeared under his nose.  
  
"Shawn!" he said angrily, "Don't do that?"  
  
"Okay," said Shroud sadly, "I'll leave."  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Rogue impatiently.  
  
"Depends," said Shroud, looking around, "Where's Aaron?"  
  
"Right here!" said Shift, transforming from a raccoon into himself.  
  
"Well, then," said Shroud, "It went well."  
  
"Where's Gambit?" asked Magneto.  
  
"He's. coming," said Shift.  
  
A few people burst through the foliage.  
  
"Good afternoon," said Xavier calmly.  
  
The newcomers stared around at the group. And then Gambit rushed out of the trees, carrying a limp John in his arms.  
  
"I," he said, out of breath, "We"  
  
"We have to get out of here," said Berzerker, "Right?"  
  
Gambit nodded. The rest of them stood up, leading the new mutants away from the building.  
  
"John?" said Rogue, walking next to Gambit, "What happened to him?"  
  
"I. don't know," said Gambit, still catching his breath, "He led us to the. others. And then I found. him lying outside."  
  
Rogue looked worried, and ran ahead to talk to Bobby.  
  
The group moved at a quick pace, trying to get as far from the building and the soldiers a possible. Rogue looked around at them. She saw Beast, who looked saddened and disappointed. She realized that his winged friend, who Cyclops had called Warren, had not escaped.  
  
They reached the Blackbird in good time, and everyone, including the Brotherhood, got in.  
  
"Man," said Shawn to his brother, "Technology confuses me even more now."  
  
"Yeah," Aaron agreed, "How can one plane fit 20-or-more people?"  
  
"It's the Blackbird," said Jean, smiling, "It's got features I even haven't seen."  
  
Lance didn't look too happy to be back in the plane. He gripped the seat tightly with a strained look on his face.  
  
"Relax, Lance," said Bobby, trying not to laugh, "The plane isn't suddenly going to explode."  
  
"I'm not worried about that," Lance snapped, "I'm-"  
  
But Bobby never did get to hear what Lance was worried about, because as the jet took off, Lance put a hand over his mouth and turned away.  
  
To make room for everyone, Aaron had agreed to morph into a cat and sit in Shawn's lap. He purred as his brother stroked his silky fur. He fell asleep as silence filled the room.  
  
"This is one of the strangest things.." Shawn said, "My brother's purring."  
  
When they returned to the mansion, everyone was glad to get off the plane. Especially  
  
Lance, who ran to the nearest bathroom as soon as he got off.  
  
Aaron stretched and morphed back into himself, "That went well," he said, and went to go get something to eat.  
  
"Good plan," said Shawn and he followed his brother.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Only they could go on a mission, get shot at, and then go eat dinner."  
  
Bobby laughed.  
  
"Eric," Xavier told his old friend, "If you wish, you may stay here."  
  
"Yes," Magneto said, "A little visit would be pleasant. Maybe."  
  
"How about a game of chess, Eric?" Xavier happily led Magneto inside.  
  
Kitty yawned, "This, like, totally wipes me out! I'm going to bed."  
  
Gambit picked up John again, "Could someone escort me to your medical wing?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Rogue, "Come on, Bobby."  
  
They brought Gambit up the med center. He laid John on a bed.  
  
"Merci," he thanked Rogue.  
  
"Aucun problème," (No problem) she responded to a delighted Gambit.  
  
Bobby looked at both of them in confusion, "Can't you two speak English?"  
  
"Of course," said Gambit, "But I must see Mystique."  
  
"Kay," said Rogue. She turned to Bobby, "I'm pretty beat. I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah," said Bobby after she had left, "See you."  
  
He walked out of the MC and turned right. Suddenly, a bucketful of freezing cold water was dumped on his head.  
  
Aaron laughed, resuming his natural form instead of the rat he had been impersonating.  
  
"Oh, my," said Shawn blinking visible in front of Bobby, "Did we get poor little Robby wet?"  
  
"You!" spluttered Bobby.  
  
"Yes, good job!" Aaron said calmly, "Us."  
  
Bobby glared at them.  
  
"What's the matter, Snowman?" Aaron asked in a mock worried tone, "Do you have a stomachache?"  
  
"Oh, we *do* hope you're all right!" said Shawn, then yawned and turned away,  
  
"Well, have a nice day!"  
  
Bobby decided it was a good time to go to sleep.  
  
The next day it had begun to snow again. School still had not been resumed. So the students went outside for what promised to be a great snowball fight.  
  
"Take that!" yelled Amara as she tossed a fireball at the other team.  
  
Ray looked down at a puddle of warm water. It used to be a rather large pile of snowballs.  
  
"Heads up!" Bobby said happily as snowballs rained down on Rogue and Amara. They screamed happily. Kitty looked surprised, but giggled. The snowballs phased through her and hit Shawn in the face.  
  
"Blarggh!" he said pointedly.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Aaron, and he launched a snowball at Ruben. It hit him in the nose and stuck there.  
  
"Uh." Ruben said, "Where did dis come fum?"  
  
Roberto Da Costa powered up using the sun's light for energy and threw snowballs in every direction. Quite a few of them hit Ray.  
  
"Alright," he said angrily, "that's it!" He threw snowballs back at Roberto, and along with them he sent a bolt of electricity. Roberto flew backwards from the shock.  
  
Kitty hurled a snowball at Kurt, who immediately teleported right next to her.  
  
"Missed me!" he said.  
  
Kitty giggled again and said, "This is, like, totally great!"  
  
Jessica avoided a snowball and laughed.  
  
Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a humongous fireball descended from the sky in the shape of a dragon, melting all the snow around them. It disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
Good morning," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice.  
  
John smiled at them all, "The prof wants to see you all now."  
  
John!" Rogue said, excitedly, "You"  
  
"What the heck happened to your voice?" Bobby asked.  
  
"What?" John said. He thought a bit. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your voice," said Bobby, "It's different."  
  
"My voice?" John raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah," said Rogue, noticing it now, "You've got an accent."  
  
John thought about it again. Then he realized that he had been talking the way he had until he came to Xavier's School. With an Australian accent. "What about it?"  
  
"It's-" Rogue said, "You're.. Australian?"  
"Yeah," John said, irritated, "So?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked, also annoyed.  
  
"You didn't ask," John said plainly.  
  
Rogue was smart enough to drop the subject. "What does the professor want?"  
  
"I dunno." John rolled his eyes. "What am I now? A walking Australian information booth?"  
  
Yeah, John's definitely back, Rogue thought.  
  
Everyone met in the room where they ate their meals. The professor sat in his wheelchair at the front.  
  
The professor cleared his throat, "I have a few announcements to make. First, classes will resume tomorrow."  
  
The students groaned.  
  
"Also," Xavier continued, "The people who came here yesterday will be staying here at the school until they have decided where they would like to go. The Brotherhood, too, has decided to remain here for a while. Until, of course, they decide to return to their home, we must treat them as our guests."  
  
There was some murmuring throughout the crowd.  
  
The professor raised his voice, "There will be no exceptions," His eyes rested on Lance for a moment, then continued, "You will make sure every person feels welcome here. That will be all."  
  
The students departed, some grumbling, and others looked thoughtful. Two of the thoughtful ones discussed good ways to make everyone feel comfortable at the school.  
  
"Maybe," one said, "We could give them breakfast in bed."  
  
"Nah," said the other, "We already did that."  
  
"Well, then, until we get more ideas, we'll just have to give them the same thing as we gave Jack Frost last night."  
  
"Aaron, you're a genius!"  
  
"I am?" said Aaron.  
  
"Yes!" Shawn said, patting his brother on the back, "Now this is what we'll do." He whispered their new plans into Aaron's ear.  
  
"Those two," said Jean into Rogue's ear, "will be the downfall of this school."  
  
The students had exited the Meal Room, but now that John had melted the snow, they didn't know what to do.  
  
"Why don't you go Christmas shopping?" said John.  
  
"Um.. John?" Rogue said, "Christmas was weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah, right," said John nonchalantly, "Of course, I wouldn't know that. I didn't get anything."  
  
Rogue looked at him, to check if he was angry. But to her surprise, he just looked thoughtful.  
  
"How come your parents don't send you anything?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Number one, they don't know I'm here," John said.  
  
"Why not?" Bobby inquired.  
  
"Now we come to point number two. If I told them where I was, it wouldn't be presents they'd send. Something more along the lines of cops."  
  
"They'd what?" Bobby and Rogue said in unison.  
  
"You heard me," John said, still with his new accent.  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Well," John said, shrugging, "I guess that's because you could call me a criminal."  
  
Rogue and Bobby gaped at John.  
  
John grinned, "Are you going to scream and run away? 'Cause if you are, just keep a lid on it, and stick with running away."  
  
"But" Bobby said.  
  
"You" said Rogue.  
  
"Or you can stand there gibbering at me all day," John remarked.  
  
"But, why didn't you tell us?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"You didn't ask." John repeated the same answer he had before.  
  
"What?" said Bobby, now angry, "We were supposed to walk up to you and ask, So, John, we were just wondering, are you a criminal?"  
  
John shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"John," Rogue said, "you're impossible."  
  
"Thanks very much," John said sarcastically. He turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, John," Rogue said, realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean"  
  
John interrupted her, "Oh, don't worry. You meant it," He left them standing there, stupefied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Yay! I put up the fourth chapter! Anywho, I would like to thank my first reviwer; Spheksophobia! *Gives big hug* Yay! I got review! *Ahem* On with the random things I'm going to put here because I want to:  
  
Spheksophobia: Yay! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You get a big sticker of the X-Man/Brotherhood member of your choice! And spread around the word: Emus are secretly scheming to take over the world! Vive the llamas!  
  
Calogan: Good potato, you reviewed! *does crazy little dance* I got another review from someone I don't know! Yay!  
  
Rachillie: Whoohoo! You finally read it! You get a Kurt sticker! Umm. nothing to tell you, I see you everyday.. Anywho; Yay, you liked it!  
  
Once I get MORE reviews, I'll put up the next chapter! And if I don't get any, I won't! So there! (if you haven't noticed, I *love* getting reviews! Especially from people I don't know) *ahem* Now be a good little vegetable (of your choice!) and press the little purple-ish button! You did? Good..  
  
'May the emus poo on someone else's lawn' 


	5. The Twins Encounters

Disclaimer: We've gone through this before... I don't own X-Men, I don't own Elvis, so on and so forth. But now I own an island. Made out of cardboard. Strictly no emus allowed. Anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW!!! Er- fic.  
  
"Get out!" Mr. Kamon, the cook yelled at Aaron and Shawn, who took off out of the kitchen. As they sped out the door, they nearly ran over Lance, who had been standing outside of the room.  
  
"Sorry, Quakey," one of them yelled back at him. Lance was unable to tell the twins apart.  
  
He sighed, and pulled himself off the floor. Lance resumed his thoughts about the Brotherhood. He knew he would not fit in with the X-Men forever, and he wasn't sure that he could live with the Brotherhood again.  
  
Lance suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain inside his skull. He collapsed onto the floor for the second time, trying to contain his powers, which had erupted out of control. His headache grew steadily worse as he tried to restrain the earthquake he was generating. There was only one way to stop it. Lance concentrated on the ground beneath him. It ripped apart, and shot upward, sending Lance backward. His head collided with the wall, and he was knocked into darkness.  
  
Kurt, Roberto, and Ruben were standing in the hallway. The hallway was lined with doors. These doors led to the boys' bedrooms and bathrooms. Suddenly, the mansion began to quake, pictures fell off the walls, the boys fell over. They fell into one another. After a moment, there was a crash, and the quaking stopped.  
  
"Get off of me," said Roberto, pushing Kurt away.  
  
"You and Ray are very alike," Kurt told him, much to Roberto's annoyance.  
  
"Thanks a lot, you rat!" Roberto said, pushing Kurt into the wall.  
  
"See what I mean?" Kurt teleported as Roberto lunged for him. Instead, he slammed into the bathroom door. Unfortunately, the door had been a victim of Aaron and Shawn. It swung open. Even worse for them, was what was inside.  
  
Ray Crisp stood there with his eyebrows raised. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet. It was obvious he had just taken a shower.  
  
"It's the lady or the tiger," he told them menacingly.  
  
"Tiger," said Kurt, minutes later, laying on the ground, "Definitely the tiger."  
  
Ray had fried them all with bolts of blue electricity seconds after the bathroom door had opened. Then he had walked off, saying something about getting some clothes on.  
  
Jean had been outside when the ground began to shake. After it suddenly halted, she had run inside looking for Lance, followed by Scott. They found him unconscious in the corridor outside of the kitchen. Scott looked around at the hall. He whistled.  
  
The ground had been torn apart as if a giant hand had reached down and picked up a chunk of it and scattered it through the corridor. It was obvious where Lance had crashed into the wall. It had been smashed inward, the brick inner layer crumbling.  
  
"Lance!" Jean said, kneeling by his unmoving body.  
  
"Jean?" Scott said, "Have you seen what he did?" He gestured at the wall and the floor.  
  
Just then, Aaron and Shawn ran in.  
  
"What the?" Shawn said.  
  
"What did he do?" said Aaron.  
  
"That's none of your concern," said Scott absent-mindedly.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Shawn.  
  
"Yeah," said Aaron, giving Scott a reproachful look, "How else are we going to get back to our rooms?"  
  
Shawn pointed at the gigantic hole ripped into the ground.  
  
After a couple weeks, the weather warmed up. John had talked little, and Lance had said almost nothing, after recovering from a mild concussion. Then, on a warm day, after lunch, he was sitting by himself under a tree.  
  
"You idiots!" he suddenly shouted. It looked like Aaron and Shawn had dumped a good bit of oatmeal over Lance's head.  
  
"You can't catch us, Lancey-Pantsey!" said Aaron, as the twins took off around the mansion. The three mutants disappeared from sight.  
  
That was all they heard Lance say for a while, but the twins claimed he had screamed and cursed at them for hours while they ran from him.  
  
Rogue sat in the shade of another tree, and watched the scene, laughing with Bobby. John also sat with them, but he was deeply engrossed in a essay he was writing.  
  
"John?" Rogue said tentatively, because John's temper was like a bomb just waiting to explode.  
  
John didn't look up from his paper.  
  
Rogue continued, "Why don't you talk to us anymore?"  
  
"You never wanted to talk to me," John kept writing the essay.  
  
Fortunately, Rogue didn't have to think of something to say to John, because at that moment, a fuzzball fell out of the tree above them.  
  
"Looky," said Bear proudly, holding out his hands to them, "I's feedin' the buds!"  
  
"Eww!" said Rogue. He had a handful of wriggling, squirming worms.  
  
John snorted. So they're worms, he seemed to be saying, Big deal.  
  
He got up. "While you deal with a certain annoying furball, I'll be... somewhere else."  
  
The Brotherhood left that day, taking Lance with them. He was obviously going against his will. The guy called Slade also had decided to leave with them.  
  
Kitty watched them leave, and she told Rogue, "I was, like, just starting to warm up to Lance, too."  
  
"Good riddance," said Bobby said, and Kitty glared at him.  
  
John didn't say anything. He watched them leave with a smile on his face.  
  
In chemistry class, Scott was explaining the uses of iodine and sulfuric acid to the students. Suddenly Aaron rushed in, followed closely by Shawn.  
  
"Mr. Summers!" Aaron said loudly.  
  
"There's-" Shawn said, catching his breath, "It-"  
  
"You got to come!" said Aaron, with Scott wincing not only at Aaron's bad grammar, but the fact that he had to do something with the twins.  
  
"What is it?" he asked irritably.  
  
"We-," Aaron said, obviously at a loss for words, "I-"  
  
"Please," pleaded Shawn, falling to his knees dramatically.  
  
"Alright," Scott gave in.  
  
The twins exchanged a secret grin, then led him down a corridor, and through a door.  
  
Suddenly, snowballs came hurtling out from behind a desk, every one smacking into Scott's face. Luckily for them all, his glasses stayed on.  
  
Scott turned to the twins, his face red with anger.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Shawn.  
  
"Looks like the one-eyed monster's angry," said Aaron, "Run for your life!"  
  
They took off down the corridor, screaming. People poked their heads out of doors as the twins passed, closely followed by a steaming Scott.  
  
They slid down a banister, and landed a good three feet away from a hideous blue rug on the floor. Scott tore down the stairs and stepped down on the rug. It collapsed downwards, letting Scott fall down into a deep pit half-full of what used to be lime Jell-O.  
  
"Oops," said Aaron, "I forgot about that one."  
  
"Wonder how long that's been there," said Shawn thoughtfully, staring at the Jell-O.  
  
"Is it still edible?" Aaron shouted down to Scott.  
  
Kitty said, "You two are so totally weird. What are you doing?"  
  
"Er," said Shawn.  
  
"We're saving Scott from the Jell-O monster!" Aaron said seriously, as if he believed it himself.  
  
"Um, bro?" Shawn looked at Aaron with a funny look on his face. "Where'd you come up with that one?"  
  
"But-" said Aaron.  
  
"No time for that now! We must make our escape!" Shawn dragged his brother away through the hallways.  
  
"He'll never find us here!" Shawn said, pushing open the door to the girls' restrooms.  
  
At dinnertime, Shawn and Aaron risked getting something to eat. As they sat down, Amara and Kitty turned to them.  
  
"Why were you, like, in the girl's bathroom today?" asked Kitty.  
  
"What?" said Shawn, "We would never conceive of such a thing!"  
  
"Unless Summers was chasing us," said Aaron. Shawn elbowed him.  
  
"Shut up," Shawn muttered.  
  
"Oh, right," Aaron said quickly.  
  
"Then why did a spider smile at me?" Amara said, annoyed.  
  
"Don't be silly," Shawn said, waving a dismissive hand, before Aaron could mess things up, "Spiders can't smile!"  
  
"What's all this about a girl's bathroom?" Ray said in a bored tone, as he sat down.  
  
Aaron had just opened his mouth, when Shawn pushed him off his chair.  
  
"Hey," Aaron said angrily, "What was that for?"  
  
"For all of the times you... umm... Shawn groped for a good excuse.  
  
"Spill the beans, freaks," Ray said, still bored.  
  
"Okay!" said Aaron, happy to tell their story.  
  
Shawn groaned and put his head in his hands.  
"And then Shawn said we had to escape, and we-" Aaron was cut off by Shawn.  
  
"And then we came in here!" Shawn said hurriedly.  
  
Aaron turned to look at him, "No, we di-"  
  
Shawn grabbed Aaron and dragged him bodily from the table. Kitty giggled.  
  
"You idiot!" Shawn told his brother in a whisper.  
  
"What did I do?" Aaron asked, then added, "And why are we whispering?"  
  
"Do you want them to know we were in the girl's bathroom?" Shawn asked him, exasperated.  
  
"You were in the girl's bathroom?" Bobby asked them, laughing.  
  
Shawn groaned. It would take them a lifetime to live this one down.  
  
That night, Kitty and Rogue abandoned a game of table soccer to go to bed early. Kitty was brushing her teeth, when suddenly she burst out.  
  
"Why did he go with them?" she said angrily, "they, like, treated him like trash!"  
  
Rogue smiled, "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"No!" Kitty quickly, "I just can't believe Lance would go with them after they left him to die!"  
  
"And, you like him!" Rogue insisted.  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Okay, maybe a little. Like, what do you think?"  
  
"I think," Rogue said, "you can do better! I mean, he's not that nice of a guy, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I guess..." Kitty said thinking, "like, what about you and Bobby?"  
  
Rogue laughed and they began a heated discussion about boys.  
  
After the girls had left, Bobby had left the table soccer game, too. He sat down next to John who was working on some Geometry homework.  
  
"Why don't you do your homework during study hall?" Bobby asked, his survival instincts running low.  
  
John turned to him, "Why don't you put a lid on it, and mind your own business? Go find Rogue and do something mushy, I don't care! Just leave me alone!" He got up, and left the room, probably to prevent himself from killing Bobby.  
  
"Touchy chap, isn't he?" said Shawn, who had sat down next to Bobby. He had a purple pigeon on his shoulder. The ugly pigeon morphed into Aaron, squishing Shawn and Bobby in the process.  
  
"Oh, hi, Snowball!" he said, oblivious to the glare Bobby was giving him, "What's wrong with your face?"  
  
Bobby looked surprised, and Shawn grabbed Aaron and pulled him away, before the insult sank in. Bobby got up, and tried to get at Aaron.  
  
"Leave the poor chap alone, will you?" said Shawn angrily, blocking Bobby's attempts to reach Aaron, "He doesn't know what he's saying!"  
  
"I know what I said!" Aaron said, confused, "I said, what's wrong wi- "  
  
Shawn kicked him, hissing, "Be quiet!"  
  
Roberto walked up to Shawn, "What's going on?"  
  
"Bobby's overreacting a bit," Shawn said.  
  
"A bit?" said Aaron, "I'd say-"  
  
"I said, shut up!" Shawn yelled at him, "Fix your bloody brain, bro!"  
  
"Right!" Aaron gave him thumbs-up.  
  
"Hey, freaks, do us a favor, and go home to mommy, like that Rahne!" Ray shouted at them.  
  
Roberto turned to Ray, a furious look on his face. He charged at Ray, yelling, "Don't make fun of Rahne!"  
  
Shawn looked confused. "What's this all about?" He asked, watching the 'shocking' fight in front of them.  
  
"Shawn," said Aaron, leading Shawn away, "It's time I told you about the birds and the bees."  
  
Bobby snorted, and headed upstairs to bed. He was glad he had gotten a new roommate since John had left. Well, kind of. Ruben Ryder bounced on the bunk above Bobby.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" Bobby sighed.  
  
"He's putting his plan of killing us into action." Ray grumbled, rather beat up after the fight with Roberto.  
  
"Dude, by annoying us to death." said Allen unnecessarily.  
  
"Yeah," said Bobby, "Just don't break the bed, okay?" He laid down, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The girls however, had been joined by Amara and Jessica. They too, began to contribute to the conversation.  
  
"I feel sorry for Roberto, don't you?" asked Amara.  
  
"Yeah, like, his girlfriend had to leave because of all of that mutant exposure," said Kitty.  
  
Jessica listened mostly, not knowing anyone enough to comment. Then, she spoke up.  
  
"What do you guys think about that John guy?" Jessica asked, "I think he's creepy."  
  
"I, like, totally agree with you, Jess," Kitty agreed.  
  
"I think he's kind of mental," said Amara, "What about you, Rogue?"  
  
"I don't know," Rogue said, "I'll admit, he's hard to understand sometimes..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Amara teased.  
  
"I don't know, really. I think John's problem is that he doesn't trust anybody."  
  
"Like, I never noticed," Kitty said, "I was, like, totally scared of him!"  
  
Rogue sighed, "All he wanted was a friend."  
  
"Well, he follows you and Bobby around, doesn't he?" Amara said.  
  
"Yeah, but we blew it," Rogue informed her, "We never noticed, or cared, for that matter, anything relating to him. Now he won't talk to us."  
  
"At all?" asked Jess.  
  
"Except to vent his temper," Rogue said, "not at all."  
  
She rolled over in her bed, and tried to go to sleep. She felt guilty, and she didn't like feeling guilty about John, of all people. But that was exactly why she felt guilty, because.  
  
Rogue sighed, all of this going around in circles was giving her a headache.  
  
Aaron and Shawn sat outside with Rogue, Bobby, and John. They weren't completely there, though, Scott had given them tons of homework after the Jell-O incident.  
  
"I still can't believe you went into the girl's bathroom," Bobby laughed.  
  
"We-" Shawn was cut off by John.  
  
"Just leave them alone, will you?" he said, and returned to his book.  
  
Bobby blinked, getting more confused by the minute. Now John was defending the Kerrs. Weird.  
  
A half-hour passed, and the group was frantically doing homework. Except for John. He had fallen asleep about five minutes after he had told Bobby off. Suddenly he sat up.  
  
"Kerri!" he said.  
  
The others looked at him. John ignored them.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered to himself. "... right under my nose!"  
  
He got to his feet, and cracked his head off of a low-hanging branch. He swore under his breath, and walked away, cursing himself.  
  
"What was that all about?" the twins asked together.  
  
Bobby was still staring, stunned, at the retreating John.  
  
"I don't have a clue," said Rogue.  
  
John sat down on a brick wall, still cursing himself.  
  
"How could I not have remembered?" he asked himself, "How could I not have known?" He put his head in his hands, aware of the stares he was still receiving from Bobby. "Kerri, she was. right there," John told himself. "And I didn't know, I didn't even try." He struggled to keep himself from crying. "She was so close, and I didn't notice!" He cried out in anger, and tore away, running, not knowing where, or even caring, until he stopped in a unused room of the mansion. He sat down in a chair, and tried to clear his mind. Unable to do this, he dropped off into sleep.  
  
That night at dinner, Rogue joined the rest of her friends at the table. John never sat with them during meals. Last time he had, Ray had made fun of him. She looked around the room. She couldn't see John anywhere.  
  
"Hey, do any of you know what's up with John?" Rogue asked them.  
  
"Dude, maybe he's going through puberty!" Allen said.  
  
"Allen, that was stupid," Ray told him, "Shut up!" Then he turned to Rogue, "What's wrong with him? I know what's wrong with him! He's-"  
  
"Ray!" said Amara, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
Ray glared at her.  
  
"Like, what did I miss?" Kitty said, looking at them.  
  
"John's been acting really weird, and now he's killing himself about something," Bobby told her.  
  
"Yeah, something about Kerri," said Aaron.  
  
"Dude, what's a Kerri?" Allen asked them.  
  
Amara rolled her eyes, "Allen, Kerri is a name."  
  
"Who's Kerri?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"We don't know," Rogue replied.  
  
Suddenly, Bobby had an idea, "Rogue, remember when John left?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rogue gave him a look that reminded him distinctly of Logan.  
  
"Jean went inside his mind! She might know what's going on, and who Kerri is!" Bobby said eagerly.  
  
"Let's do that after dinner," Kitty said, "I, like, have nothing else to do."  
  
"Well, I know one thing about this Kerri person," said Aaron.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked him.  
  
"She's got to be a great person," Shawn said.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Amara.  
  
"She's got K-e-r-r in her name, doesn't she?" Shawn and Aaron Kerr said together.  
  
Ray groaned, shaking his head.  
  
Peitro wasn't in a good mood. He grabbed Slade by the shoulders and showed him around the beat-up Brotherhood Headquarters. Peitro also introduced him to everyone very rapidly.  
  
"Just shut up, will you?" Gambit told the speed demon, "We're in the middle of a game of poker!" He dealt the players new cards.  
  
Peitro shrugged. "Oh, yeah, and that lump over there is Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche."  
  
"Is he the one you guys left for dead?" Slade asked, not realizing that this was a touchy subject.  
  
Peitro laughed nervously, "What are you talking about? We would never- " he stopped as he clutched his bleeding nose. "Aaaahh!" he yelled. "What was that for?"  
  
Lance turned on him angrily, "Never what? Never leave anyone for dead? Oh, no of course not!" He laughed grimly, "Why don't you go show your new piece of trash to his room?" Lance stalked off.  
  
Slade watched him go cheerfully, "He's got a nasty temper, don't you think?"  
  
Peitro moaned, rather pitifully.  
  
"What's with you?" Slade asked him, "You're not bleeding that much!"  
  
Peitro whimpered as blood gushed from his smashed nose. He pointed at one of the doors.  
  
"Ah, my new bedroom," Slade said happily, "Who's my roommate?"  
  
Peitro pointed to himself.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Slade exclaimed, then went to examine the beat-up armchairs gathered around the TV. He smiled as he plucked a bit of stuffing from the back of one.  
  
Peitro sped to the bathroom to tend to his bleeding nose.  
  
"What's with Pierre?" Slade asked Gambit.  
  
Gambit turned red eyes to Slade slowly. "Who's Pierre?"  
  
Slade looked down at a paper which was entitled 'Debts'. He pointed to the name Remy.  
  
"What's a Remmy?" he asked, "Or is it Reemy?"  
  
Gambit handed him a card.  
  
"Thanks," Slade said, "What's it for?"  
  
The card exploded in his face.  
  
"Nice trick," Slade said, and walked away.  
  
Gambit shrugged, and went back to playing cards.  
  
The group of students entered the MC together. Jean looked up as they came in.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"We want to know what happened when you were in John's mind the day he left," Bobby informed her.  
  
Jean looked surprised, "But, why?"  
  
"We're worried about John," Rogue explained.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ray grumbled, receiving another sharp jab in the ribs from Amara.  
  
"Ray!" she hissed, "Shut up!" Amara turned to Kitty, "Honestly," she said, "I think I was put on earth to keep an eye on Ray!" Ray glared at her as Kitty giggled.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you, however noble your intentions may be," Jean told them all, "It's John's business, and I had no reason to break into his mind. It was irresponsible of me."  
  
Bobby blinked. He hadn't considered her refusing to tell them.  
  
"Good job, Caveman," Ray told him sarcastically. "Now not only do I have sore ribs," he gave Amara a dirty look, "We didn't get any info."  
  
"Dude, maybe we should ask John!" Allen suggested.  
  
"Allen," Bobby told him, "Your brain oozes more than the rest of your body."  
  
Allen laughed, not understanding what Bobby had said.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said, "Bobby's right. If we asked John, he'd probably barbecue us."  
  
"Like, count me out on that plan," Kitty said, and phased through the wall.  
  
Ray nodded, "She's got a point," he said, "Anyway, you two are supposed to be the freak's friends, so you two can ask." He walked away, with Allen following him.  
  
"Good luck," said Aaron.  
  
"You'll need it," said Shawn, and they, too disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"I guess it's up to you guys, then," Amara told them.  
  
Ruben grinned, "Hey, I'll go with you!"  
  
"Ruben, you really don't need to," Rogue said.  
  
"But I want to!" Ruben insisted.  
  
"Oh, alright," said Bobby, grudgingly, "We'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! I created suspense! *pauses* At least, I think I did... Anywho, YAY for new readers!!! Umm.. In case you're wondering, this chapter was here for entertainment and to make reference to a very important character. *cough*oh-so-subtle-hint*cough*  
  
Pleeeeease review, or I might feel rejected, and accidentally-on-purpose forget to update. So review my NEW chapters!!  
  
'May the emus poo on someone else's lawn' 


	6. Not Quite Eye To Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, haven't you read the other chapters. I still don't own some of the original characters, Kernl "Toad" Sandrz wouldn't give them to me. I DO own whoever is left over, though. The characters that Kernl and I created belong to us, so don't steal them, please. *puppy-dog eyes* Thank you for wasting your time *ahem* I mean, giving up you time.  
  
**********************  
"Professor, what are we going to do about this kidnapping problem? Even after our mission, they still aren't backing down!" Scott said angrily.  
  
"I'm working on it, Scott," Charles Xavier told him. "I'm trying to locate their new headquarters. I think I'm getting close."  
  
"What about Storm?" Jean asked, anxiously, "Why hasn't she come back?"  
  
"I don't know," Xavier said, "I can't seem to locate her with Cerebro."  
  
"That's not a good sign," Scott stated, unnecessarily, looking out the window.  
  
"The students are saying there's something wrong with John," Jean told the professor.  
  
"Did they specify?" questioned Xavier.  
  
"No, only that they wanted to know what I saw in John's mind," Jean replied.  
  
"Did you tell them?"  
  
"No." Jean turned away, "It's not my business, either."  
  
"You're right, Jean," the professor told her, "but don't dwell on it. There was nothing else you could have done."  
  
**********************  
"I win, *again*," Gambit announced.  
  
"I quit!" said Toad, throwing down his cards, "I'm tired of losing!"  
  
The rest of them agreed with Toad, and got up to watch TV or go to bed. Slade walked into his new room. Peitro was bouncing on his bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Slade asked in his cheerful manner.  
  
"Going to sleep," Peitro continued to jump up and down.  
  
"Won't that make your nose bleed again?" Slade pointed out.  
  
Peitro thought about this, then sat down on the bed  
  
Slade laid down on the soft, no doubt stolen, bed. He dropped off quickly, even with Peitro's new attempt to fall asleep, talking rapidly to himself.  
  
**********************  
Slade woke up suddenly to a loud crash. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He decided to go and investigate the source of the noise. Looking around the room, he saw that the back door had been torn off of its hinges. He surveyed the half-circle of armchairs. No one there. Something dropped down off of the ceiling in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Slade asked the mysterious figure, but received no answer.  
  
The figure attacked him.  
  
"Bad idea," Slade grinned, sure that this man was no threat. He blocked the man's move, and slipped behind him, "Can't catch me!" he taunted. Then, to his surprise, the man turned around in an instant. Slade was sent flying as the man threw him into the wall.  
  
A door banged open. Gambit had heard the noise.  
  
"Rise and shine, Brotherhood!" he shouted, "We have a guest!"  
  
Gambit tackled the stranger, throwing him to the ground. Then, through the broken back door, came three other men. They threw themselves at Gambit, restraining him. Gambit fought to throw them off, but failed. Even with his strength, he was no match for four specially trained men. A bolt of blue light flew out from inside a door. It engulfed one of the men, who cried out, throwing him away from Gambit.  
  
Wanda stood in the doorway, and threw another hex bolt. It hit another man, sending him painfully into the wall, where he slumped down next to Slade.  
  
Toad, trying to impress Wanda, leapt at the third guy. He missed in his enthusiasm, and flew out the back door.  
  
Peitro sped into the room, only to be tripped flat on his face by Lance.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Peitro asked furiously, scrambling to his feet.  
  
Lance ignored him, and looked over Peitro's left shoulder, "You might want to duck."  
  
"Why would I want-"  
  
Lance used his powers to cause the ground to lurch violently. The man who had been about to hit Peitro over the head with a lamp fell over, and slid along the floor. Peitro, too, fell onto the floor.  
  
Peitro stared, wide-eyed at the man getting up off of the ground. Lance swung his fist into the man's face. There was a crunch, and the man's nose was smashed, blood pouring from it just as it had from Peitro's. This didn't slow the man down. If anything, it just made him angry. He lunged for Lance, who just sidestepped out of his way, and laughed. That was the last straw. The guy slammed into Lance's injured mid-section, throwing him off-balance. Lance collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Peitro kicked the man face-first into the wall, then ran around him, going so fast he wasn't even a blur. The running in circles created a whirlwind, throwing the man out of the back door, onto the re-entering Toad.  
  
Gambit was also thrown backward by the sudden wind. He slammed into his bedroom door and smashed through it, unconscious.  
  
Wanda shot hex bolts at the advancing men, but they dodged them. They grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her. She screamed at them, struggling. With her hands tied behind her, she was unable to do anything. A man dragged her outside with difficulty.  
  
Toad leapt onto the back of the truck, trying to pry the door open. As the truck sped up and hit a bump in the road, Toad was thrown off, landing in a neighbor's rosebush.  
  
"Ow!" he cried, jumping out, and pulling a thorn from his arm, "Wanda!"  
  
Blob burst out of the house, looking around, "What'd I miss?"  
  
Toad flicked out his long tongue, and caught a fly. He looked around at the room. Lance lay in a heap on the floor. Gambit was smashed through a door. Peitro was walking rather dizzily around the room. Everyone else had slept through the fight. And to top it all, Wanda was gone.  
  
**********************  
Rogue sat outside with Bobby, scanning the grounds for a sign of John. Nothing. She hadn't seen him in classes, either. Ruben sat down next to her.  
  
"Guess what?" he said.  
  
"What?" Rogue groaned.  
  
"I know how to find John!" Ruben said proudly.  
  
"How?" Rogue asked, more interested.  
  
"I hired Aaron and Shawn!" he grinned.  
  
"Wonderful, Ruben," Bobby said, "Now we have *three* lunatics on our hands, not counting John."  
  
"What'd Rogue do to *you*?"  
  
A squirrel jumped into Rogue's lap. It morphed into Aaron. He grinned up at Rogue, who glared at him, disgusted, and pushed him off her lap.  
  
"We found your ex-friend, or whatever he is now!" He announced.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'll show you," he said, getting off the ground, and brushing himself off, "Shawn's keeping him busy."  
  
Rogue sighed. John's going to be in a great mood *now*, she thought.  
  
When they reached an unused corridor, they found a soaking wet John and Shawn, who was handing John a towel rather nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, really," Shawn was telling John, "I forgot about that one."  
  
John snatched the towel from Shawn angrily. Then he turned to look at the advancing group.  
  
"What's this, a slumber party?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"John, we want to talk to you," Rogue said.  
  
"Do you?" John said, drying himself off with the towel.  
  
"Er. we'll be going now," Aaron said, and pulled Shawn down the hall.  
  
"What's wrong, John?" Rogue continued.  
  
"Nothing." John said, "Everything's *peachy*."  
  
"John," Rogue sighed, "We want to *help* you."  
  
"Yeah, sure you do," John said, annoyed, "And I'm sure that Ray creep wants to help me, too."  
  
"He's got a point," Ruben said loudly.  
  
"John," Rogue began.  
  
"No," John interrupted her, "No, you don't want to help, you just want to satisfy your suspicions that I'm a complete loser." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"John, please," Rogue began again.  
  
"There's nothing wrong!" John's voice rose, "It's the same way it was before, just leave me alone!"  
  
Bobby sighed, "John, just listen to her for a second!"  
  
John turned to Bobby now, "Right, sure, I'll waste a couple more minutes with you," He waited.  
  
"We want to know what's wrong," Rogue began.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" John said.  
  
"No, something's wrong, John," Rogue said, going against her instincts, and telling John he was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me!" John yelled.  
  
"John, no, listen," Rogue pleaded, "You won't talk to us! You go and hide away after something happens! Why won't you tell us what's wrong?"  
  
John looked to her, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"How do you know that?" Bobby asked him.  
  
"I know," John said quietly, "You've never had to, you never needed-" He stopped, and turned away from them, "Just leave me *alone*!" His voice had a note of desperation in it, "*Please*!"  
  
"John." Rogue looked from Bobby to Ruben.  
  
Ruben spoke up, "Will you at least tell us who Kerri is?"  
  
John stiffened, and Rogue thought he would yell at them some more. To her surprise, he didn't.  
  
John turned back around to look at them. His normally angry features were saddened.  
  
"Kerri," he said, "Was my best friend. My only friend."  
  
Rogue blinked. She hadn't expected this. Come to think of it, she didn't know what she had expected.  
  
"You mean back in Australia?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yes," John said.  
  
"You only had one friend?" Ruben asked, surprised.  
  
"That's right," John said, stiffening again, as if he were afraid Ruben was going to tease him. When he didn't, John continued, "Everyone else was either afraid of me, or they made fun of me."  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked in a whisper.  
  
"Somehow, they knew," John said, "They knew I was different."  
  
Bobby felt a wave of guilt. He had never had really thought about John's feelings. But John had never complained, not once, until recently.  
  
"So what happened to Kerri?" asked Ruben.  
  
"She left," John said bluntly, "Because of me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue inquired.  
  
"I was a bad influence on her," John said, "I had perfected the art of pick pocketing, and stealing when some guys decided they could kick me around. So when one of them stole all of my money, I broke into his house, and got it back, no problem."  
  
"You did that?" Bobby asked, half impressed, and half sickened at the idea.  
  
"Yeah, I did." John smirked, and pulled a wallet from his pocket, "See this before?"  
  
"Hey!" Bobby said, "That's mine!"  
  
"Exactly," John tossed it to him, and laughed coldly as Bobby checked to make sure nothing was missing, "No one trusted me. As you can see, they still don't."  
  
Bobby looked embarrassed.  
  
"Just trying to make a point, mate," John said, coolly.  
  
"Why did you take other people's money?" Bobby asked, covering his embarrassment.  
  
"Couldn't get any off my parents, and people kept taking the stuff I earned," John continued, "Anyway, I found out my power one day, and worked with it. In the process I burned down a whole bunch of stuff. One time I accidentally set a field on fire. It spread, and accidentally burned down a school. I got in trouble with the cops."  
  
"Is that when you left?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No," John said, "My dad was a cop. I got away with a warning. Like those ever do any good."  
  
"So you did it again," Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah, but never on purpose," John said, "but I couldn't just go up to the cops and say, 'Oh, I'm sorry, officer, I'm a mutant, I didn't mean to, really!' Like they'd care," John laughed grimly, "Anyway, Kerri's father got all angry with her, and threatened to take her back to the U.S.. She stuck around with me, though, and her father went through with his threat and took her."  
  
"Did Kerri do anything against the law?" asked Ruben.  
  
"No, of course not," John said, "She wouldn't do anything like that, even if I did."  
  
"Did she know you were a mutant?" Rogue asked.  
  
"She knew. Somehow her father found out, and that was what must have really set him off. He was completely against mutants," John's eyes were unreadable. He had regained his normal rebellious attitude, "So they left. I never saw either of them again. Everyone rejected me. I accepted it. End of story."  
  
"But why are you suddenly so distant?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"When you're suddenly turned into a science experiment, you'll understand," John said.  
  
"John, let's not go over this *again," Rogue stated, slightly irritated, "We are your *friends*, we want to *help* you."  
  
"Where were you *before* when I actually needed you?" John asked.  
  
"I-" Rogue began.  
  
John interrupted her, "Exactly! You're not my friends, just people trying to prove a point. If you tell anyone, all they're going to do is make fun of me again. I don't need any help! Just back off!"  
  
"John!" Rogue said sharply, "We-"  
  
"Save it! Why don't I just leave? Then you won't have poor little Johnny to worry about anymore."  
  
"John, I understand completely," Rogue said.  
  
John raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure you do," he said sarcastically.  
  
'No, really," Rogue told him, "I was shunned, too, remember? Everyone was afraid of me, because people got hurt around me. I stayed away from everyone."  
  
John shrugged, "You have friends now," He waved his hand toward Ruben and Bobby.  
  
"John, just tell us what's bugging you!" Bobby insisted.  
  
"What, and everything will be all better?" John said, "We'll all live happily ever after? No, I know what I'm doing. I don't need anyone's help!" He pushed past them, and walked away.  
  
**********************  
"How did it go?" Amara asked them at dinner.  
  
Rogue groaned.  
  
"That bad?" asked Shawn through a mouthful of chocolate cake.  
  
"Like, why do you eat that stuff for dinner?" Kitty asked him, "It's totally bad for you."  
  
Aaron looked at her seriously, "Chocolate's good for the imagination."  
  
"Like, whatever, Aaron," Kitty said, "Anyway, was it that terrible, Rogue?"  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad," Ruben said.  
  
"Shut up, you walking light bulb!" Ray said, "No one asked for *your* opinion!"  
  
"Ray!" Amara said, and shoved Ray off his chair.  
  
"Dude, you totally let her push you around!" Allen said, not realizing he was signing his own death sentence.  
  
"You stupid slimeball!" Ray shouted at him, "I'll fry you!"  
  
Allen jumped up out of his seat. Ray chased him out of the door and outside.  
  
"Dude," they heard Allen say before he ran from the room, "What's eating you?"  
  
"So, really, Rogue, how *did* it go?" Amara asked again.  
  
"Well, he told us *some* stuff," Bobby said, "Which was surprising."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue saw John leaning against the wall, watching them with a glare.  
  
"So, like, what did he tell you?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"He said who Kerri was," Bobby said, "She was John's best friend when he lived back in Australia."  
  
"He lived in Australia?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Um, bro, haven't you ever heard the guy talk?" Aaron rapped his brother on the head with his knuckles.  
  
"Anyway, she left because her dad hated mutants or something," Ruben said.  
  
"I think he mentioned that his dad was a police officer," Bobby remembered.  
  
"Um, guys," Rogue said, "Look over there," she gestured to where John was watching them, "We're being watched."  
  
"What does *he* want?" Amara asked.  
  
"He didn't want us to tell anyone," Rogue explained.  
  
"Why?" asked Shawn.  
  
Bobby shrugged.  
  
"He said something about being made fun of," Rogue said.  
  
John stared back at them, a malicious smile playing around his lips.  
  
"Like, he still creeps me out," Kitty said, shivering.  
  
"This Kerri person, was she like John?" Amara asked.  
  
"No, not really," Rogue stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Then why did she hang out with him, of all people?" Amara asked, bewildered.  
  
John was giving them the impression that he heard every word they said.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Ray said, popping up behind Bobby's chair  
  
At the sight of Ray, John's eyes narrowed.  
  
"He's, like, totally creepy, that's why!" Kitty said.  
  
Rogue saw John looking at Ray with a irritated look on his face. He moved from his place by the wall, and left the room.  
  
"Where's Allen?" Aaron asked.  
  
"He's learning how to what it's like to be a fish," Ray said casually.  
  
Shawn and Aaron cracked up.  
  
"Huh?" said Ruben, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I shoved him into his fish tank," Ray said, "I guess being a giant blob of goo is very educational."  
  
**********************  
Gambit held an ice pack to his head.  
  
"You really need to learn to control your whirlwinds," he told Peitro.  
  
"Sorry about that," Peitro said.  
  
"Why are we just sitting around?" asked Toad angrily, "We should be rescuing Wanda!"  
  
"Well, for one thing, Lance is still unconscious. Two, we have to wait for Magneto. And three, we'd be so outnumbered, we'd be captured, too." Peitro said rapidly.  
  
"She's your sister, you dumbhead!" Toad shouted.  
  
"I know that!" Peitro snapped.  
  
"Would you guys keep it down?" Slade asked, "You're giving everyone headaches."  
  
"I'll say," said Gambit.  
  
"You don't count," said Toad, "You already *had* a headache!"  
  
"If we're not doing anything at the moment, why don't we all just go back to sleep?" Nightmare suggested, from his bedroom.  
  
Slade switched on the TV, and explained cheerfully, "I'm not tired."  
  
"Whatever," Peitro told him, and walked into their room.  
  
Gambit walked away, also going to his room, and shuffling a deck of cards absentmindedly.  
  
Toad groaned, "So we're just going to sit here?" he asked the air.  
  
"Well, that seems to be the plan," said Slade, watching Bugs Bunny outsmart Elmer Fudd.  
  
Nightmare slipped from his room, unseen by the others. Silently, he opened the door, and slid out into the night.  
  
**********************  
That night, Bobby awoke to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes to see flames racing around the room.  
  
"Fire!" he yelled, "Wake up!"  
  
Ruben sat up so quickly, he fell off the top bunk. Luckily, he missed the fire.  
  
"What the?" Bobby heard Ray speak, but couldn't see him through the smoke. Bobby tried to freeze the flames, but they were too hot.  
  
"Everyone get out!" he shouted.  
  
They all escaped the room, sweating from the scorching heat.  
  
Jessica burst through the wall, Kitty grasping her arm. She ran into the boys' bathroom, and turned on the faucets. Water poured into the sinks, and splashed into the air. Jessica held out her hands, palms up. The water continued to rush from the faucets, but it didn't enter the sinks. The hovering water flew from the bathroom, and began to douse the raging flames. The water rained heavily down into the room. The fire steamed, and went out. Jessica turned off the faucets, and left the boys' bathroom.  
  
"Dude," said Allen appreciatively.  
  
"How did you know there was a fire?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I heard someone yelling, so I asked Kitty to give me a lift here." Jessica looked at the burned room, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Bobby said, then his eyes widened. He raced down the hall, and yanked a door open.  
  
John was sitting on his bed, sweat pouring down his face, when Bobby flung open the door.  
  
"Talk about having no privacy," he said as the small group entered the room.  
  
Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders, "What the heck were you thinking?"  
  
"Whoa, mate," John said, surprised, "Slow down!"  
  
Bobby shook John, "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" John asked.  
  
"Don't act innocent, I know you did it!" Bobby said angrily.  
  
"What did I do *now*?" John looked around at everyone. They stared back at him.  
  
"John, why would you set our room on fire?" Bobby asked him.  
  
"I didn't set-" John began.  
  
"Don't deny it!" Bobby yelled in his face, "You're the only one who would!"  
  
John sighed, "Now, I wouldn't say *that*."  
  
"John," Bobby asked, "why would you do that?"  
  
"Well, if I had done it, I know perfectly well why!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you!" John said, "You'd use it against me, anyway. I haven't set anything on fire recently! The last thing I tried to barbecue was Slade back at the lab!"  
  
Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Sure, whatever, John. I'm going to get the Professor!"  
  
"Wait, Bobby!" John yelled after him, then muttered, "Oh, yeah, this definitely isn't good."  
  
********************** Yay! I finally updated! Proud of me? *crickets* Um, yeah... Yay! I wrote a serious chapter... Well, pretty serious, anyway...Yay! New readers!  
  
Rachillie- Wait. You're not a new reader. Ah, well, you're special anyway, since you're the first person to review TWO chapters!! YAY! Oh, and a tip just for you; Reviews are supposed to be about the story. Thanks. To everyone who hasn't noticed, Rachillie here is obsessed with Nightcrawler and Seto Kaiba. That's all... I think.  
  
RockerChica- I'm glad you like it! Keep reading! Lucky you, you get a tip, too; I live and breathe reviews. Well, actually, maybe I'm not THAT obsessed, but pretty close. Anywho, I hope you like these chapters.  
  
Yay! Maybe I'll break 10 reviews this chapter! Yes, I HAVE noticed that I say 'yay' alot. So... Yay! Review! 


	7. Interrogation And Pursuit

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything. Well, I *do* own some of the characters, and the plot. Same old, same old...  
  
**********************  
"John, what did you do?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" John protested, "I'm innocent!"  
  
"Yeah, like we're going to believe you!" Ray said.  
  
"For once, Ray, I agree with you," Rogue said.  
  
"What?" John said, "You'd rather believe brainless boy here than me? This is insane!"  
  
"And you're not?" Ray asked.  
  
Professor Xavier entered John's room where a large group of people had gathered. He was followed by Jean, Scott, Beast, whose name was Hank, Logan, and to John's disgust, Bobby.  
  
"Oh, look, some more visitors!" John said, annoyed, "I suppose you'll be accusing me of stuff, too?"  
  
"No, John, we want to know what really happened," the Professor said.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, I didn't do it!" John scowled.  
  
Xavier spoke again, "John, I need to read your mind, to prove if you are innocent."  
  
"Why can't you just take my word? Why don't any of you trust me?" John asked.  
  
"John," Xavier said, "Please, just calm down!"  
  
Xavier closed his eyes, and entered John's mind. Thoughts flew around everywhere. Anger for not being trusted. Fear that maybe he had done something wrong. Powerful hatred for anyone who distrusted him, and for mistreatment.  
  
Xavier searched for any sign of what had happened. He found what he had been looking for, and withdrew from John's thoughts.  
  
"Well?" asked Scott, and John glared at him, "Did he start the fire?"  
  
"Yeah, someone torches snowman and brainless boy's room, so go blame the first criminal pyrotic you can find!" John rolled his eyes. Most people looked at him, surprised. John raised his eyebrows, "What? Never seen a fugitive before?"  
  
Scott paused, then asked again, "Did John do it?"  
  
Xavier sighed, then turned to look at John. "Yes," he said, "Yes, he did."  
  
John gaped at him, "What? I didn't, I mean, I," he stuttered.  
  
Everyone stared at him. John was shaking.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear!" He said, trying to get a hold on himself, and failing, "I didn't do it! I was in my room all night!"  
  
"Calm down, John," Xavier said.  
  
"How am I supposed to-"  
  
Aaron broke in, "Hey, Professor!"  
  
"Yes, Aaron?"  
  
Shawn answered, "How come John doesn't remember burning the room? I mean, he remembers everything else just great!"  
  
"And he's definitely not lying!" Aaron added.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Scott.  
  
"When someone's lying, they get nervous. They get all shifty, and you can tell if they look guilty. Anyway, if the prof said John did it, I guess he did it, but why doesn't John remember doing it?" Aaron asked.  
  
"But-" John began.  
  
"Shut up, Toasty, this has nothing to do with you!" Aaron said.  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes, "Bro, it has everything to do with him."  
  
Xavier answered the twins, "I'm not entirely sure, but the evidence is there, in his mind. For some reason, John doesn't know that he started that fire."  
  
John suddenly became angry, "I'm tired of being talked about as if I wasn't here! Might as well make it that way!"  
  
"John!" Jean said, but John had already left his bedroom.  
  
"That was entertaining," Shawn said, "Let's get some breakfast." He left the room, followed by  
  
Aaron, who was describing in great detail what he was going to eat.  
  
"That figures," Rogue muttered under her breath.  
  
"I knew it," said Ray, and he went to change out of his singed, smoky clothes.  
  
Bobby walked out of the room, looking satisfied. Everyone else slowly filtered out, muttering and yawning.  
  
**********************  
Wanda struggled against the ropes that bound her hands behind her back, but they were tied too tightly.  
  
"Here, let me help you," a voice said soothingly. A girl with long black hair came towards Wanda.  
  
"Who are you?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I'm Crow," the girls said, kneeling next to Wanda, and fastened a dirty strip of cloth over her eyes. She untied the ropes that had bound Wanda, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll live," Wanda answered.  
  
"What's your name?" Crow asked.  
  
"Wanda, but I'm sometimes called the Scarlet Witch." Wanda shrugged, "Why are we here?"  
  
"We are wanted to be used as experiments, mostly." Crow answered seriously.  
  
"But we let all of the mutants go!" Wanda protested, "Most of them went home to their families!"  
  
"Sadly, no," Crow explained. "There were more of us. Many people escaped, thankfully. There's a new base. The scientists will continue their work there. We are being transported to this new base as we speak."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know it must be far away. Or else they wouldn't risk it," Crow smiled, "Were you one of the people who helped some of us escape?"  
  
"Sort of," Wanda said, "I mean, I fought some of the guys, but I didn't go inside the building."  
  
"I want to thank you. Because of you and your friends, Slade was able to escape."  
  
"Slade? He's with the Brotherhood now."  
  
"I don't know what you mean by the Brotherhood, but Slade has been at the base as long as he can remember. So it's wonderful that he escaped with the others."  
  
"Why didn't you escape with them?"  
  
"I was...away..." Crow said trailing off into silence.  
  
Wanda sighed, and thought, Of all of the people to get kidnapped, it ends up being me. Why not Toad or Peitro? That figures.  
  
**********************  
Aaron and Shawn had dragged John along with them to a game of paintball. So Bobby and Rogue were free to discuss last night's events.  
  
"I can't believe John would do something like that!" Rogue exclaimed, sitting under their tree.  
  
"I can," Bobby said.  
  
"But he didn't know he did it!" Rogue said, "Isn't that a bit strange?"  
  
"John is strange!" Bobby muttered, "I mean, who else would try to leave the mansion and set fire to something?"  
  
Rogue remembered the way John had looked at Ray the previous day. With such hatred it frightened her. She realized that a lot of things about John scared her.  
  
"It does make sense that he would attack the room Ray was in, though," Rogue said.  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Haven't you ever noticed the way John looks at Ray? He can't stand him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Remember when John used to sit with us at lunch?" Rogue asked Bobby, then continued without waiting for an answer, "Ray would make fun of him. You know how much that eats at John."  
  
"But Ray does that to everyone!" Bobby protested.  
  
"With John it's different. Didn't you notice when he told us about Kerri that he was sure we were going to laugh at him or something. Then there was that whole thing about telling Ray. Didn't you notice anything?" Rogue looked at Bobby.  
  
"Not really," Bobby said sheepishly.  
  
"Anyone would think that you hate John so much that you would do anything to make him mad!" Rogue said.  
  
"They would?" Bobby looked slightly unsettled, "I don't hate... I mean, I-"  
  
"Bobby?" Rogue said, suppressing a smile, "Are you jealous of *John*?" She burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Bobby said, proving Rogue's point. He paused, then added, "I just think he doesn't work out with the X-Men. He's got an attitude, and he's mental!"  
  
"Okay," Rogue said, "You're jealous of him and you don't think he works well with the X-Men... Hmm... sounds a bit like a grudge to me."  
  
"My family's scared of me! I'm never going to be allowed to go back home now! I still say we should burn down his house next time!" Bobby said angrily.  
  
"Too late," John said.  
  
"John?" Rogue said, "You're back already?"  
  
"Yeah," John shrugged, "The twins went to go change."  
  
Rogue realized that John was covered in red paint. This gave everyone the impression he was bleeding to death.  
  
"What do you mean 'too late'?" Bobby asked.  
  
But John wasn't paying any attention to Bobby. He was staring out at the mansion.  
  
"Did the prof have any visitors?" he asked them sharply.  
  
"No." Bobby said, "But-"  
  
At that moment, a large van pulled up next to the mansion. The front doors opened, and a group of people filed out. They could be recognized as Jean, Scott, Hank, and the rest of the adults, including Professor Xavier. Following them, were a bunch of men, all armed.  
  
John ran up to them, and was joined by Rogue, Bobby, and the twins.  
  
"What're you doing?" John asked the men.  
  
"None of your business, kid," one of them said.  
  
"Oh, I had always thought kidnappings were my business, I guess I was wrong," John said, his voice dripping sarcasm. He pointed the paintball gun he had been holding at the men, "Now really," he said, "You don't want me to shoot you, do you?"  
  
To the men, it looked like some guy, who seemed to be bleeding to death, was pointing a gun at them.  
  
John grinned, and began to fire, without aiming, into the group of men. The red paintballs splattered over them, until John realized he had run out of the paint-filled spheres.  
  
"That stinks," he said, and grabbed Aaron's gun out of his hands.  
  
"Wait!" Aaron and Shawn said together.  
  
The armed men had realized they weren't bleeding, and had either pointed their guns at John, or resumed leading the adults into their van.  
  
John grinned, and shot the guy in front of him. Instead of paint, the gun shot out what must have been a marble. The guy yelled out in pain, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You guys are great!" John told the twins, and fired again. He ignored all of the guns pointing at him.  
  
"John!" Rogue said, "Have you noticed? Well, if you haven't, there's a whole bunch of guys aiming their guns at you, and they don't seem to care if they kill you or not."  
  
"Oh, really?" John seemed to see the men for the first time, "Now that's not very nice."  
  
"John, just back off, and maybe they'll leave us alone," Bobby suggested.  
  
John considered this thought, "I dunno, what about the teachers?"  
  
"John, just back off!" Rogue said, "Please!"  
  
"Alright," John said, reluctantly, and handed the gun back to Aaron.  
  
The men turned away from him, and entered the van. The doors slammed shut, and the van disappeared down the road.  
  
"John, since when do you care about the teachers?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Hmm... I guess I just fall in love with people who decide I'm guilty for something I didn't do," John said, sarcasm in his voice. Then he looked at Rogue, "Why did you let them go?"  
  
"I know where they're going," Rogue said.  
  
"Really?" John asked, with so much enthusiasm, it was doubtful he was thinking about rescuing the teachers.  
  
"Jean projected it into my mind, right before they drove away," Rogue explained. "We'll have to save them."  
  
"Right," said Aaron, "We'll inform the troops!"  
  
"I sure hope one of you can fly the jet," Shawn said, and followed his brother.  
  
**********************  
The students had all been rounded up and informed of what had just taken place. They all entered the Blackbird, and Bobby took the controls.  
  
"*He's* flying this heap?" Ray asked, "I'm out of here!"  
  
Amara and Kitty grabbed his arms, and thrust him into his seat. Allen buckled Ray's seatbelt.  
  
"You're coming with, us, Ray," Amara told him.  
  
"This should be a cheerful trip," John said, as he sat down in the seat next to Ray reluctantly, "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to visit the Brotherhood," Rogue told him.  
  
"We're what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Going to vis-" Ruben began.  
  
"I heard her!" Ray snapped at him.  
  
"Then why did you-" Ruben tried to say.  
  
"Shut up, you lame excuse for a light source!" Ray told him.  
  
Ruben shut up, looking hurt.  
  
"Ray!" Amara said, and punched him in the stomach. Ray winced, and made a face.  
  
"Dude, why are we going the visit the Brotherhood?" Allen asked.  
  
"We have to ask them to help us save the others," Rogue said.  
  
"Like they're going to help us," Ray said.  
  
"We helped them," Rogue insisted, "Maybe they'll help us."  
  
"Yeah," said Ray, "*maybe*."  
  
**********************  
They landed in the field behind the Brotherhood's Headquarters. Luckily, the flight had been without incident.  
  
The X-Men walked up to the door, and Ruben looked around for a doorbell. He gave up, and knocked. The door opened, and Toad looked at them  
  
"We don't want any!" he said, and slammed the door in Ruben's face.  
  
Ray smirked. Ruben knocked again.  
  
"I said, we're not interested!" Toad slammed the door again.  
  
Ruben knocked on the door for the third time.  
  
Toad opened the door, and was about to yell at Ruben again, when Gambit walked up beside him.  
  
"Oh, please," Gambit said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Peitro asked them.  
  
"We need your help," Rogue said.  
  
"Do you?" Peitro asked nastily.  
  
"Shut up," Gambit told Peitro, annoyed.  
  
Ruben looked into the room, "What a mess," he said.  
  
John pushed Ruben into a bush.  
  
Gambit waved them all inside. As they entered, they realized that Ruben was right. The place was a mess. The paint was peeling off of the walls, and the drapes were faded. The armchairs were stained and lopsided, and had springs and stuffing sticking out of the sides. The TV's tracking was off, and the table where a card game had been in session, but disrupted by the X-Men's arrival, was missing a leg, and was held up by a stack of dusty books that looked like they'd never been read. There was a large hole in one of the doors, no doubt leading to a bedroom.  
  
"Nice place," Aaron commented, and smiled around at the dirty floor.  
  
"What do they want?" Nightmare asked, from in front of the TV.  
  
"They say they need our help," Gambit told him.  
  
"Oh, whatever," Nightmare tuned back to the TV, and continued to watch what looked like Rocky IV.  
  
"The professor and the rest of them were kidnapped!" Rogue said. "We know where they're being taken, but we need help!"  
  
Toad looked at her, "You know where the kidnapper's hideout is?"  
  
"I know where to find it," Rogue told him.  
  
"Come on!" Toad grabbed Gambit's arm, and attempted to drag him out of the door, but Gambit didn't budge, "Let's go! We can save Wanda!"  
  
"Wanda?" Amara asked, "Who's Wanda?"  
  
"She's my sister," Peitro said.  
  
"You have a sister?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Magneto's his father," Lance said, leaning against his bedroom's doorframe.  
  
**********************  
"Magneto's your dad?" Ray snorted, "Man, your family's got a lot of problems!"  
  
Amara jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Ray scowled, "If you keep that up, I could be permanently damaged."  
  
"Exactly," Amara said, and Ray glared at her.  
  
"Lance?" Peitro said, surprised, "I thought you were still unconscious!"  
  
"Does it look like I'm asleep to you?" Lance told him. He took a step forward, and winced. He touched his injured left side, "That stupid oaf started the bleeding again," Lance told no one in particular.  
  
"What stupid oaf?" Aaron asked, curiously, then added, innocently, "Did Ray visit you?"  
  
Ray kicked Aaron.  
  
"Ray!" Amara said threateningly.  
  
"What?" Ray looked at her, "I didn't do any-"  
  
"Quiet!" Rogue said, "You can discuss this later! We need to go find Jean and the others!"  
  
"And Wanda!" Toad piped up.  
  
"Was she kidnapped, too?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Yeah, and we have to do something!" Toad said.  
  
"Will you help us?" Rogue asked Gambit.  
  
Gambit looked down at her, "I cannot act without permission from Magneto."  
  
"Well, ask him then!" Rogue said desperately.  
  
Slade walked into the room. He smiled.  
  
"Hello," he said. Then he looked up at Gambit, "Magneto just sent a message. He said that we are to help Charles, whoever that is, out of trouble. Do you know what he means?"  
  
"It looks like you've got your answer, mademoiselle," Gambit told Rogue, "Alright, all of you, we're leaving."  
  
:The Brotherhood followed Rogue and the rest of the X-Men into the Blackbird. The jet took off, and headed west.  
  
"Now where are we going?" John asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," Rogue answered.  
  
"That's just great," Ray grumbled, and glanced at Amara. She appeared not to have heard him.  
  
Slade looked around at the interior of the jet, "Modern sort of thing, isn't this?"  
  
"Er," Kurt said, "Yeah."  
  
Lance leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He appeared to be in great pain, and getting back onto the Blackbird definitely wasn't going to help much.  
  
"So," Ray said to Peitro, "Magneto's your dad."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Peitro glared at Ray, "What's it to you?"  
  
"Just that it-" Ray stopped so he could avoid Amara hitting him on the head.  
  
John laughed, and received a shock of electricity from Ray.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself, mate!" John said, after recovering from the shock. Ray glared at him.  
  
Rogue sighed, and thought, This is going to be a long trip.  
  
Crow and Wanda had been transported onto a boat, and had ridden along on it for hours. They finally came to an island.  
  
"What's it like?" Crow asked Wanda.  
  
"Well, it's really big, and there's lots of huge trees, but there looks like there's a mountain really far away. There's a beach, looks like that's where we're going, and over to the side, there's a gigantic building, but it takes up almost no room on the island."  
  
"It sounds really nice," Crow said, "I hope we don't have to stay inside."  
  
They were dropped off on the shore, and the boat returned out into the deeper waters. It headed towards the building.  
  
"Now what?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Let's explore, come on!" Crow said excitedly.  
  
"What if there's something dangerous in there?" Wanda was suspicious.  
  
"They wouldn't risk us getting damaged, and besides, I'll hear anything coming." Crow took Wanda's arm, "Lead on!"  
  
Wanda grinned, she was starting to like Crow, "You think you'll be able to keep yourself from walking into anything?" Crow had explained the reason she wore the blindfold.  
  
"I'll be fine," Crow answered, and stepped into the shade of the trees.  
  
There were the sounds of birds in the trees, and the air was heavy with the scent of ripening fruit. A little ways in, a path had been cleared, leading to an entrance of a cave.  
  
"Let's go look in there," Wanda suggested, "the cave."  
  
"A cave? Sounds interesting," Crow responded.  
  
They had only walked a couple feet, when Crow stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Someone's here," Crow answered.  
  
"Where?" Wanda looked around, but she didn't see anyone. Then, to their left, a figure walked towards them.  
  
"Welcome," the figure said, stepping into the light. She had dark, smooth skin, and blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder-length, and silver-white. She was wearing a very familiar uniform, and her cape was torn and ragged.  
  
Wanda stared at her, "I know you!"  
  
Crow gripped Wanda's elbow, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Storm!"  
  
**********************  
Jean looked around at the others. They were all crammed into the back of the van, Professor Xavier getting the most room with his wheelchair. Metal bracelets had been fastened around each of their right wrists, except for Logan. Logan had attempted to cut Jean's off with his claws, but failed and received a small electric shock.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jean had asked.  
  
"It's nothing compared to what that Crisp kid's got," Logan responded.  
  
Now, they had fallen into silence, and it was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"How are we going to get out of this?" Hank asked them.  
  
"Logan, why don't you just slice a hole through the wall?" Scott asked.  
  
"I already tried, it didn't work," Logan said.  
  
"Then it looks like we're stuck," Scott said.  
  
"Not necessarily," Jean said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hank asked.  
  
"I read one of the guys' minds, and found the coordinates where we where headed. So I projected it into Rogue's mind. I wasn't able to tell her anything else, because then they put this bracelet on, and it seems to be blocking my telepathy."  
  
"Mine, too," said Xavier, "Scott, take off your glasses."  
  
"What?" Scott asked, "I'd blast Jean!"  
  
"No, you won't," Xavier said calmly, "Just take them off for a moment."  
  
Scott removed his ruby-quartz glasses designed to contain the energy blasts that emitted from his eyes 24-7. Nothing happened, but Scott quickly replaced the glasses on his face.  
  
"What happened, Scott?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Nothing," Scott said, "But it gave me a headache."  
  
"I suppose that these are designed to contain our mutant gifts. That would be why they didn't give Logan one. They are afraid that he might injure himself, or attempt to do something that could be dangerous, and be unable to heal himself."  
  
"I sure feel special," Logan said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Jean," Xavier said, "I congratulate you. You not only made escape possible, you chose a student with the right character to lead the others to us."  
  
"As opposed to?" Logan asked.  
  
"John," Scott said quickly, "He'd probably just laugh, and do something stupid."  
  
"Scott!" Jean said sharply.  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"Or it could have been Bear," Hank suggested, before Scott and Jean got into a fight.  
  
"No!" a small voice said, "I's came wiv you!"  
  
"What?" Scott said, surprised.  
  
Bear popped out from under Xavier's wheelchair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sumbodies had to save yous!" Bear said, as if he were the teacher and Jean the student.  
  
"Wonderful," Logan said, "We get kidnapped, and then we get stuck with the pathetic excuse for a hairball."  
  
"I no hairball!" Bear told Logan fiercely.  
  
"Of course not," Jean told Bear, and ran her fingers through his long fur.  
  
"Jean, do you know what they're going to do with us?" Scott asked.  
  
"No," Jean said, "I just suspect they plan on going back for the students."  
  
The cook, Mr. Kamon spoke for the first time, "And the impudent little brats deserve it too," he said, "Starting fights with my food, raiding my kitchen! No respect!"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows, "They'll be sorry that they took *this* old geezer!"  
  
Mr. Kamon looked at Logan, and picked up a cane that had been lying by him. He cracked it over Logan's head, and continued to mutter to himself about respect.  
  
Logan rubbed his head, and said more to himself than anyone, "And he's talking about respect."  
  
**********************  
"Storm?" Wanda asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was on a mission," Storm explained, and led them deeper into the cave, "Until I was captured."  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Crow asked.  
  
Wanda replied, "She's from the X-Men. The Brotherhood and the X-Men are. acquaintances."  
  
"In here," Storm told the others, and disappeared.  
  
Wanda looked around. She couldn't see anyplace to go. Crow felt the walls with her sensitive hands.  
  
"Here," she said, "There's a gap in the stone. It forms some kind of passageway. Probably hidden to the human eye. Am I right?"  
  
Wanda nodded, then realized Crow couldn't see her, then said, "You're right."  
  
She slipped in between the gap, and found herself in a tunnel. Hearing Crow enter behind her, Wanda walked forward. Suddenly, she found herself inside a huge, hollowed-out stone room.  
  
Storm walked over to them, "I found this place, and used it to keep refuge in."  
  
"Are you the only one here?" Crow asked.  
  
"No," Storm replied, "There are a few others."  
  
As if it had been called, a red wolf leapt towards them.  
  
"What is it?" Crow asked.  
  
"This is Rahne," Storm said, taking Crow's hand, and placing it on the wolf's back.  
  
Crow touched a collar of metal around Rahne's neck, "What's this?"  
  
"It's some kind of device intended to block mutant powers," Storm explained, "I have one, too. Except it's a bracelet. Rahne was in her wolf form when the device was given to her, so she must stay as a wolf."  
  
"Are there more?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yes, but they aren't here at the moment."  
  
Wanda looked around as Crow stroked Rahne's fur. She sat down on a rock. At least they couldn't be found in here.  
  
**********************  
The X-Men were extremely bored. They had been flying in the Blackbird for hours, and everyone was tired of sitting around. Bobby hadn't completed his training in the Blackbird, so he didn't know how to speed up the trip.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Aaron asked for what was probably the millionth time.  
  
"Yeah, we're there!" Ray said, aggravated, "Why don't you get out and see what it's like out there!"  
  
"If you insist!" Aaron said, unbuckling his seatbelt, and getting up. Shawn picked up a fire extinguisher and hit Aaron over the head with it. Aaron fell back into his seat, half conscious.  
He muttered to himself, "The sky is falling."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. John laughed silently.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Ray asked John, and unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
"No, ma'am," John replied, grinning at the furious look on Ray's face.  
  
Ray grabbed a handful of John's shirt and lifted him off the ground, because John hadn't been wearing his seatbelt.  
  
"Take it easy, mate!" John said, "I don't-"  
  
John didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying, because Ray punched John in his stomach, and threw him to the front of the plane. John's head crashed into the side of Rogue's seat, and he blacked out.  
  
"Ray!" Amara said in a whisper, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Ray didn't answer, but sat back down in his seat. Rogue stared at John, then Ray.  
  
"What happened *now*?" she asked them.  
  
"The sky is falling, I must tell the president," said the dazed Aaron.  
  
"The president doesn't care about your stupid problems!" Shawn informed his brother.  
  
Aaron pouted.  
  
"Ray hit John," Ruben said unnecessarily.  
  
"I see that," Rogue said, putting her hand right above John's face, but not touching him. She had not put on her gloves before they had left. In the excitement, Rogue had forgotten them at the mansion.  
  
"Bobby," she said, "See if he's alright."  
  
"What about-" Bobby began.  
  
"I'll fly this thing," Rogue said, grabbing the controls.  
  
"You don't know how to fly," Bobby told her.  
  
"How hard can it be?" Rogue asked, as Lance's eyes widened.  
  
Bobby bent over John. He touched John's face with his fingertips. With lightning speed, John grabbed Bobby's wrist. Bobby jumped.  
  
"Oh, it's you," John said, and let go of Bobby's wrist to rub his head. He groaned, "I feel like I've just been hit by the Titanic."  
  
"Bobby?" Rogue asked, "Is this light supposed to be blinking red?"  
  
"What light?" Bobby stood up to look where Rogue was pointing, "I suggest that everyone should prepare for an emergency landing."  
  
"In the middle of the ocean?" Ray asked, causing Lance and John to look nervous.  
  
"The plane floats, as long as this thingy's not damaged." Bobby pointed to a switch.  
  
Bobby began to work on getting the plane ready for an emergency landing. Suddenly, there was an explosion.  
  
"Like, what was that?" Kitty asked, scared.  
  
"I think the plane's gonna blow," Bobby said, bringing the plane down onto the calm water, "Everyone, get the lifeboats out, and get onto them, now!"  
  
The young X-Men all jumped to their feet, and rushed to do as they were told. Roberto and Ray launched the lifeboats out into the water as soon as people got into them, and jumped in one themselves. Amara and Ruben joined them.  
  
No sooner than the lifeboats reached a fair distance from the jet, it exploded. Flames streamed into the air, reaching over 30 feet. Liquid fire rained down around them, but seemed to be avoiding the X-Men's life rafts. Finally, the unnatural rain stopped. The Blackbird was still flaming.  
  
"Like, that was so totally freaky," Kitty said. She was shivering.  
  
Lance looked at what was left of the jet, and said shakily, "I'm never riding in one of those again!"  
  
John agreed, saying, "Neither am I, at least if Bobby's driving."  
  
Bobby looked at him, to retort, but stopped. John looked rather pale.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked John.  
  
"Fine," John said, "I'm alive, aren't I? No thanks to your driving."  
  
"You don't look so good," Rogue told him.  
  
"It's not easy holding off that much fire for that long," John answered. He glanced at the deep water nervously.  
  
"You did that?" Rogue asked John.  
  
"I'm the only one who could," John said, "And besides, if all you guys fried, how would I get out of here?"  
  
Rogue didn't press John further, but gave Bobby a look that said, I told you he wasn't all that bad. Bobby shrugged, and looked away.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Ray asked, also looking at the deep water.  
  
"At least there isn't any sharks!" Slade said happily, as if all they had done that day was take the dog out for a walk.  
  
"Sharks?" John said, scanning the water.  
  
Aaron grinned, and dived into the water.  
  
"Aaron!" Shawn said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Aaron morphed into a huge shark. His black eyes gleamed as he made his way towards the raft John occupied.  
  
John's pale face lost whatever color it had left when he caught sight of the Great White.  
  
Shawn laughed, "Relax, Hades! That 'shark' happens to be my slightly idiotic brother."  
  
The shark transformed itself back into Aaron. He treaded water, grinning.  
  
"This is no time for fooling around!" Rogue said, and Gambit nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"We need to find a way to get to land," Bobby said.  
  
"I'll say," John muttered.  
  
Bobby raised his eyebrows but said nothing.  
  
"We were heading that way when we, like, crashed," Kitty said, pointing.  
  
"Then we'll keep going that way," Rogue said, "But how?"  
  
Aaron's grin broadened as he returned to his spot in the raft.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten," Shawn informed them, "That my brother is a master of, well, not anything, but he can get us-"  
  
"-Out of this predicament Frosty has gotten us into," Aaron finished.  
  
"What?" Bobby said, "It's not my fault!"  
  
"How is Shawn going to get us out of this?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Shawn's not going to do anything," the disgusted Aaron said.  
  
"But," Bobby said, "Oh, right, you're Aaron, not Shawn."  
  
"That's right, Iceberg!" Aaron said, "Be careful, if you get any more dense, you might sink the Titanic, not to mention these measly little rafts."  
  
"So how are you going to get us out of this?" Toad asked.  
  
"Explain to these pitiful excuses for mutants for me, will you?" Aaron told his twin.  
  
"Aaron can transform his mutated self into any animal form his twisted mind can come up with," Shawn said, "So he can use his highly intriguing gift to pull us to shore."  
  
Aaron slipped back into the water, and dived below the surface. Within seconds, he had slipped so far into the depths, he had vanished.  
  
"Dude," Allen said, "he disappeared!"  
  
Rogue looked to where Aaron had submerged. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John. He was looking into the water with an expression Rogue had never seen on his face. Fear.  
  
"Can he speed it up?" John asked.  
  
"You can't rush a expert!" Shawn said, but even he had noticed the note of anxiety in John's voice.  
  
"John?" Rogue asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
John ignored her.  
  
"Yeah, like, you totally don't look too good," Kitty said.  
  
John continued to stare at the dark water, but he moved away from the edge of the raft. He tore his eyes away from the ocean to look at Bobby.  
  
"Is there any chance these things might sink?" John seemed as if he was suppressing panic.  
  
"Well, they wouldn't sink for no reason," Bobby said, but he couldn't resist adding, "But you never know what might come up," After he said it though, he felt guilty.  
  
John shivered, and edged farther away from the edge of the raft.  
  
Suddenly, a fountain of water was spouted into the air. Something huge surfaced from the water.  
  
"Good plan, Aaron!" Shawn said.  
  
The whale spouted again.  
  
"How is he going to get us to land?" John asked, thankful for a distraction.  
  
"Good point," Shawn said, then, "Aaron! Try something less... realistic."  
  
The whale dived under the water again. This time, he returned to the surface much faster. The gigantic monster in front of them turned its long neck, and brought its head down by Shawn's raft.  
  
"Brilliant!" Shawn said, and reached down into his raft and pulled out some rope.  
  
"What's he supposed to be, the Loch Ness Monster?" Ray asked sarcastically.  
  
"Precisely," Shawn answered.  
  
Ray shrugged.  
  
Shawn looped the rope around the monster's neck, "Everyone has a rope in their boat. Tie it around Aaron's neck."  
  
The monster waited until the rafts had been fastened, and then began to pull them in the direction Kitty had pointed out earlier.  
  
Toad eyed the insects flying about in the air around them. He caught one with his long tongue.  
  
"That's so disgusting!" Amara said.  
  
"Well, I didn't tell you to eat any!" Toad said, and continued to eat the bugs.  
  
Bobby looked back at John.  
  
"What's up with you, anyway?" He asked John.  
  
John glared at him, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on," Bobby said, "it's obvious. You're acting like you're afraid that this thing's going to just capsize at any second!"  
  
John held Bobby with his cold gaze. Then he turned away, not answering.  
  
"It's going to storm!" Amara called, "Look at the clouds!"  
  
Sure enough, the clouds had become dark, heavy with moisture. The rain began to fall, slowly at first, then coming down in sheets. Jessica did her best to help bail out the rafts with her powers. Thunder rumbled, and lightning struck all around them. The calm water had become a churning mass of waves. The rafts were at their mercy.  
  
The giant monster let out a chilling shriek as lighting struck the water beside it.  
  
"Aaron!" Shawn shouted, trying to be heard over the roar of the sea and thunder, "Stay calm!"  
  
But the monstrous sea creature took no notice and began to pull the rafts through the water at an alarming pace. The rafts were being dragged along behind it, the waves attacking at them viciously.  
  
Kitty was shivering, and drew closer to Rogue. Rogue put an arm around her, and tried to keep her balance. Suddenly, a wave crashed into their raft. It caused everyone to fall into each other. Rogue looked up in time to see John knocked over the side of the raft, and fall into the water. He sank deeper into the water.  
  
Jessica had seen this, also. Without hesitation, she dived into the water. She was immediately swallowed up in the darkness.  
  
Rogue nudged Bobby, "John just fell into the water! Jess dived in after him!"  
  
Bobby looked in the water, "You think they'll make it?"  
  
"Jess is a good swimmer." Rogue said, not voicing her fears.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue remembered. During training, sometimes they wee required to practice lifesaving and swimming in the mansion's pool. During these practice sessions, John had never showed up. Not once.  
  
They continued to battle the storm, and watched the water, waiting for the two mutants to surface.  
  
A huge thunder clap startled Kitty, so that she phased through the bottom of the raft.  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue cried, and Kitty popped up by them.  
  
Bobby reached out his hand, and pulled Kitty back into the boat, where she clung to Rogue, shivering.  
  
"That was, like, so totally freaky!" she said.  
  
Then behind them, Jessica appeared. She was struggling to stay afloat, and hold John above the water. Bobby and Ray grabbed her shoulders. Ray pulled her into their raft, and Bobby hauled John into his.  
  
Jessica sat down, exhausted, "Is he alright?"  
  
"I don't know," Bobby said, "Why didn't he just swim back to the raft?"  
  
Jessica shrugged.  
  
Rogue looked at John, Kitty still trembling by her side, "He's not breathing!"  
  
"What do you do if someone's, like, not breathing?" Kitty asked.  
  
Ray shrugged. Rogue thought about the things they'd learned in Lifesaving classes back at the Institute.  
  
"Bobby!" she said, "Do something!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I can't touch him!" Rogue told him, holding up her gloveless hands.  
  
Bobby felt for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak, "He's still alive," he looked at John closely, "Wait! He is breathing, just not very much."  
  
Sure enough, when Rogue looked at John, she could see, though barely, his chest rising and falling. Rogue and Bobby were relieved. Bobby, not only because John would be fine, but that he wouldn't have to perform mouth- to-mouth.  
  
"Like, what are you going to do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bobby said, "Maybe we should just wait and see..."  
  
He looked at Rogue. She looked worried. But when he glanced at John, he saw that his breathing had gotten stronger.  
  
"I think he'll be fine," Bobby said, and Rogue looked relieved.  
  
The rain had begun to slow down, and as suddenly as it had begun, the storm vanished.  
  
"Dude," Allen said.  
  
Ray gave him a look that said plainly, 'How stupid can you get?'  
  
"Now what?" Ray asked.  
  
The sea creature had stopped. It was turning its head toward a spot far out on the dark horizon. It cried a piercing screech.  
  
"Hey!" Shawn said, "You're right, Aaron! It is land!"  
  
"What?" Ray said, "You know what the thing's saying?"  
  
"The 'thing' is my brother," Shawn stated bluntly, "Lead on, Aaron! We're almost there!"  
  
**********************  
The older X-Men had been transferred to a boat, and luckily, had room to move around in. They, too, were caught in the storm. The floor lurched about beneath them.  
  
"I's bein' made into skoosh!" Bear yelled, as he rolled around.  
  
No one bothered to ask what 'skoosh' was. They concentrated solely on keeping themselves from smashing into the walls. Professor Xavier's wheelchair was fastened to the wall, so he was unable to roll around the room they were locked in.  
  
Jean reached out with her hand and caught Bear, who had been rolling by her.  
  
Logan grabbed the side of the professor's wheelchair, keeping himself anchored.  
  
"Jean!" he yelled to her, "Do you hear that?"  
  
Jean listened, blocking out the sound of the thunder. She heard something, far away. It sounded inhuman and piercing, though faint.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Logan said, "I haven't heard anything like it."  
  
Actually, Logan had a pretty good idea what it was. Since he wasn't about to give the others false hope, he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
**********************  
Wanda looked up, she had heard a noise. It had been drawn out, and definitely nothing human was able to create it. Wanda touched Crow's arm, she too had heard it. They snuck out of the cave. Storm had left them to do what they liked, obviously trusting them to be responsible.  
  
The girls stood in the entrance of the cave, then made their way back to the beach.  
  
"What do you see?" Crow asked.  
  
"Nothing," Wanda scanned the horizon, then looked about on the island. She could not see anything capable of making such a horrific sound, "Wait! I think I see something! Really far out in the water!"  
  
"Do you think it's another load of mutants?" Crow asked.  
  
"I don't know," Wanda told her, "Maybe."  
  
Suddenly, Rahne burst out from the trees behind them. She sniffed the air. Her tail wagged madly, and yelped happily.  
  
"I wonder why she's so happy," Wanda commented. She looked back out into the water again. The shape had gotten closer, but not enough to be distinguished. And now, there was a second, over to the left, "There's another one!"  
  
"Really?" Crow sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah, they're both coming closer!" Wanda looked at Rahne. The wolf was running out into the water, then running back onto the shore. She seemed to be trying to get to the indistinct forms out on the ocean.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wanda asked her.  
  
Rahne whined pitifully.  
  
"What's Rahne doing?" Crow asked.  
  
"It looks like she's trying to swim out to the things out on the water, but she keeps coming back. She knows she can't swim that far," Wanda explained, "But what does she want?"  
  
"I don't know," Crow replied, thinking.  
  
**********************  
The students cheered as they saw the land drawing closer.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue said, pointing, "Look! A ship!"  
  
"It's going over to some sort of building on that island," Bobby said peering at the place Rogue was pointing to.  
  
John stirred at the bottom of the raft. He coughed, and spit out some water. He groaned.  
  
"You're alive!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
John gave her a look that said, 'You think so?'  
  
"Are you alright?" Jessica called to him.  
  
"What do you think?" he said, looking pretty worn out.  
  
Bobby scowled. He should at least thank her, he thought, I mean, she saved his life! He could also be a lot less rude to Rogue.  
  
John turned to him, "I know what you're thinking, snowman," he said coldly.  
  
Bobby's temper flared, "Why didn't you just swim back to the raft, you idiot! It would have saved us all a lot of trouble!"  
  
John continued to look at Bobby, then said, evenly, "What if I couldn't?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bobby snapped.  
  
"Figures," John muttered, then replied, with forced calm, "What if I couldn't swim back to the raft?"  
  
"You could have, there was nothing stopping you!" Bobby said heatedly.  
  
"How dense can you get? You're worse than brainless boy over there!" John jabbed his thumb at Ray, who glared at him, "Let me spell it out for you," John leaned back, so he could keep Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby in his view, "I can't swim."  
  
There was a pause, then Bobby said, "You can't what?"  
  
John looked at the others incredulously, "Can't this guy understand anything?" He rolled his eyes and repeated, spacing his words out for emphasis, "I don't know how to swim."  
  
Rogue realized that this was a touchy subject, but before she could say anything, Bobby broke in.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
John closed his eyes, as if praying for patience, "I never learned."  
  
"But why didn't you?" Bobby persisted.  
  
John stared into his eyes, but didn't answer.  
  
"I said-" Bobby began, but Rogue interrupted.  
  
"He doesn't want to talk about it, Bobby!"  
  
"No," John said quietly, "No, I don't."  
  
"See? Just leave him alone, please!"  
  
John stared out at the advancing island. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Like, what is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
John pulled the raft next to them closer. He put one hand on Slade's head, and pushed him down into the raft, so that he was unseen.  
  
"John, what are you doing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sentry," John said, "He'd recognize Slade."  
  
"What about-" Rogue began, but it was too late. The guard had already seen John. The guard said something into his mike, then aimed his laser sight at John. John didn't flinch, even when more guards came out, pointing their own guns at him, too. They didn't seem to care about the rest of them. John grabbed Rogue and pushed her into the neighboring raft. He did the same with Kitty. Bobby got the picture, and followed them.  
  
John glanced down at the green dots covering his chest. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He hoped that it would work after all of that salt water. After the second try, he was able get a flame. It burst from the lighter, which he snapped shut, and tossed to Rogue. The flame moved through the air to burn through the rope binding him to the monster, which continued to pull the rafts, except in a different direction, more to the right. Away from the guards. Rogue reached out, trying to grab onto John, to prevent him from staying.  
  
"John!" she said, "Come with us!"  
  
John grabbed her bare hand. He stiffened, but gripped her hand tighter. He muttered something under his breath so quietly Rogue could barely hear, "Sorry, mate, but there's a few things you need to know..."  
  
"John, no!" Rogue cried out, and tried to yank her hand from his grasp. John held on tightly, breathing heavily. Memories, feelings, and thoughts flooded over Rogue. She knew that she was acquiring John's powers. She could feel his hand growing cold.  
  
"No!" she screamed again, and ripped her hand from his grasp. As she did this John slumped down into the raft, struggling to remain conscious. The guards were moving into the water, to grab John's raft.  
  
Rogue realized what John was doing. Sacrificing himself so that they could escape. She was shaking, breath coming in gasps, John's psyche drowning her. She grabbed Shawn's shirt, and pulled on it. Shawn understood.  
  
"Aaron, speed it up, will you?" he shouted.  
  
The guards looked over at them, as if just realizing they were there.  
  
"Who are they?" one of them asked John, shaking him.  
  
"They're," John gasped, "mutant hunters."  
  
"What's that... *thing*?" they demanded, pointing at Aaron.  
  
"I," John struggled for breath, "I don't know."  
  
Rogue was still shaking, tears pouring from her eyes. Bobby looked down at her, concerned, but unable to assist. Rogue wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm the thoughts and powers surfacing in her head.  
  
"Bobby," she begged, "help me!"  
  
"What do I do?" Bobby asked desperately. Rogue was unable to answer, she fell unconscious in his arms.  
  
**********************  
  
YAY!! I broke 10 reviews!! Oh, wait, that's cause 'idon'thaveoneyet' cheated and reviewed a all of the chapters... Wait, I told her to... But that was a long time ago... Oh, well, Yay!! Yes, I know this is an extremely long chapter. But I couldn't bear to cut it in half. Anywho...  
  
Sum41Fan- Yes, I do know some of the people reviewing this. And you're right, I'm not overly fond of Bobby. I don't mean to make him evil, that's just what happens. And besides, if he didn't do some of the things he does, this could be a very boring story.  
  
Idon'thaveoneyet- Hurry up and think up something to call yourself! It's annoying to type all that. And answering your question about Bobby, see what I told Sum41Fan. Beloved Bobby? *gags* ... That's it, I'm calling the Alliteration Misuse Office. 


	8. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I don't won the X-Men or Weird Al, and I've given up hoping *sniff*... So on with this not-so-long-awaited chapter!  
  
**********************  
Rogue screamed, and sat up.  
  
"Rogue!" Bobby said, rushing to her side, "Rogue, what is it?"  
  
Rogue looked around her. The other X-Men were sitting on the beach, some sleeping, others talking.  
  
"Rogue," Bobby said, again, "What is it?"  
  
"John..." Rogue said, "Where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
"They took him," Bobby explained, "to that building we saw earlier," Bobby paused, "What happened before?"  
  
"I tried to get John to come with us, but he grabbed my hand," Rogue told Bobby, "And I think... I think I killed him."  
  
Bobby looked at her, concerned. Ray came up to them, followed by Amara and Kitty.  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" Ray asked, in his usual bad- tempered manner.  
  
"Rogue, are you alright?" Amara asked, giving Ray a dirty look.  
  
"I'm okay now..." Rogue said, "I had a dream."  
  
"And?" Ray said impatiently.  
  
Amara stepped on his foot. Ray glared at her.  
  
"It was one of John's memories," Rogue explained. She turned to Bobby, "I think you've been bunking with Ruben too long! His talent for making things worse is rubbing off on you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked, bewildered.  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave John alone?" Rogue asked, nearly in tears, "No, you have to go and hurt him with everything!"  
  
Ray gave her a strange look.  
  
"I think she'll be fine," he grabbed Amara's arm and Kitty's shoulder and shoved them bodily away, back to where everyone else was.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" Bobby asked for the third time.  
  
"In my dream," Rogue said, ignoring Bobby's concern, "There were some older kids picking on a girl. The girl in John's picture. John got angry and tried to make them stop. They just laughed at him, so he punched one of them. Another one grabbed him, and pushed his head into the swimming pool next to them. John tried to get out of the guy's grip, but he was, about, 4 years younger than the bullies. I was John, I was drowning with him. They almost killed him, Bobby! But they pulled him out of the water, and let him get his breath back. Then they laughed again, and one of them said: 'Did you like that, Allerdyce? Want to do it again?' They shoved him back into the water. They did that three times, Bobby."  
  
Tears were brimming in Rogue's eyes. She stopped, the tears traveling down her cheeks. Then she continued.  
  
"That memory ended, and it was years later. John was standing by himself and watching everyone having fun in the same swimming pool. He watched them for a long time, until they all left. But when he was going to leave, the same guys came up to him. They all surrounded him, and threw him into the water. Ever since the day they tortured him, John was terrified of drowning. So he could never learn to swim. When they threw him in the water, he just sank. John was so scared, he didn't know what to do. After a while he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He passed out. He woke up in a hospital," Rogue wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve, "Don't you understand now, Bobby?"  
  
Bobby didn't say anything, he couldn't. He was stunned by what Rogue had just told him. He couldn't imagine John letting anyone laugh at him, bully him. John had used to be insolent and would drive Bobby crazy, while flirting with Rogue. The John he knew now was cold, stubborn, and distant. He had never shown a sign of being hurt, or afraid.  
  
Bobby watched as Rogue got up and walked over to a small fresh-water spring. She splashed the cold water on her face, and walked over to the others.  
  
**********************  
The captive X-Men had been led to a room where the walls were lined with cells. The professor was put in one, his wheelchair chained to the wall.  
  
"Oh, Charles," Jean whispered softly. Scott touched her shoulder, as a comforting gesture.  
  
Logan, too, was thrown into a cell. He immediately extended his claws, and tried to cut through the bars. They just clanged off, and Logan snorted.  
  
"Figures."  
  
Hank, and Mr. Kamon were shoved into a cell together, Mr. Kamon muttering about respect, yet again.  
  
The rest of them were escorted through a door, which led outside. The guards left them there, and returned inside.  
  
"Now what?" Jean asked Scott, as Bear began singing 'God Bless America' to the tune of 'Beat It'.  
  
"I think we should search the island for other inhabitants," Scott told her, "There's got to be some around here somewhere."  
  
"Me home sweek home!" Bear sang.  
  
Jean raised her eyebrows and looked at Scott. He shrugged. Jean picked up the singing furball, and followed Scott.  
  
**********************  
Wanda watched as she saw a gigantic sea creature with a long neck approach the island. It appeared to be pulling a number of life rafts. She gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Crow asked.  
  
"It looks like, I dunno, the Creature from the Black Lagoon!" Wanda said, "And it's pulling boats!"  
  
"Anyone in them?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait! Some of them are moving into different boats," Wanda said, "There's this one guy, there's a guard aiming a gun at him."  
  
"What does he look like?" Crow asked.  
  
"It looks like he has brown hair, but that's all I can tell from here..." Wanda said, "Now there's a whole bunch of, wait, what's happening?" Wanda saw the guy grab the hand of a girl in the other boat, and fall limp, "The guards, they got him."  
  
"No!" Crow said.  
  
"The others are leaving, they're going to the left!" Wanda grabbed Crow's hand, "Let's go catch up with them when they land!"  
  
Crow nodded, and followed.  
  
**********************  
"Now what?" Kurt asked Rogue.  
  
"I don't know..." Rogue sighed, "I need to think."  
  
She turned around, to see Ray staring at a big red wolf.  
  
"Roberto," Ray mumbled, "You've got to see this."  
  
Roberto didn't hear him.  
  
"Roberto!" Ray yelled, right in Roberto's ear, "You might want to see this!"  
  
Roberto turned around, annoyed, and said, "What do you want, Crisp?" Then he caught sight of the wolf. His eyes widened, "Rahne!" he shouted joyfully.  
  
The red wolf yelped happily, and leapt into his arms, licking his face.  
  
"Rahne?" Rogue said, stunned. Rahne had left the institute a while ago, because her parents thought it was unsafe.  
  
Out of the trees, two people emerged.  
  
"Wanda!" Toad shouted, "You're alright!"  
  
Wanda made a face.  
  
"Who's that?" Crow asked.  
  
"Toad," Wanda said, grimacing.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Peitro asked, without much interest.  
  
"This is Crow," Wanda said, introducing her companion.  
  
Rogue grabbed her head, as a onrush of thoughts and memories attacked her mind.  
  
"Rogue?" Amara asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Rogue said, "I'm... fine."  
  
Amara shrugged, and gave Roberto and Rahne a strange look.  
  
Rogue got up, and found Bobby.  
  
"Hi, Rogue," Bobby said nervously.  
  
"That girl," Rogue said, "Crow."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does she look familiar to you?" Rogue asked.  
  
Bobby gazed at the newcomer, then said, "No."  
  
"Bobby, you are hopeless," Rogue told him, sighing.  
  
"Hey!" Bobby objected, "I'm not hopeless!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you don't know who she is?"  
  
Bobby stared at the dark-haired girl for a couple more minutes, then shrugged, "No clue."  
  
"Bobby," Rogue said, "That's-"  
  
Unfortunately for Bobby, something attracted Rogue's attention.  
  
Rahne had sunk her teeth into Ray's leg. Ray grabbed her by the collar, and threw her as far as he could.  
  
Roberto launched himself at Ray, pushing him over backward.  
  
"Hey!" Ray said, "I didn't do anything! It was all her!"  
  
He stood up, and brushed himself off.  
  
"You're a jerk and a complete idiot!" Roberto said angrily, getting ready to punch Ray.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not like this!" Ray scooped Amara up into his arms, and plastered a nauseatingly love-sick look onto his face.  
  
Everyone, excluding Roberto and Amara, cracked up.  
  
Amara was wearing a look that combined surprise and disgust, "Ray! Put me down!"  
Ray, shockingly, set her down on the ground gently.  
  
"I do not do that!" Roberto said stubbornly.  
  
"Actually," Kurt replied, "It is a very good imitation."  
  
"Thanks a lot, blue boy."  
  
"You're welcome," Kurt said, then added, "lover-boy."  
  
While everyone tried to stop laughing, Roberto chased Kurt around, shouting insults and threats. Rahne seemed to be watching with interest, as Crow stroked her head.  
  
"I've decided something," Toad told Nightmare, "Those guys are completely insane."  
  
Nightmare shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud rumble.  
  
"Like, what was that?" Kitty asked fearfully  
  
"Relax," Lance said, "That's just his stomach," he jerked a thumb in Blob's direction.  
  
"Yeah," Blob grumbled, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Who cares?" Peitro told him, "It's not like we can magically make food appear. Unless that happens to be Slade's power."  
  
Slade shook his head.  
  
Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Didn't any of you bring food?"  
  
"No," Blob answered regretfully.  
  
"Too bad for you," Shawn said, reaching over his exhausted brother, grabbed a backpack. He opened it, and pulled out a candy bar, "Hungry, Aaron?"  
  
Aaron groaned, and rolled over in the sand.  
  
"Guess not," Shawn said thoughtfully. He unwrapped the candy bar, and shoved the wrapper back into the bag. He caught Blob staring at him, "Hey, I can't litter. Bad for the environment," He took a large bite from the bar of chocolate.  
  
"Ewww..." Kitty said, "Blubber brain's, like, *drooling!*"  
  
She edged away from the salivating Blob.  
  
We're not getting anywhere, Rogue thought, her conversation with Bobby forgotten.  
  
"Okay, everyone!" Rogue said. No one paid her the slightest bit of attention, "Everyone sit down and shut up!" Rogue yelled, her Southern accent showing through more than usual.  
  
Everyone looked at her, astonished. Kurt fell out of the tree he had been hiding from Roberto in. Shawn paused in devouring his candy bar, his mouth hanging open. Blob turned around to face Rogue so quickly, he splattered the saliva that had been sliding down his chin over everyone.  
  
"Ewww!" Kitty shrieked, "That's, like, so totally disgusting!"  
  
"Is it just me," Nightmare whispered in Gambit's ear, "or does she say that a lot?"  
  
"Which one, 'like' or 'eww'?" Gambit muttered back.  
  
Nightmare didn't have a chance to answer, Rogue had begun to talk again.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, like what?" asked Lance.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" Rogue said, exasperated.  
  
"I ain't got a clue where we are and what we aren't doing," Lance said.  
  
"It's a good thing you're not in the X-Men," Shawn said, before Rogue could respond.  
  
"Yeah? Why not?" Lance asked.  
  
"If Scott heard you say 'ain't', he'd probably kill you," Shawn said, and Aaron tried to contain laughter for the second time in about two minutes.  
  
Lance snorted, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway," Rogue said, annoyed, "We need to rescue the Professor and everyone else!"  
  
"Yeah," Toad said, "Wait, what am I agreeing for? Wanda's here," He thought this over, "Hey! We can go home now!"  
  
Gambit caught him in mid-hop, "Remember, Magneto gave us an order to repay Charles Xavier for his help before, Crapaud."  
  
"Huh?" Toad said, "Speak English, man."  
  
"All I said was your name," Gambit shook his head, and muttered a couple curses in his native language as Toad looked confused, "You know... Toad, Crapaud."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Toad gave his colleague a strange look.  
  
"As I was saying," Rogue gritted her teeth, and thought, Why do I have to be stuck with these idiots? "We need a plan. Now!"  
  
"I think we should split up into groups," Shawn suggested.  
  
"And take on different parts of the island," Aaron continued.  
  
"And do whatever we're supposed to be doing here," Shawn finished.  
  
"Good idea!" Ruben agreed.  
  
"For once, the freaks are making sense," Ray said, "It might actually work. That way we can cover the whole island, and not miss anything."  
  
"What are we, like, supposed to do, anyway?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Wherever your group goes, look for other mutants and soldiers," Rogue said, hoping that this plan would work, "If you find a soldier, try to get him to tell you where everyone is. With a mutant." Rogue thought, unsure, "I guess leave them alone until we can get out of here, or you could ask them to help. I think I'll assign the groups."  
  
There were audible groans.  
  
"Don't complain," Rogue said, "I'm not stupid enough to make matches like, say, Ray and Roberto."  
  
"I don't know about that," Ray muttered.  
  
Amara overheard, and kicked him, "Ray!"  
  
"Group 1 can be Aaron, Shawn, Rahne, Roberto, and Toad," Rogue said, as Shawn gave Aaron a high-five.  
  
"Toad?" Roberto muttered.  
  
"Group 2 is Amara, Ruben, Ray, Slade, and Peitro."  
  
"Hey!" Ray complained, "How come we get two of them?"  
  
"Slade doesn't count," Rogue said.  
  
Slade shrugged when everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Group 3," Rogue continued before Ray could complain again, "Jess, Gambit, Crow, Wanda, and Nightmare. I'm sure you can handle all of them, right, Jess?"  
  
Jessica nodded.  
  
"I don't plan on being any trouble," Crow told her seriously.  
  
"That's good, 'cause I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve, if you know what I mean," Jess winked at Slade, who grinned. Not like that was anything unusual.  
  
"Number 4," Rogue said, "Evan, Pillbug, Peter, Paste, and Jamie," there were no complaints, so she resumed, "5 will be Lance, Kitty, Allen, and Kurt. Bobby, Sam, Blob, Locust, and yours truly will be in Group 6."  
  
"Figures," Ray said, "She puts herself with her boy-"  
  
Ray broke off, so that he could dodge Amara's fist. Roberto laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Ray snapped, and Amara kicked him, which made Roberto laugh harder.  
  
"Anyway," Rogue said, deciding that ignoring Ray and Roberto was a good plan, probably the best she had ever come up with, "We'll all go different ways, except some of us will go to the building. Group 2, 3, and 6 can go to the building. 4 and 5 can go different ways into the forest. 2 can head that way," Rogue indicated a rocky path that inclined upward.  
  
"How come we have to go up a hill?" Roberto complained, sounding slightly like Ray had minutes before.  
  
"Because you need the sun to use your power, and once the sun comes back up, that way will be the most lighted," Rogue said.  
  
"Oh," Roberto said, "Right."  
  
Ray smirked, "Nice one."  
  
Roberto tackled him.  
  
"Right," Rogue gave the fighting boys a peculiar look, "We should get started, then."  
  
After Peter and Gambit had pulled Roberto off of Ray, the groups split up, heading where they had been assigned.  
  
**********************  
"Tinkle, tinkle libble stah!" Bear sang off-key and at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Can you shut him up?" Scott asked for what must have been the millionth time.  
  
"Up abub the..." Bear thought, "abub the..."  
  
"No," Jean said, resignedly, "I can't."  
  
"I forgets," Bear announced, then began singing again, this time 'Ode To A Superhero', "Peter Parka was pebbleful, he came from the Shire. Mary Jean still woulda notice him eben if his hair came from wires!"  
  
"I think he's been hanging around Ruben too much," Scott groaned.  
  
"I'll second that," Jean said.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a round, armored thing shot out of nowhere, colliding with Scott's stomach. Scott flew backward.  
  
"You idiot!" a familiar voice said from the trees, "That's Scott!"  
  
Evan stepped out, where they could see him.. He had spikes protruding from his arm.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Grey. Sorry about that."  
  
The round, armored ball unrolled, becoming Pillbug.  
  
"I am deeply sorry," he said, as though he were a tour guide describing the scenery.  
  
"Does he...?" Scott said, with a hand to his stomach.  
  
"Always talk like that?" Paste said, "Yeah."  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Jean asked.  
  
"Magneto's orders," Pillbug said, with the annoying tour guide 'accent'.  
  
"Anyway, we're trying to do something or other, and well..." Evan was obviously confused with his instructions.  
  
"Do you know where the others are?" Peter asked, looking down on everyone.  
  
"Yeah, in that building, we'll show you."  
  
Scott led everyone back the way they came.  
  
"Normy's a kabillionaire skyentist, who neber had time for his scum! Then something went blewy, and before ya knew he was trying to kill Obi Wan!" Bear sang loudly.  
  
**********************  
Roberto looked up at the sky. The sun still wasn't up enough for him to use his power. He hoped that he wouldn't need to use it before the sun was in the right position.  
  
"What are we supposed to be doing, anyway?" Toad asked.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No," Toad said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I think we're supposed to be looking for someone or something like that," Shawn guessed.  
  
"Brilliant!" Aaron cheered, "I never would have guessed!"  
  
"No surprise there," Roberto muttered.  
  
Abruptly, Shawn stumbled forward, falling from a overhang towards a raging river. Aaron morphed at the speed of something a little slower than light. He flapped his strong wings and dived towards his brother.  
  
Aaron caught him in his talons, crying a long note. Despairing and jubilant, painful and soothing, the cry wrenched at the listener's hearts.  
  
Shawn put his feet back on the ground.  
  
"Whoa..." he said, looking at his brother, "I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
The griffin tossed its head, crying again, with the same results.  
  
"That's totally freaky, man," Toad whined, covering his ears.  
  
The griffin shrunk back into the form of Aaron.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you learned to do that?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," Aaron said, "I've been reading up on them and stuff."  
  
"Phew..." Shawn looked down into the river, "I don't feel too good," he sat down, "Now what?"  
  
Roberto had been standing, stunned at what he had just seen and heard. Now, he resumed the position of leader, and looked around for some way to make their way across. Seeing nothing useful, he turned to Aaron. He opened his mouth to say something, then realizing how pale the shape- shifter was. The strain of becoming something that complex had taken its toll on the twin. Roberto closed his mouth, and looked at the others.  
  
"Any ideas?" he asked them.  
  
"Why don't we use shifty-boy and get over there?" Toad inquired.  
  
Aaron looked excited and worried at the same time. Before he could volunteer, Roberto spoke up.  
  
"I don't think he'll be able to carry us all over, even if he takes a couple trips."  
  
Rahne, who had lost interest in their conversation, growled and leapt up, trying to catch a butterfly. She missed, and got tangled in some vines.  
  
Roberto moved to help her out, but after untangling the lycanthropic mutant, he realized that she hadn't been stuck in vines, but a thick wire. It led down the rock face like a long black snake fading into the distance.  
  
Roberto grinned as he looked at the sun. It had finally come into position.  
  
"What?" Toad asked, "What's so great?"  
  
"We're not going over the river," Roberto informed the others, "We're going down to it."  
  
"How do you imagine we do that?" Toad asked sarcastically, "Jump?"  
  
"Climb," Roberto pointed to the wire.  
  
Toad made a strangled noise, "Climb?"  
  
Roberto ignored Toad. He became shrouded in flames, a black silhouette. He lifted Rahne with ease, and lowered himself down the rock with one arm, the other carrying Rahne.  
  
Aaron took a deep breath, as if he were going to dive into deep water, and shifted back into the griffin's form. Shawn climbed onto his back, and they took off, following Roberto.  
  
Toad watched everyone leave him alone. He looked around.  
  
"Maybe I can stay here," he said to himself. He took another look at the path they had taken. It was surrounded by thick forests. The leaves rustled like a forewarning. It was extremely quiet except for the rushing of the river below. Spooky.  
  
"Or not," Toad walked over to the wire. He pouted, "Why me?"  
  
**********************  
The three groups heading toward the massive building had finally reached their destination.  
  
"So, genius, how're we getting in?" Ray asked, and evaded Amara's fist.  
  
Rogue looked at the solid wall of the building. A metal door was set into it, locked.  
  
"Let me help, mademoiselle," Gambit offered. With a finger, he drew a circle on the door beside the doorknob. The circle glowed green, and exploded with a bit more noise than needed. Gambit put his hand through the hole, and turned the doorknob. The door swung open.  
  
"Apr(s vous," Gambit said, with a sweep of his hand.  
  
"Merci beaucoup," Rogue said, causing Gambit to look delighted.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, "Speaking a language we all understand, for the most part, anyway, let's get going already!"  
  
They walked into a hallway lined with doors just like the one Gambit had opened for them.  
  
"Now we can split up into our groups," Rogue informed them.  
  
Ray tested one of the doors. Locked. Before Gambit could help, or anyone could say anything, Ray stepped back from the door.  
  
Clenching his fists, Ray held his hands up. Streams of blue electric energy flew from them. The streams hit the door, engulfing it in electricity. To everyone's surprise, the door opened soundlessly.  
  
"What're all you staring at?" Ray asked them, walking into the room, "Don't touch that door," he warned the others, "Unless you want to be fried."  
  
The rest of Group 2 followed Ray into the room. That left groups 3 and 6. Gambit opened two more doors, and the groups parted.  
  
**********************  
"Whoa," Sam said, looking at the room group 5 had walked into.  
  
It was huge, full of shelves, tables, and cabinets. The shelves and cabinets were all sizes, made from different sorts of materials. They held jars, vials, and other sorts of equipment.  
  
"What is all this?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I dunno," Blob said, picking up a jar full of green liquid.  
  
"Don't touch anything, stupid!" Locust snapped at Blob, who quickly set the jar back down.  
  
Bobby walked up to a desk that had nothing except for a lamp on top of it. He sat down in the chair and spun around. While he spun he pointed to a cabinet.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked, his finger continuing to spin with the rest of his body.  
  
"In where?" Sam asked, looking at his friend.  
  
Bobby stopped the chair. He looked around, then pointed to the cabinet, "What's in that one?"  
  
Sam tried to open the cabinet's doors. They didn't budge.  
  
"Locked," he stated.  
  
Blob walked in front of the cabinet, and ripped the doors off.  
  
"I was thinking more of trying to pick the lock, but that'll work," Sam said.  
  
They peered into the cabinet.  
  
"Ugh," Bobby said, pushing Locust away, "Your breath stinks."  
  
"I wonder why," Locust muttered to himself. His power enabled him to breathe plague and disease into the air.  
  
"There's only a china box," Sam said, disappointed.  
  
Rogue, however, was intrigued. She picked up the box and carried over to the desk Bobby had sat back down at.  
  
"You gonna open it?" Sam asked, now looking at a vial of liquid changing color.  
  
"I guess," Rogue gently lifted the lid from the delicate box.  
  
Inside, there was a crumpled piece of paper and a key. Rogue unfolded the paper. In neat, orderly handwriting , it read:  
  
Manovra 236  
  
Dopo l'iniezione, l'oggetto sarà indebolito. L'oggetto può essere  
trasferito 'alla cellula di sonno '. Il processo di tempo e di vita di allora accadrà. e note e la spiegazione sul congelamento continueranno alle  
prossime pagine.  
  
Rogue read the paper again. It was definitely in another language.  
  
"Hey, can any of you read this?" Rogue waved the paper at the others.  
  
Sam looked over her shoulder, "No."  
  
"Me neither," Bobby said, as the members of the Brotherhood shrugged.  
  
Rogue pocketed the paper, and Bobby picked up the key. He stuck it in the keyhole of one of the drawers in the desk. He turned it, and there was a soft click.  
  
Bobby pulled open the drawer. He flicked through the files. They were labeled with the letter X then a number.  
  
"What are those?" Blob questioned.  
  
"Files, dummy," Locust said, with an evil grin.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Sam asked.  
  
Locust gave Sam a weird look, still with the smile.  
  
Rogue took a file from the drawer. She opened the folder. There were papers inside, held together with a paperclip. The one on the top read:  
  
X68  
  
Slade, Kevin  
  
'Slade'____________________________________________________________  
  
DETAINED Update: Runaway; residence unconfirmed Update: Brotherhood Affiliations: None Update: Brotherhood of Mutants  
  
Date Of Birth: Unknown  
  
Place Of Birth: Los Angeles, CA  
  
Height: 5"7'  
  
Weight: 127 lbs  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Remarks: Mutant X68 is known to be overly optimistic, and has not shown any sign of aggression. X68 has no known living family members. Update: The departure of X68 was unexpected and recapture is imminent.  
  
Mutant Abilities: Mutant X68 is able to project images into the minds of others. If the illusions become too strong, the person envisioning them could be injured. The process weakens and also could injure Mutant X68.  
  
WEAKNESSES: Mutant X68 is vulnerable when projecting images.  
  
CAUTIONS: National Security Threat Level  
  
Security Threat Level: High  
  
Mutant X68 is unable to control his illusions, causing injury to himself and his victim. The illusions could also spread to anyone nearby and unprotected. SHOULD BE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS.  
  
Paper-clipped to the page was a photo. It featured Slade with a slight smile playing around his lips.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sam.  
  
"A file," Rogue told him, "On Slade. His name's actually Kevin."  
  
Sam took the paper and read it. He handed it to Bobby, "So that's his power."  
  
"And it's why he doesn't use it," Rogue said. She turned back to the drawer. Pulling out a few more folders, she explained, "We might need to show these to the Professor when we find him."  
  
Bobby nodded, then said, "We better keep going," he locked the drawer again, and put the key in his pocket. He pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "That way."  
  
**********************  
Gambit opened the door, and walked inside. There were four doors, including the one they had just come if from. In the center of the room, there was a 'cage'. Gambit sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Crow asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"It's a fighting ring," Gambit said.  
  
"What's it for?" Wanda asked.  
  
"It's used like a dog fighting ring. You know, they make those poor dogs fight each other. If they lose, they get punished or killed," Crow said sadly, "It's like that. Except for mutants."  
  
"That's disgusting!" Wanda said.  
  
Crow nodded. Gambit's red eyes were angry.  
  
Nightmare spoke up, "Someone's coming."  
  
The five mutants quickly hid in places around the room. A door opened beside the one they had entered. Four people emerged form the shadows.  
  
"Come on, this is a shortcut," one woman said.  
  
"That's what you said before, and it took us two hours to get to the meeting," a man said.  
  
"Yeah, by then the meeting was over," another man said.  
  
"Fine, you find your way by yourself!" the woman stalked off.  
  
"Now look what you did!" the third man said, "We'll never find our way now!"  
  
"Exactly," the first man said, "That was the whole point."  
  
Man number two grinned, "Those meetings are boring anyway."  
  
The three men turned back the way they came, and the door clicked shut.  
  
Jess moved out of the place where she had been hiding, and picked up a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jess turned the paper over, "It has a drawing on it."  
  
She handed the paper to Wanda. Wanda looked at it. The drawing had been sketched onto it with pencil. A square with a circle in the middle took up a corner of the paper. The rest of it had a picture of a scorpion drawn in detail, tail poised to strike.  
  
"Wonder if it actually is supposed to mean something," Jess said.  
  
"Probably not," Nightmare said, bored, "Let's go."  
  
Jess nodded, and opened the only of the four doors that hadn't been opened in their presence. She looked inside, and saw a filthy room lined with cells.  
  
"Anyone in here?" she asked.  
  
"Over here," a voice called.  
  
Jess walked towards to voice, while calling for the others to enter the room.  
  
"Hello, Jessica," Professor Xavier said.  
  
Jess ran her hands over the bars of the cell.  
  
"Figures," she said, "Adamantium."  
  
Then, she quickly and agilely pulled herself to the top of the cell. Between the bars and the ceiling, there was a small gap. Jessica squeezed herself through the gap.  
  
"I woulda done that," Logan said, not about to be taken as an idiot, "but as you can see, I happen to be built slightly different than you."  
  
The corners of Xavier's mouth twitched.  
  
Jessica stood on a place about two feet in front of Xavier's wheelchair. Then she knelt down an pried a stone loose from the floor, leaving a gaping hole. She turned to the others.  
  
"You guys find a way to get everyone out. I have something to do," and with that, Jess slipped down into the dark hole.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows, "*That* was helpful."  
  
Gambit touched the hinges of Logan's cell door. He closed his eyes, and the hinges glowed green. Gambit stepped away. With an explosion, the door swung open, hanging on the strong lock  
  
"Your turn," Gambit said.  
  
"I thought it was adamanta-whatsit," Mr. Kamon grumbled.  
  
"The hinges aren't. Must be getting careless," Gambit shrugged.  
  
Wanda put her hands out in front of her. A blue stream of light emitted from them, and enveloped the professor's door. The blue light ripped the door from its hinges.  
  
Logan extended his left-hand claws, and used them to cut through the chain holding the professor's wheelchair to the wall.  
  
"Next," Wanda said, and collapsed against the wall. Crow touched her arm worriedly.  
  
Gambit looked at Nightmare, who shrugged.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Gambit looked thoughtful, then said to Hank, "Check the floor in the same spot as your professor's. See if you have an entrance the tunnel. Then, you can come through this one," he pointed to the hole Jess had created.  
  
Hank found the same stone in the floor, and lifted it with ease. Sure enough, there was a hole leading into an underground tunnel.  
  
Mr. Kamon entered the hole first, with Hank following. As Mr. Kamon tried to pull himself up, Gambit stretched out a hand to help.  
  
"Don't put your filthy hands on me!" Mr. Kamon shouted, and cracked his cane down onto Gambit's hand. He lifted himself out of the tunnel, and Hank leaped out after him.  
  
"Now what?" Wanda asked.  
  
"The students," Xavier asked, "are they alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Wanda replied, then said, "Wait, except for one."  
  
"Yes?" the Professor now sounded worried.  
  
"I don't know who."  
  
Hank put a blue hand on Xavier's shoulder, "What did the student look like?"  
  
"He had brown hair, and was shorter than me," Wanda shrugged, "It was from far off."  
  
The professor nodded, while entering her mind to access the memory.  
  
"John," he said, "he was captured by soldiers."  
  
Logan snorted, "Scott'll be pleased."  
  
Xavier ignored Logan, and continued, "We need to finish what Rogue has started. But I will just slow you down. Mr. Kamon, would you be so kind as to accompany me outside, and away from this area?"  
  
Mr. Kamon grunted, he was too busy inspecting his cane for any damage from when he had hit Gambit's hand, which was bruising horribly.  
  
**********************  
"Kitty!" Kurt exclaimed, as Kitty tripped for the third time, "Can't you find your center of balance or something?"  
  
"Like, I'm just not good at this freaky forest thing," Kitty explained half-heartedly.  
  
"Do you realize how slow we're going?" Kurt complained.  
  
"Like, I'm sorry, Kurt! I can't walk any faster!" Kitty said.  
  
"I know," Kurt apologized, "I just think we're not getting anywhere."  
  
"We're not really trying to go anywhere anyway, dude," Allen said.  
  
"Why don't we just head over to that clearing," Lance suggested, pointing.  
  
"Dude, what's a-" Kitty put a hand over Allen's mouth.  
  
"That sounds good," she said.  
  
The small group made their way into the bright area. As they approached, they noticed a huge tree in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Dude, guys, it has eyes!" Allen exclaimed when they became close to it.  
  
"What are you, like, talking about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Trees don't have eyes, Allen," Kurt told their friend.  
  
"This one does," Lance said, grabbing Kitty, and pulling her back.  
  
Just at that moment, a branch swooped down and crashed into the ground where Kitty had been moments before.  
  
"Uh... Nice tree..." Kurt said.  
  
The tree's red eyes followed their movements as they stared at it, dumbfounded.  
  
"Dude, Kurt, that tree's not nice," Allen said, and a cascade of fruit fell onto his head, burying him.  
  
"Allen!" Kitty said.  
  
Allen oozed out from under the apples, "Dude..."  
  
Lance stretched his hands out in front of him, and his eyes rolled up into his head, as usual. The ground trembled and lurched. But the tree stood still, scarlet eyes narrowed maliciously.  
  
"I think we'd better leave the freaky tree alone, Lance," Kurt said, grabbing Lance by the arm and backing away.  
  
They turned and ran from the 'freaky' tree. But because their backs were turned, they did not see the tree shrink down into a person and race off in another direction.  
  
**********************  
Ray looked around the room, disappointed. The room was completely empty. There wasn't even a chair or a desk in it.  
  
"Figures," he said, starting to walk into the room, "We get the room with-"  
  
Ray didn't finish what he had been saying. Because as he stepped forward, panels in the walls, floor, and ceiling slid away. From the spaces they created, different sized artillery and weapons emerged from them.  
  
"Oh crap," Ray muttered under his breath.  
  
The young X-Men and their companions prepared to face the deadly- looking weaponry. Amara's hands became engulfed in flame. Ray shot a beam of electricity at a large gun that had swiveled around to point directly at him. The electricity smashed into the gun, which exploded, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere.  
  
Ruben dodged the bullets and pieces of metal, wishing he had a more useful power. Peitro ran in circles, creating a huge whirlwind that drew in the flying pieces of metal, and ripping a few of the smaller artillery from the walls.  
  
Slade had not moved from where he had been when the room attacked them. The weapons moved by him as if he didn't exist. Not a single laser, bullet, or other item came near him as he watched the fight before him, not moving at all.  
  
Amara hurled a fireball at something that looked like a giant mace. The fireball and the mace collided in mid-air. The mace flew backward, smashing into the wall and through multiple machines.  
  
Ruben was nearly plastered with some kind of sticky goop, but he ducked out of the way with it missing him by less than an inch.  
  
"Stand still," Slade called over to Ruben.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Ruben asked him.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm alive," Slade responded, "Stop moving."  
  
Ruben raised his eyebrows, but followed Slade's instruction. Almost at once, the artillery completely ignored him, and attacking Ray, Amara, and Peitro.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Ruben yelled excitedly, "Stop moving!'  
  
"What?" Ray asked, "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Don't answer that," Amara said quickly.  
  
"Quit jumping around," Slade said, "It attracts their attention."  
  
Amara ceased moving. She stood rooted to the ground, and grabbed Pietro by the arm, who obliged resentfully.  
  
Ray, however, must have taken a pledge to ignore anything Ruben said. He continued to attack the machines, which had forgotten about the others and directed their attacks on him alone.  
  
"Ray!" Amara cried, as a round orb landed by Ray's feet, "Look out!"  
  
Ray kicked the orb, and it flew across the room, exploding. Amara then tackled him. She pinned him to the ground, sitting on him. The machines slowly withdrew back into the walls.  
  
"Idiot," Peitro muttered.  
  
**********************  
  
Yay! New readers! Yay! 17 reviews! Yay! *blinks* Okay, the songs bear was trying to sing are: Ode to a Superhero (by Weird Al) and Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (by someone else). I don't own either of them. Er... that's it, I guess...  
  
BobbyD12- Yay! You got a name! And you're special, because... umm... Because I said so! I command you to REVIEW! Bwahahahahaha! ... yeah.  
  
Now I will use my special Jedi power, ordering all of you to REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Advancing

Disclaimer: I still don't own the original X-Men. And I even offered to buy Cyclops for five bucks! That's way more than he's worth... Anywho, here's the chapter I was too lazy to post for a couple weeks.  
  
*************************  
  
"Jingle bells, Logan smells, Scott laid an egg. The cruddy steel forgot his meal, and Bobby took ballet! Yay!" Bear sang at the top of his lungs, as usual.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, excluding Scott. Jean put her hand over her mouth, hiding the smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, man, I got to remember that one!" Evan said, tears pouring from his eyes as he imagined Bobby in a frilly pink tutu.  
  
"Is it just me, or are we lost?" Jamie asked.  
  
They all looked around them, except for Evan, who was still laughing. Peter lifted Jean up to his shoulders, asking:  
  
"Can you see anything?"  
  
Jean looked around her. There were trees, trees, and more trees. It was one huge collage of greens and browns. She couldn't see anything she had seen before, but it all looked familiar. Jean shook her head, and Peter set her back down on the ground.  
  
"Good job, shades," Paste said, "You got us lost."  
  
"Hey!" Scott said angrily, "You want to-"  
  
Jean cut him off, "Scott, let's not start anything. All we need to do is figure out how to get out of here."  
  
"Easier said than done," Peter said, looking at the foliage all around.  
  
"Why doesn't someone just climb a tree and check out the view?" Evan asked.  
  
"What?" Jean asked, "Oh, right, we could try it."  
  
"Wait!" Jamie exclaimed, "Why is everyone looking at me?"  
  
Peter picked up Jamie, and sat him in the nearest tree, "Start climbing, kid."  
  
"Aw, man," Jamie muttered, and climbed up into the leaves, where he was blocked from view, "I'm at the top," he called after a few minutes.  
  
"See anything?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, "We should go.. What's that?"  
  
"Jamie?" Jean shouted, but Jamie didn't answer, "Jamie!"  
  
She reached out with her mind, and found nothing. It was as if he had never been there.  
  
"Scott," Jean said, anxious, "He's not there..."  
  
"What? But he..." Scott didn't finish what he was saying. He looked confused and worried.  
  
Peter grabbed the tree Jamie had climbed. At the same time, his body became covered in armor. Peter ripped the tree from the dirt, throwing it to the ground. Inspecting the tree, he said, "He's gone, he just disappeared. You can see here where he was climbing up, then he just disappeared, without a struggle."  
  
"Since when can Jamie teleport?" Evan asked.  
  
"Look out!" Pillbug shouted.  
  
A gigantic tree was falling down on them. The group scattered, except Peter. Peter caught the tree, straining under its weight. Then he threw it over to the side.  
  
As he leaned against a tree, Peter's skin resumed its normal hue, instead of chrome.  
  
"Let's not do that again," he said.  
  
**********************  
  
Roberto looked down towards the river below them. He saw a platform still at least ten yards below them.  
  
"We're getting closer!" he shouted up to Toad and the twins.  
  
"You already said that," Toad whined, "I don't like this..."  
  
Aaron and Shawn, dropped closer to the platform. Aaron was obviously weakening from the extended use of his power. When Roberto looked closer, he saw that Aaron was not able to remain in his griffin form, he was morphing back into himself.  
  
"Aaron!" Shawn cried, "Look out!"  
  
A orange burst of light had flown out of nowhere towards the twins. Aaron tried to swerve out of the way, despite the fact that he was now half- human. But it was too late, the sizzling orange laser hit Aaron in the chest. Immediately, Aaron and Shawn fell from the sky, They crashed down onto the rock platform. Shawn slipped off of the edge, and fell down a couple yards, until he came to rest on a much smaller ledge.  
  
Toad let out a scream as he fell down onto Roberto, and they all tumbled down to the platform. Roberto got to his feet before Toad had even hit the ground. He checked to make sure that Rahne was alright, then moved over to the edge where Aaron was laying.  
  
Roberto reached down towards Shawn, his body still aflame. Shawn grabbed the hand offered to him, and Roberto pulled him up. Shawn immediately knelt by Aaron.  
  
"Hello, Shawn," Aaron said weakly, "Nice day for a fly, isn't it?"  
  
"Can you stand up?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Of course!" Aaron said. But when he tried sitting up, his breathing became sharp, and he laid back down, "Or not..." He tried again, but with the same result, "Shawn, I can't do it!"  
  
Shawn could hear in Aaron's voice that he was in pain. Shawn also realized that Aaron was terrified.  
  
"Aaron, calm down," Shawn told his brother.  
  
"What happened? Why can't I get up?" Aaron's pain was blocking out the memory of the event.  
  
Toad was still laying on the ground, groaning. Roberto kicked him, and the flames receded from his body. Seeing Shawn and Aaron, he moved up to them.  
  
"Is he alright?" Roberto asked.  
  
"No," Shawn was worried, Aaron's eyes were half-closed, his breathing ragged.  
  
"What should we do?" Roberto felt Rahne join them as her fur brushed against his arm.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Where am I?" Aaron's voice trembled, "Shawn? What's going on?"  
  
Aaron tried to focus on his brother, but it hurt too much. He closed his eyes. If he just took a rest, he'd feel better. The darkness quickly enveloped him.  
  
"Aaron?" Shawn said, "Aaron! Come on, bro, snap out of it! Please!"  
  
Roberto felt for Aaron's pulse. It was there, although faint.  
  
"He's still alive," Roberto said, unsure of what to do next, "What do we do now?"  
  
"We can't leave him!" Shawn said.  
  
"Of course not!" Roberto said, "Maybe we could carry him."  
  
"Hey, what's up with animal-man?" Toad staggered over.  
  
Shawn looked up at Toad, revealing the tears on his face, "Aaron... he's... not..." Shawn couldn't get the words out, "Aaron..."  
  
"Uh, forget I asked..." Toad said.  
  
Roberto threw Aaron's left arm over his shoulder. Standing up, Roberto carried Aaron over to a door in the rock wall. He pushed on the door, and it swung inward.  
  
"Here we go," he said.  
  
Shawn nodded, Rahne growled, and Toad looked scared.  
  
"We have to go in there?" Toad pointed into the dark doorway.  
  
"Yeah, and since you're our lucky winner, you get to go first!" Shawn told him, with nowhere near the humor he would normally have.  
  
"No, wait, I, help!" Toad sputtered as Shawn pushed him through the doorway.  
  
Roberto tried not to smile, "That's the way to go. If all else fails, pick on Toad."  
  
**********************  
  
Bobby led the group down a long hallway, searching for an unlocked door.  
  
"Okay, if this door doesn't open, I'll make it open!" Sam said.  
  
But as Bobby reached for the handle, the door began to open. Everyone hid behind Blob.  
"Who're you?" three men emerged from the door.  
  
"My name's-" Locust poked Blob in the back. Blob picked up two of the men and threw them down the hall.  
  
The last guy stared at him, "I knew we should have gone to the meeting!"  
  
Blob tossed him after the other two, and they all lay in a heap, unconscious.  
  
Bobby walked through the door the men had come through, "The coast is clear."  
  
Rogue and the others followed Bobby into the room. Sam looked into the door next to the one they had just entered.  
  
"Hey guys, look!" Sam pushed the door open, and everyone peered inside.  
  
"Logan?" Rogue said, surprised.  
  
"Hey, kid," Logan said.  
  
"Where's the professor?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He just left with the old geezer."  
  
"Mr. Kamon?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we were just discussing what to do next, but now that we have the leader of this 'mission' with us, I guess we can just ask you," Hank grinned.  
  
"Who, me?" Rogue looked surprised, "I don't know what to do!"  
  
Bobby looked at her, "Then how did we get this far?"  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Bobby was hurt, he had just been trying to help.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bobby," Rogue apologized, "It's just... these feelings, floating inside my head, it's all so confusing..."  
  
"Who'd you touch now, kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"John," Rogue responded sadly.  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, "What does that explain?"  
  
"Just the way she's acting," Logan said, "When Rogue walked in, she looked over the room, the way John does. As if she might need to escape, or attack. Then, Rogue, when you yelled at Bobby, that's because, well, I'm sure you already know. Plus, you're talking with an Australian accent."  
  
"I am?" Rogue said, surprised.  
  
"Hey, he's right!" Sam exclaimed, laughing, "This is funny! I always thought you were Southern, not-"  
  
"Do you want me to touch you, too?" Rogue growled.  
  
Sam stopped laughing.  
  
"Two Johns? This could be painful," Hank muttered.  
  
"Now what?" Nightmare asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"I just remembered, Mr. McCoy," Rogue said, pulling the piece of paper from her pocket, "Can you translate this?"  
  
Hank took the paper, and read it over, "It's Italian. Translated it means: After the injection, the object will be weakened. The object can be transferred to 'the cell of sleep'. The freezing of life and time process then will happen. The notes and the explanation on the freezing will continue to the next pages," Hank looked up, "I'm guessing that 'object' could also mean 'subject' and 'the cell of sleep' probably means 'the sleeping cell'. But beyond that, I'm not completely certain what it means."  
  
Sam spoke up, "Is a Sleeping Cell for insomniacs?"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Sam."  
  
Sam scowled, "Temper, temper."  
  
"Maybe they learned how to freeze clocks," Blob suggested.  
  
"It said 'life', Blob, and clocks haven't ever been alive, if you haven't noticed," Nightmare said.  
  
"I think we should split up again," Rogue said, "Logan you can come with me, and Mr. McCoy can go with the others," Rogue paused, then looked at everyone, "Where's Jess?"  
  
"She said that she had something to do, and went down that hole," Gambit offered, pointing to the tunnel entrance.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Okay, we'll both go separate ways," She tried the handle to one of the three doors in the room, and the door opened, "You guys go this way."  
  
Logan turned the knob to the next door. It was locked. Logan extended one set of claws, and cut off half the door. What was left of it swung open, and Logan retracted his claws.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said, as if this happened every day, and walked through the doorway.  
  
Locust and Blob stared for a couple seconds, then followed the retreating X-Men.  
  
**********************  
  
Gambit looked around the room they had just entered. Unfortunately, the room was pitch-black. Nightmare turned back to open the door again so they could use the light from the hallway, but the door had locked behind them.  
  
"Good job, you were too busy daydreaming to pay attention to the door!" Wanda snapped.  
  
Nightmare turned to Wanda with a thoughtful look no one saw. Then, Gambit drew a card from an inside pocket in his coat. The card flamed as Gambit kinetically charged it.  
  
Gambit raised his eyebrows at the looks he got from the others, "It won't explode unless I let go of it, mes amis," he explained.  
  
The group looked around the circle of light that the card illuminated. At first, they saw nothing, then Gambit moved forward. When they looked down at the floor, they found that it was far below them. They were standing on a platform that led to the roof's rafters.  
  
Everyone stopped, except Crow, who hadn't realized the danger. Her soft footsteps echoed into the room below. At the edge of the platform, Crow stopped. She felt the ground with her foot, until she found one of the wooden rafters.  
  
"Come on," she urged the others. She slid one foot in front of the other, moving across the beam, just like a circus performer on the high wire.  
  
Nightmare took one glance at the long drop from the wood beam, and shook his head. His body transformed into a blue sparkling mist. The mist entered Gambit's ear.  
  
Gambit shook his head, and muttered, "Coward."  
  
"Shut up," Nightmare's words echoed through his head. Gambit ignored them, and took a step forward onto the beam, still holding the flaming card. Wanda took a deep breath, and put her left foot on the rafter. She wobbled, and fell to the side. As she fell, Wanda grabbed onto the wooden beam by Gambit's feet. Her surprise and fright caused her powers to activate involuntarily.  
  
But Wanda's surprise was nothing compared to Gambit's as the card in his hand exploded, sending him backward, where he crashed into the wall. From there, he fell to the ground below.  
  
The explosion caused the rafter to snap, wooden splinters flying in all directions. Crow had managed to catch hold of another beam as she fell. Wanda, however, was sliding down the demolished rafter, splinters lodging themselves into her hands.  
  
Suddenly, it felt as if a cold fog had draped itself over her. The next thing Wanda knew, she was back onto the platform, Nightmare next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I got you up here," Nightmare said, watching Crow struggle to pull herself onto the rafter. He then turned back into the blue mist, and floated over to Crow. The mist entered Crow's ear.  
  
Crow hung limply for a few moments, and then, dangling by one hand, removed her blindfold. She shoved it into her pocket, and lifted herself up. She then took one look at the ground, and froze, petrified.  
  
The blue mist exited Crow's ear, and she relaxed. Then, realizing that the blindfold was not tied around her eyes, she glared at the blue mist. She retied the blindfold over her eyes, standing up. Crow continued her way to the other side of the room. When she got there she gave the thumbs-up sign to Wanda, and gestured for her to follow.  
  
Wanda glanced at the ground. As her eyes scanned the floor, she caught sight of Gambit's limp form. Wanda closed her eyes, blocking the picture from her mind. Instead, she looked over to where Crow stood, waiting.  
  
Wanda put her right foot on the rafter. Then her left. She only concentrated on getting to the other side. When her feet reached the platform on the other side, she sighed a breath of relief. Suddenly, Nightmare was beside them.  
  
"Don't do that," Wanda muttered, when she jumped.  
  
"Do what?" Nightmare asked innocently.  
  
There was a scraping sound, and Crow pulled a trapdoor that was set in the floor open. A ladder led down into the dark room below. Wanda had just realized how dark it had become since the flames from the explosion had died down. Crow slipped easily onto the ladder, Wanda following her, Nightmare last.  
  
They emerged from the bottom of the ladder quickly. Crow pulled the blindfold up slightly from her eyes, something she didn't do often. She noted where Gambit lay, and replaced the strip of cloth. Nightmare was searching the walls for a light switch. Wanda looked around the room for anything that might serve as a light source.  
  
They were all startled when a brilliant light blinded them all. 


	10. Psychic Attack

Disclaimer: If you sue me, I'll give you a nickel, my rubber ducky, and some sticky thing I found under my bed. But not my X-Men stuff. Over my dead body...  
  
**********************  
  
When Rogue entered the room, she immediately began to look around the room. Then, realizing that the action was not hers, she smothered it.  
  
The room was dim, but Rogue could plainly see what was in the room. Lining the walls were tubes reaching from floor to ceiling. And inside of them-  
  
"Jubilee!?" Sam exclaimed.  
  
Sure enough, Jubilation Lee was confined in a tube to their right. Sam, Bobby, and Rogue moved closer, looking up into their friend's face.  
  
Jubilee's eyes were closed, and she was breathing evenly and deeply, as though asleep.  
  
"Must be the sleepy-thing Mr. McCoy was talking about," Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, but how do you turn it off?" Rogue demanded.  
  
Bobby looked at a computer whose wires ran into the tube containing Jubilee. He pressed a green button. The computer screen lit up.  
  
"Password," it said in a annoyed voice.  
  
"Uh..." Bobby thought.  
  
"Forget the stupid password," Logan said. He extended a set of his claws and slashed the computer's wires.  
  
The cylindrical tube around Jubilee vanished, and she toppled forward. Logan caught her in his arms.  
  
"Blob, you carry her!" Rogue said.  
  
Blob took Jubilee's unconscious body from Logan.  
  
Sam looked into another tube, "Hey, look! It's-"  
  
Logan pushed him aside. He cut through the wires to the tube Sam was looking at. The tube vanished, but the person inside did not fall.  
  
Warren Worthington III stretched his wings to their full extent, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Lagan replied.  
  
Warren stepped forward, and reached a panel in the wall, "The main computer," he said, pulling the panel aside, "I saw them use it."  
  
No one asked who he was referring to. They already knew.  
  
Warren continued, "I think I can make it dissolve all of the tubes at once. Il nostro futuro."  
  
The last few words he spoke must have been the password, because the computer monitor turned from green to black. White lettering typed itself onto the screen.  
  
Warren turned all of his attention to the computer, straining his mind to remember what had taken place days before. He typed words onto the screen, commands to release the mutants from their confinements.  
  
After what felt like hours, but was probably just minutes, all of the tubes vanished. Some of the tubes' inhabitants toppled forward, still asleep, others remained upright.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out. Then, a small glow lit up the area around Blob.  
  
Jubilee screamed, and the glow disappeared, as Blob dropped her onto the floor. A few moments later, the sparks reappeared in Jubilee's hands. Colorful light played around the floor.  
  
"That is not something you want wake up to every morning," Jubilee said seriously. She looked around, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We'll explain later," Rogue said.  
  
Bobby flicked the light switch. Nothing happened.  
  
"Where's Ray when you actually need him?" Bobby groaned.  
  
"You want Ray around?" Jubilee asked, amazed, "This must be bad!"  
  
Bobby fiddled with the light switch again. This time, the lights lit up, illuminating the room. He looked around, "Where'd all the people go?"  
  
Logan surveyed the room. All of the mutants that they had released from the tubes had disappeared.  
  
"Strange..." Logan sniffed the air, "We've got company."  
  
Armed soldiers burst through the door following Logan's words. They made a circle around the mutants. Logan extended his claws, causing some of the soldiers to jump.  
  
A man in a white lab coat stepped forward, lighting a cigarette, "What do you think you'll accomplish by letting the most dangerous mutants we've got escape?"  
  
"Jubilee's dangerous?" Sam asked.  
  
Jubilee glared at him, "Once we get out of this, you are so dead."  
  
"I take it back," Sam said, trying to hide behind Bobby.  
  
The man raised his eyebrows, "Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"No," Logan said bluntly.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" the man asked, "Fight, and you'll put the kids into danger. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
Logan glared at the man, knowing that what he said was true. If he tried to fight, the soldiers would not hesitate to harm any of them.  
  
"So will you go quietly?" the man asked, gesturing to one of the soldiers.  
  
The soldier pointed his gun at Bobby, prepared to shoot.  
  
For Rogue, these men had gone too far. She stepped forward, glaring at the white-coated man.  
  
His cigarette burst into flame, startling everyone, including Rogue. She had been planning on touching the man to knock him out, but John's power had taken over. Then, she realized that she could barely control the fire.  
  
The flames leapt to engulf the man who was aiming his gun at Bobby. One of the other soldiers poured at bucket of water over the burning man, extinguishing the blaze.  
  
The lab-coated man looked puzzled, "How did you do that?" he questioned.  
  
Rogue was silent.  
  
"How could you have the same power as-" the man broke off, pulling a radio from his pocket, "Thompson. Get X112. What? What do you mean-"  
  
The man's face grew angry, "Do you know what you've done? That mutant is dangerous. I don't care what you do, just get him. Yes, kill the mutant if necessary. No, I don't care what he says! Just do it!"  
  
Most of this conversation was lost to the group around the man, but Bobby had realized what was happening. He walked next to Rogue, and whispered into her ear.  
  
"John's still alive," he muttered.  
  
Her eyes widened, "But, I thought, I mean, didn't I-"  
  
Bobby interrupted, "I'll explain later, but how're we going to get out of this?"  
  
Then, he noticed Jubilee. She had stolen one of the soldiers' black hats, and was now casually flirting with them.  
  
Rogue grinned, "Forget it, Jubes has everything under control."  
  
While Jubilee had the young soldiers' attention, Logan moved forward. He snuck up to the man, who was engrossed in the conversation with Thompson. Logan extended a set of claws and stabbed them into the man's radio.  
  
The man's eyes widened as he took in the scene around him. His soldiers didn't notice, they were busy with Jubilee. Logan grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"What was that all about?" he growled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the man asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What was this 'Thompson' telling you?"  
  
"One of the mutants escaped, he killed two of my men," the man said nervously, his eyes searching for an escape route.  
  
"Which one?" Logan demanded.  
  
"X112."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What was the kid's name?" Logan looked ready to rip the guy's head off.  
  
"Name? I don't-" the man broke off at the look on Logan's face.  
  
"You don't know?!" Logan roared, "What kinda place you runnin' here?"  
  
The soldiers had heard Logan's shouts. They turned to see their leader being threatened by a man with knives built into his hands. They gaped at the pair for a few seconds, then one of them grabbed the kid closest to him.  
  
"Hey, leggo of me!" Sam objected.  
  
The other soldiers followed suit, capturing Rogue, Bobby, and Locust. They were too afraid of Blob, and Jubilee had danced out of their reach.  
  
"Jubilee, do something!" Bobby said.  
  
Jubilee picked up a sphere on a table nearby. Turning her 'borrowed' hat around her head, so it was backwards, she tossed the sphere.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" she shouted.  
  
The sphere smashed into the face of the soldier holding Bobby. The soldier fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"No more morning cartoons for you," Sam muttered.  
  
"Hey, it worked!" Jubilee protested.  
  
She kicked Sam, which triggered his mutant power. Sam 'cannon-balled' himself and the soldier holding him through the ceiling. Sam poked his head down, frowning. He was fine. The soldier, although, wasn't so lucky. He was laying, limp, on the ground beside Sam.  
  
"Um... He doesn't look so good..." Sam informed the others. Locust took this opportunity to breathe in his soldier's face. The man promptly collapsed to the floor.  
  
Rogue elbowed the soldier grasping her shoulder in the stomach. He released her, hands to his stomach.  
  
"Let's go," Logan said, and the kids nodded. Then he turned to the man he held prisoner, "Tell your troupe of clowns to back off, bub."  
  
The man nodded, and his men backed away from the young mutants.  
  
"Good," Logan began dragging the man with him out the door. The kids followed.  
  
"Wait," the man persisted, "You can't take me with you!"  
  
"Why not?" Logan snarled, "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"James Deavor."  
  
"So, Deavor, where's this escaped kid?"  
  
"He broke out of the basement, he was heading towards cells."  
  
Logan led the group in the direction Deavor indicated.  
  
Rogue gasped, "Bobby!" she exclaimed, "I know why he's going there!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The whole reason John came with us," Rogue whispered, "was so he could rescue someonee!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't you remember? The only person he still cares about... " Rogue hinted.  
  
"You got me. John cares about somebody?"  
  
Rogue sighed, exasperated, "Kerri!"  
  
"Kerri's a mutant?" Bobby asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she's-"  
  
Logan interrupted, "Quiet back there! There's bound to be someone around," He glared at Deavor.  
  
There was an explosion up ahead.  
  
"Jubilee," Logan groaned.  
  
They found Jubilee standing amidst piles of melted rubble.  
  
"It wasn't me," Jubilee said innocently.  
  
"Sure it wasn't," Logan grumbled, "And don't give me the puppy-dog eyes." "Rats," Jubilee muttered, "Must be the creepy atmosphere, Wolvie, you could never resist them before."  
  
**********************  
  
"Smooth move," Peitro told Amara.  
  
Ray shifted, uncomfortable underneath on the hard ground, and with Amara perched on top of him. Amara jabbed him with her elbow.  
  
"Stop moving!" she hissed at him, "Do you want to become the same size and texture of yesterday's dog crap?"  
  
"Not to mention the smell," Peitro smirked.  
  
Ray glared at Peitro, "Shut up, you lousy-"  
  
Amara put her hand over his mouth, "What do we do now?"  
  
The movement-triggered machines were hidden now, but as soon as one of them moved too much, the deadly weapons would attack.  
  
"On the ground, now!" A voice said.  
  
The young mutants looked up. Across the room, was a group of soldiers.  
  
"I already am," Ray said loudly, shooting daggers at Amara.  
  
"Move over here, and don't try anything stupid!" the soldier called over to them.  
  
"First get down, then come over," Peitro raised an eyebrow, "make up your mind."  
  
But he obliged resentfully, as the soldiers drew out their artillery. Amara helped Ray to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry about the machines," Slade told them, "they've been shut down."  
  
"Obviously," Peitro said, but he looked relieved as they walked towards the unwelcome crowd.  
  
The soldiers surrounded the mutants immediately, making sure that none could escape.  
  
"What do you want?" Ray asked.  
  
His question was ignored. A soldier spoke up, "Who are you?"  
  
"We're the X-Men," Amara replied proudly.  
  
"Titles won't help ye now, lassie," another man said, "You're in our hands now."  
  
"Oh, really?" Ray stepped forward, "I really don't think so, leprechaun."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Ray grinned, "Well, there's always this."  
  
Ray reached out his hand, and shot a powerful bolt of electricity at the Irishman. The force of the electricity caused the man to fall over, but in his surprise, he fired his gun into the air. The bullet sliced through a thick wire that held a piece of machinery above them. Obeying the law of gravity, the machine hurtled down towards the ground. Right above Amara.  
  
Ray didn't even think twice. He threw himself at Amara, pushing her away from under the machine's path with seconds to spare. Ray, lying on his back, saw for a split second the device plunging towards him. And in that second, he didn't regret what he had done.  
  
Amara screamed as the machinery hit the ground. She lowered herself to the floor. Ray lay motionless, almost completely covered by the smashed metal. Tears dripped onto his face.  
  
'He's not moving! He's...No!' Amara's mind rejected the thought, Ray's not dead, he can't be!'  
  
Amara wiped the tears from her eyes as the soldiers reformed their circle around them. She automatically moved into a fighter's stance, balls of fire erupting around her hands.  
  
"Now I wouldn't do that, lassie," the Irishman said, pulling himself off the floor, "Didn't you see what happened to your hasty friend?"  
  
"Ruben, blind them!" Slade murmured.  
  
Ruben nodded. He moved behind Amara, then suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light. When the light faded, Ruben looked around. His light hadn't fazed the soldiers one bit. How strange.  
  
The Irishman grinned, tapping his eyewear, "Specially designed for all types of light, laddie. Nothing can harm our eyes through these."  
  
Ruben sighed. Why did he have to be stuck with the useless power?  
  
"You tried," Slade said, and took a deep breath, "Now it's my turn."  
  
Ruben looked at him quizzically, but Slade had closed his eyes and hadn't noticed. Ruben put a hand on Amara's shoulder. She extinguished the flames in her hands, and threw herself into Ruben's arms, sobbing.  
  
Ruben blinked. One second he had been trying to get Amara's attention, and the next she was crying into his shoulder, soaking his shirt.  
  
He patted her on the back nervously, and whispered, "Slade's doing something... I think he's going to use his power."  
  
Amara nodded, and let go of Ruben, tears streaking her face. Her eyes, widened, and she pointed at one of the soldiers. Ruben looked.  
  
Blood was staining the man's uniform, and he fell to the ground. Suddenly, another soldier started running, towards the door. Once he reached it, he slumped to the floor.  
  
The next moment was total chaos. The soldiers were bleeding, running, and blasting away at thin air.  
  
"What's happening?" Peitro asked.  
  
Then, he noticed Ruben was wandering around, heading straight towards a wall as if it didn't exist. Peitro sped over to him.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, pulling Ruben away.  
  
Ruben's eyes looked right through him. Peitro gasped as Ruben punched him in the stomach. Ruben chuckled.  
  
"What's up with you?" Peitro slapped Ruben across the face.  
  
Ruben's eyes focused, "Ouch."  
  
He looked around, "Whoa, what happened to that 'Lucky Charms' guy?"  
  
Peitro followed his gaze. The soldiers were scattered around the room, and they were either dying or lucky enough to be past that stage.  
  
Slade lay in the middle of them. Ruben crouched next to him, but Slade didn't stir. But judging by his ragged breathing, he'd live.  
  
"What happened?" Ruben asked.  
  
Peitro shrugged, "These idiots were threatening us," Peitro sped around to the other side of Ruben, "Then all of a sudden they weren't. Probably on the account of all of them are dead."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"What do we do now?" Peitro asked.  
  
"We're not leaving them," Amara glared at Peitro as if he had suggested it.  
  
"Of course not," Ruben said, "I think Slade will be okay."  
  
Amara nodded, looking at the floor.  
  
Peitro inspected the twisted remains of the machine that had crushed Ray.  
  
"Do you think we could move this?"  
  
"We could try," Ruben said, glad for something to do.  
  
The three mutants each lifted a side of the machine. Straining, they slowly moved to the side.  
  
"It's slipping!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
Peitro ran over to her, helped her regain her grip, and raced back. All before his side of the machine began to fall.  
  
"Thanks," Amara said, surprised.  
  
Peitro didn't answer, he was concentrated on not dropping his side of the machine. He distinctly heard Ruben singing quietly.  
  
"And I got a coffee mug, with my name right on it, in big bold letters, so everyone knows it's mine. Don't even touch it, cause... 'cause it doesn't belong to you! Now I'm watching you, so don't get funny!"  
  
Peitro silently promised himself not to ask Ruben for advice on choosing CD's.  
  
A few minutes later, they collapsed to the ground. They had managed to move the machine about a foot to the side.  
  
Pathetic, Peitro thought, we move the thing a couple inches, and it's like we swam across the Atlantic Ocean. That guy's definitely roadkill.  
  
"Ray?" Amara said softly into Ray's ear, "Ray, wake up!"  
  
The only parts of his body that hadn't been underneath the machine were his head and left arm. His right arm was twisted into an impossible position.  
  
"He's not asleep."  
  
"Then he's..." Amara's voice faded away.  
  
"He's not dead either," Slade said, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Amara asked quietly, as if she didn't want to know.  
  
"A coma."  
  
A tear trickled down Amara's cheek.  
  
"I don't know how long he'll live," Slade turned towards her. Their eyes met.  
  
"But can't people wake up from comas?"  
  
"Sometimes," Slade told her, "But he's not going to make it without some medical attention, that's all I know."  
  
Ruben sat down next to them, "I don't think we should move him. Maybe we should wait."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Ruben shrugged. Amara assumed that Ruben had supplied all the useful information that was possible from his mind. Her thought was backed up by the fact that Ruben was singing again.  
  
"I'm climbing up, up the corporate ladder. Watch out, it's dog eat dog! Nose against the grindstone, it feels alright. Watch out, it's dog eat dog! Here we go..."  
  
"Again..." Peitro moaned.  
  
*********************  
  
Jess made her way through the dark tunnel. Trailing her hand across the wet stone wall, she found that the pathway split into several different directions. Scrutinizing each of the different passages, she noticed a light coming from one of them. It illuminated the area dimly, so Jess was able to follow it easily.  
  
As she drew closer, she found herself looking into a medium-sized room carved out of the rock. The wall were lined with filing cabinets and computers. A group of men viewed the files, or worked on the computers.  
  
I have to get to the controls, Jess mused, But how? The only way to shut the whole place down was with one of the computers, the one in the middle.  
  
Jess felt a drop of water fall onto her head. This gave her an idea. Maybe if she got the computers wet, they'd short-circuit. She put her hand on the wall again. Focusing her thoughts, Jess concentrated on pulling the moisture from the walls. To her surprise, nothing happened.  
  
" Why don't you come out where we can see you," a voice called.  
  
Jess reluctantly stepped into the light. She glared at the small group of men.  
  
"We have some extraordinary sensors that detect mutations, and block their effects. Especially useful for this room, all the important documents are contained here," a man gestured towards the computers, "But unfortunately for you and your little friends, we know what's going on upstairs, if you get my drift."  
  
Jess shrugged, as if she didn't care, but truthfully she was terrified. What would these people do to the others?  
  
The man inspected some monitors, "I see that our troops are having a little trouble on their own. How about we give them a little help?" he smiled wickedly.  
  
Jess shuddered, against her will. She knew what was coming next, and she was afraid. Not just for herself, but for every other mutant on the island. These men had tremendously advanced equipment designed for capturing and destroying mutants.  
  
"You can't do this," Jess pleaded with the man, as he pressed a button on the console in front of him.  
  
"What do you have to lose?" he asked, "This room blocks all kinds of mutant abilities, as well as any other type of thing that could harm something in here. You'll be fine."  
  
Jess lunged at the man. Unfortunately, the other men grabbed her, pointing a gun in her face.  
  
"We can't have you get in the way, now can we?" the man mocked her.  
  
Jess looked at the monitors to her left. After registering what she saw, she stared into the man's eyes, and said solemnly, "I swear I won't forget this."  
  
***********************  
  
"Kitty!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Help me!" Kitty cried. Suddenly, she had phased right through the ground, and she couldn't stop.  
  
Lance grabbed for her hand, but his fingers clenched on air, "What is this?"  
  
Kurt tried to move over to help, but he teleported into a tree. Trying again, he found himself a couple yards away from the others. He felt drained, teleporting was taking a lot out of him, even if he had only teleported a short distance. How strange.  
  
Lance saw Kurt disappear, and looked to Allen for help. He, too was gone.  
  
"Dude," said a voice by Lance's feet, "This is totally crazy! I'm shrinking! Well, either that, or this dude's growing... hey, I'm feeling sort of wiped out, maybe I should take a break..."  
  
"Allen, get back up here!" Lance said, as he saw Kitty suddenly become farther away.  
  
Allen didn't respond, he had already passed out.  
  
"The earth's rotation!" Kitty exclaimed, "It's, like, moving without me!"  
  
She didn't voice aloud the fact that the earth was also revolving around the sun, and she might find herself floating around in space.  
  
Lance's eyes rolled up into his head, and the ground began to shake. Lance struggled to control his powers, worsening the headache that was creeping up on him.  
  
***********************  
  
Amara glanced down at her watch. To her surprise, she found that it had melted. Even more surprising, she found that she had involuntarily activated her powers, and becoming her namesake, Magma. She had set herself aflame from head to toe, and found that she couldn't extinguish the flames. They didn't hurt her, however, but for some reason she wasn't comfortable in her 'suit' of flames.  
  
Ruben stared at Amara. Then he shrugged, figuring she was bored. But when he looked around the room, it looked unnaturally bright. He caught a glimpse of his hand. It had lit up with a fierce light. When Ruben inspected himself, he found that the rest of him was giving off light, too. The light was blinding for anyone but Ruben, but still he couldn't see anyone else in the room. He concentrated, trying to put out the light. He was unsuccessful, and found himself tiring. He had an intense pain in his head. He collapsed onto the floor, letting the cool darkness wash over him, more welcome than ice-cold lemonade on the summer solstice.  
  
**********************  
  
Roberto looked around, "Shawn? Shawn, where are you?"  
  
A voice from the air spoke, "I'm right here!"  
  
"Stop playing games, we need to find our way through here! This place is a maze!"  
  
Shawn's voice sounded confused, "I can't!"  
  
"You can't what?" Toad asked, rounding a corner in the maze of trees and bushes.  
  
"I can't make myself visible again!"  
  
Roberto moved his hand through the air until he found Shawn, "Try again."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Umm. Roberto?" Shawn asked, "Why are you powering up?"  
  
To Roberto's amazement, he found that he was, indeed, glowing the same way he did when using his power. But when he tried to halt the procedure, he was unable to.  
  
Shawn cried out, "My power is burning my energy! I-"  
  
Then it was quiet.  
  
"Toad?" Roberto tried to call out, but he couldn't find his voice.  
  
The silence was overpowering, and Roberto lost consciousness, only to emerge into murderous dreams of pain.  
  
**********************  
  
Rogue collapsed to the ground, voices of the people she had imprinted running through her mind. Distantly, she heard someone screaming her name.  
  
"Rogue!" Bobby cried, as he saw her fall.  
  
But no one could run to help. Bobby also lay on the ground, his skin ice-flesh. He had coated every surface with a thick layer of ice and snow. Logan lay bleeding next to him, revisited by every wound he had ever received. Jubilee's firecrackers were exploding, burning her and everything else around them. Sam had cannon-balled through the wall and beyond. The others were all out of Bobby's eyesight.  
  
**********************  
  
Wanda blinked in the sudden light. A troop of soldiers now stood with them inside the room. She raised her hands, which were quickly enveloped by the blue substance that seemed to be liquid turned light.  
  
A voice crackled to life from one of the soldiers radios, "The mutants have been taken care of."  
  
The young soldier looked confused, "What? They're still here."  
  
There was an exasperated sigh, "Circuit Eradication Rout Enhanced Backup Run One."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The wave should reach them all shortly."  
  
Wanda stood her ground. What had the radio declared? That they were taken care of? With something called the circle-whatsit? Something was not right.  
  
Crow heard it all, knew what was happening. But before she could warn the others, the wave hit them. She fell to her knees, her energy seeping painfully out of her though her eyes. The blindfold that she wore absorbed all that it could hold, stained dark. Crow tried to hold it back, but the pain was too intense. The blindfold was gone, energy flowing more freely now.  
  
Wanda was engulfed in her blue 'lights'. Her powers were pulling, tearing her apart. She strained to hold herself together.  
  
Just a little bit longer, a corner of her mind called, Hold on a little bit longer.  
  
The voice was cut off by a stronger, harsher one, Look at the big, tough Scarlet Witch now. She's no stronger than any of them. I stopped her just as easily as the rest. Look at them, pitiful. All dying, dead. It wasn't so hard.  
  
"Please!" Wanda pleaded with the voice, begged it to stop tormenting her, "Go away!"  
  
Hold on, the soft voice whispered, Just a little longer. Serenity will win out.  
  
That was the last thing Wanda heard.  
  
*********************  
  
Jessica watched the screens of the hidden cameras. Watched the mutants fall one by one. She turned back to the man, who was sitting at his desk with a pleased smirk.  
  
That was it. Seeing the man's satisfaction in killing hundreds of people because they were different set her off.  
  
In an instant, the rifle pointed at her lay in two. In another, Jess was on top of the man, who was no longer smirking.  
  
"I told you stop," Jess hissed, "You had your chance. You threw it away."  
  
The man opened his mouth, but stopped at the look on Jess's face. He found no mercy.  
  
In a flash of silver, Jess killed him. She turned the other men, who stood, stunned, in the corner.  
  
"Don't move, don't talk, and don't aggravate me," Jess said pointedly, gesturing to the razor-sharp metal fins that protruded from her forearms. They began at the wrist, ended at the elbow.  
  
Jess turned from the skittish men, and used the jagged fins to start reducing the machine to shreds. With every stroke, Jess felt blood seeping out from the wound her fins had inflicted. The room she was in was designed to neutralize mutant powers. But she could not leave until she destroyed the thing that had hurt her friends. The sharp bits of shredded metal cut into her arms. Slowly, her rage subsided from a blind frenzy to a pounding ache in her head.  
  
Jess looked around her. She saw blood and wreckage. She had done her job. Jess ran from the room, tearing down the long, narrow passageways. After what seemed like no time at all, Jess came to the spot where she had entered the tunnels. She pulled herself out of the damp hall, and back above ground. She retracted her fins, and felt the wounds begin to heal rapidly.  
  
Now to find the survivors.  
  
*********************  
  
Logan looked around at the damaged room. Warren lay, prone, on the ground behind Bobby. Rogue, the last one to fall, was ahead. But they all lay still, unmoving.  
  
Logan heard Bobby stir, but continued to take a head count. One was missing. But judging by the hole in the ceiling, Sam was upstairs.  
  
Bobby groaned. No training session had ever been this bad. Not even the time when Scott decided they all needed to give Level 10 a try. Every molecule of his body was on fire. What did he do to deserve this?  
  
Bobby pried his eyes open. The scene he registered before him was nothing like his room in the mansion. Slowly, the realization that he wasn't in the mansion dawned on him. As he saw that every surface was coated in ice, he remembered that his powers had gone haywire.  
  
He suddenly remembered that Rogue was in trouble. Bobby turned his head quickly, stifling the cry of pain that threatened to surface. He saw Rogue's body lying a few yards away. Bobby pulled himself onto his hands and knees, scrambling over to Rogue despite the agonizing pain that screamed at him to stop.  
  
"She's okay," Logan called to the boy.  
  
Bobby breathed a sigh of relief, "What happened?"  
  
Logan shrugged, "Some sort of device that was designed to kill us."  
  
"Then why didn't it?"  
  
"Because I destroyed it," Jess said.  
  
"Jess!" Bobby's eyes widened at the sight of the blood covering her body, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
Logan suppressed a grin.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Jess looked around at them all.  
  
"They'll live," Logan replied.  
  
Warren stumbled to his feet, flexing his wings experimentally. A few moments later, almost everyone was back on their feet. Everyone except Blob, who was conscious, just having trouble getting up.  
  
"Rogue, are you okay?" Bobby asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Rogue told him, although she wasn't too sure herself.  
  
Logan surveyed the room again. Bobby was pestering Rogue to make sure she was unhurt, Locust was grumbling about humans, Blob was still trying to sit up, and Warren had flown through the hole Sam had created to see if he was all right. Jess stood patiently, knowing that Logan was watching her, and waiting for him to approach.  
  
Logan groaned inwardly, knowing that if he didn't ask, he'd never know.  
  
Curiosity killed the Wolverine, a voice muttered. It sounded to close to Professor Xavier's for comfort.  
  
Logan made a mental note to check if old Charley was developing a cruel sense of humor, and walked up to Jessica.  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently.  
  
Logan grimaced, he hated it when she did that. Now that he thought about it, she was a lot like him.  
  
"No games, kid," Logan growled, "You know what I want."  
  
Jess paused, pretending to rack her brain, "No, I don't think I do."  
  
"Do you want me to spell it out for you? Wait, no, forget I asked that," Logan added hurriedly as he saw the grin on Jess's face, "Just tell me, kid."  
  
"Fine, fine," Jess sighed, "Yes, I'm like you. I'm exactly like you. Look at me," she commanded.  
  
Jess raised her arms, and extended her fins. She smiled grimly at the stares her friends were giving her.  
  
"Logan, we were a part of a project. Where mutants were trained to kill. We were kept in the Sleeping Cell. They tested on you, first. When you rebelled, they hoped that we would cooperate. When we didn't, they"  
  
She broke off as she heard voices.  
  
"This way!" Warren directed.  
  
The group broke off at a run, heading down the hall, away from the voices that quickly became muffled.  
  
"What now?" Bobby panted.  
  
"We find your friend John," Jess said quickly, "We have to stop him before..."  
  
"Before what?" Bobby asked.  
  
Jess looked at him for a moment, then turned away, "Before he does something he may regret."  
  
Bobby gave her a questioning look, but Jess offered no more information. He followed her down the hall, along with the rest of them.  
  
Rogue looked around at the group. They looked terrible. One of Warren's wings was dragging along the ground behind him. Jess and Logan were covered in blood. Sam was being half-carried by Blob. Locust was limping and still muttering about humans.  
  
"Rogue, are you-" Bobby began.  
  
"Bobby, for the last time, I am fine!" Rogue glared at him with intense hatred.  
  
Bobby looked stunned, "Sorry."  
  
Rogue saw the hurt in his eyes. She burst into tears.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't m-mean to."  
  
Bobby put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I know. It's not your fault."  
  
Rogue's head shot up as a commotion started up ahead. It seemed that Blob had accidentally stepped on Warren's trailing wing.  
  
Locust was struggling not to laugh at him. Warren had been pulled backward, and had fallen onto his back. That also meant he was laying on top of his injured wing.  
  
"Oops," Blob stared, and said genuinely, "Sorry."  
  
Jubilee turned to him, "Good job, you giant lard ball!"  
  
Logan put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Jubilee fell silent.  
  
Logan helped Warren to his feet again. Warren nodded his thanks. They continued down the hall. Warren, gasped for breath, as if he was running a marathon. He winced with each step, his wing dragging behind him.  
  
When the group rounded the corner, Rogue gasped. The hallway had been burned, and parts of the rubble were still flaming. They stared at the demolished corridor with amazement.  
  
"You looking for me?" A weak voice asked from behind them.  
  
*******************************  
  
Spheksophobia- *cringes* Aaaaghh! I'm sorry! I won't hurt your Scotty-kins! I won't do it ever again! Anywho... Yay! OSE's back! *does stupid dance* Yay! You're my favorite reviewer, cuz you come back just for me! Yay! *smiles stupidly*  
  
BobbyD12: Okay, okay, you're my OTHER favorite reviewer. Looky, I made Bobby do something smart! Looky, I made Bobby and Rogue have a few 'mushy' lines! Happy? Good. 


	11. Of Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Al Yankovic. He's not selling his soul on Ebay. I checked. Really, I did. Er... I don't own the X-Men. Actually, I did. But Stan Lee stole them from my closet. I'm not lying! Why don't you believe me? I'm wearing a shirt that says: Don't believe anything I say? Oh. Right. Er... I- *Kernl Toad Sandrz pops up out of nowhere*  
  
Kernl Toad Sandrz: I am your worst nightmare!!!  
  
Pyrotic: *glare* Get back in your cage!! Er, I mean, go back to your story! Heh...  
  
Kernl Toad Sandrz: I just came her to say that I am Elvis. Huh? That's not in the script? Oh, I knew that... Anyway, the fool who's writing this doesn't own all of the characters. I DO!! HAHAHAHAHA!! What? That's not in the script either? Oh... Okay, I own SOME of the characters. Also, the fool got permission to use them. HAHAHA!!! Erg... That's it. I think. Snarf...  
  
Pyrotic: I resent that. Anyway, while I dispose of that idiotic... Er... Idiot, you can read this oh-so-suspenseful chapter.  
  
*********************  
  
John leaned against the wall. His breathing was quick and shallow. He was wet, dripping water on the floor.  
  
"John..." Rogue looked at him, "Did you do this?" She gestured at the hall.  
  
"Not on purpose. This time."  
  
Sam whispered, "This time?"  
  
Jubilee kicked him, "Shut up! Why's everybody so tense? It's just John!"  
  
Despite Sam's attempts to stop her, Jubilee ran forward.  
  
"Hey, Johnny! Remember me?"  
  
John looked slightly surprised to see her there, but rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? My name's John, not Johnny."  
  
Bobby chuckled, and Rogue elbowed him.  
  
"So you do remember me!" Jubilee cried triumphantly.  
  
"How could I forget?" John groaned, "Which reminds me, I have to find someone."  
  
With that, he turned and left.  
  
Rogue ran after him, Bobby following. Logan shrugged, and gestured for everyone else to follow suit.  
  
"John!" Rogue called.  
  
John ignored her.  
  
"John, wait!"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. John, I know where she is," Rogue tried again.  
  
John whirled around, "What? Where?"  
  
"She's fine," Rogue tried to reassure him, "She's with-"  
  
John interrupted, "What about after all that?" he waved his hand towards where the hallway was mutilated, "Do you think she's fine after that?"  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but John continued.  
  
"Plus with all those sick-minded freaks running around. Do you think she'll stay fine after an encounter with one of them?"  
  
"John..."  
  
"Rogue, I know that she'll never use her power against anyone, whether she's in danger or not!"  
  
"John!" Bobby caught up to them, "What's going on?"  
  
John looked at Bobby, then raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me he hasn't figured it out."  
  
"He hasn't figured it out," said Jubilee. She paused, "What are we talking about?"  
  
John sighed, "I can't tell you. There's no time. Rogue..." he put a hand up to her face.  
  
Rogue felt his recent thoughts and memories rush into her. Then he removed his hand.  
  
"I need to go. Now," John turned and began to leave again.  
  
Logan caught his wrist, "Where ya goin', kid?"  
  
John gave Rogue a desperate look, then he turned to Logan, "Please."  
  
Logan was so surprised, he almost let John go. He had never heard John say 'please', let alone say anything in that pleading, despairing tone.  
  
"John, what do you think you're going to do?" Rogue pointed to John's wrist, the one Logan had grabbed.  
  
John followed her gaze. Around his wrist was one of the bracelets that contained mutant abilities.  
  
"It doesn't matter," John said, pulling away from Logan, "Don't you know what her power is?"  
  
With those parting sentiments, John took off down the hall, away from the others.  
  
"John...!" Rogue put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked.  
  
"We have to follow him."  
  
**********************  
  
"You can watch Mr. Rogers, you can watch Three's Company. And you can turn on Fame or the Newly Weds Game, or the Addams' Family. Say, you can watch Barney Miller and you can watch your M-TV. And you can watch till your eyes fall out of your head, that'll be okay with me," Ruben sang.  
  
Pietro groaned, "Haven't you run out of songs yet?"  
  
"No, there's lots more to go," Ruben assured him, "And you can watch...TV!"  
  
Amara tried not to laugh at the expression on Pietro's face, it hurt too much. So instead she turned to Slade.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so," Slade managed. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Your eyes!" Amara gasped.  
  
Slade blinked, "My eyes?"  
  
"They're blue!"  
  
"They've always been blue."  
  
Amara shook her head, "They used to be pale. Now they're really... different."  
  
Peitro peered into Slade's face, "Yeah, now they're... Hey, did you ever see 'Children of Dune'? After they have too much of that spice stuff... that's what your eyes look like."  
  
Slade shrugged, avoiding Peitro's question. He had no idea what Peitro meant by 'Children of Dune', or 'spice'.  
  
"You can watch Johnny Carson, you can watch Phil Donna Hue. And you can use TV Guide to help you decide whether-"  
  
"Shut up!" Peitro shouted.  
  
Ruben pouted.  
  
"I don't sing that bad."  
  
"Yeah, but your choice in music is horrible," Peitro shot back.  
  
Ruben glared at him, but didn't have the energy to do anything. This triggered a thought through all of their minds. If they had almost been killed by their unseen torturer, what state was Ray in?  
  
Ruben, trying to banish the thought from his mind began to sing again. This time no one tried to stop him.  
  
"Sometimes I really want to be alone, but that's one state I'm never in..."  
  
**********************  
  
Roberto groaned. His whole existence ached with such an intensity that remembering to breathe was almost as painful as breathing itself. He managed to turn his head to look for the others.  
  
"Oh, man, I feel like I just got run over by that delivery boy again. With that new truck, too."  
  
Toad was complaining, predictably.  
  
"No, mum, today's Saturday, really," Shawn protested when Roberto tried to wake him up, "I used that excuse yesterday? Oh, well then, I'm not feeling... oh, it's summer?"  
  
Shawn opened his eyes.  
  
"You're not my mum," he informed Roberto.  
  
Roberto coughed.  
  
"You okay?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No," Toad moaned.  
  
"Not you," Shawn muttered, "Solar Panel Number Three over here."  
  
"I think I'll be alright," Roberto assured him.  
  
Shawn looked around, "Where's Aaron?"  
  
Roberto gestured to Shawn's right, "I put him over there before I blacked out."  
  
Shawn moved as quickly as his protesting muscles would allow over to his brother.  
  
"What about me?" Toad whined, "Don't you want to know if I'm okay?"  
  
"No," Shawn said, staring at Aaron's left hand. It was formed into a twisted claw.  
  
"Roberto?"  
  
Roberto followed his gaze, "Why...?" he didn't bother to finish the question.  
  
"That... thing, whatever it was made our powers go ballistic. Since Aaron was unconscious, he wasn't able to transform himself back to normal again."  
  
"Makes sense to me," Roberto replied.  
  
"Yo, let's get on with this," Toad called, "This place is freakin' me out!"  
  
"Owie," Bear stated loudly.  
  
"Shut up," Evan said, "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Really bad," Peter said, rubbing his aching head, "You're not something I want to wake up to in the morning."  
  
"What was that?" Paste asked no one in particular.  
  
Jean shrugged painfully, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Owie," Bear said again, "Owie, I's hurts very-where."  
  
"Very-where? Sounds like Tupperware," Evan grumbled.  
  
"Worms. They're shearing a hound with shorts, they're thunder on baffwoom stink. They're crying inside my car, they're winning a scurvy twink," Bear seemed to have forgotten his pains, and was singing again. Unbeknownst to him, Ruben was singing the same song, only correctly.  
  
"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be continuing our quest?" Pillbug inquired.  
  
Scott nodded, and everyone managed to get to their feet.  
  
"Which way were we going?" Peter asked.  
  
Bear pointed, "Woogledemagerplegmorsh."  
  
Scott raised his eyebrows, but led them the way Bear had chosen.  
  
"They're fighting to eat the rose, they're snaking in every hiss. My finger's way up my nose, in every octopus. I'm ka-moochly lost, I'm gonna get Steven yet. Just send me some mice an' hay, just send me a toasty net..."  
  
Kurt opened his eyes. And nearly fell out of the tree.  
  
"Kurt?" A voice called his name weakly.  
  
"I'm up here, Kitty!" Kurt yelled back. This time he did fall out of the tree.  
  
Teleporting before he hit the ground, Kurt landed on top of Kitty anyway.  
  
"Like, nice landing," Kitty commented.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall," Kurt said, "And my back."  
  
"Dude," Allen breathed, "You don't have to go and get totally flipped at each other."  
  
Kurt and Kitty gave Allen a look that summed up: What?  
  
Lance emerged from a grove of trees to their right.  
  
"You guys okay?"  
  
"Dude, I'm like, totally wiped."  
  
"Like, I'm not sure."  
  
"Not after Kitty broke every bone in my body."  
  
Lance sighed, and sat down on a log.  
  
"Are you, like, okay, Lance?" Kitty looked worried.  
  
Lance nodded, "I've just got a killer headache."  
  
"What do you think happened?" Kurt queried.  
  
"Dude, maybe it was an alien from a galaxy far, far away!"  
  
"Yeah, and its name was Chewbacca," Lance said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you serious, dude?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dude, then why did you say-?"  
  
Kitty interrupted, "Now what?"  
  
"Should we keep walking?" Lance asked.  
  
Kurt shook his head, "No. I think we should rest."  
  
"I'm fine," Lance insisted.  
  
"Allen doesn't look so good," Kurt said, mispronouncing the name through his German accent. Although, Kurt thought, Lance doesn't look good either.  
  
Allen looked around, "Al-len? Dude, I don't know an Al-len."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Kurt's right."  
  
Lance didn't answer, he was giving Allen a strange look.  
  
"He forgot his name?"  
  
Allen looked at him, "Dude, my name is Allen."  
  
Kurt looked at him quizzically, "But that's what I said!"  
  
"Uh, dude, you said Al-len," Allen countered, "I'm Allen. Remember? Remember, dude?"  
  
Kurt stared at him, "What? What are you saying?"  
  
"Dude, I just told you," Allen shook his head.  
  
"Yes, but..." Kurt gave up, "Forget it."  
  
"What?"  
  
*********************  
  
Nightmare groaned. He brought a hand up to his head. It came away wet with blood, and the memory of what had happened was restored. In the middle of all of the blinding pain, he had managed to somehow hit his head off of something, blacking out.  
  
Slowly, he sat up, registering the scene around him. The soldiers were gone. The other members in his group were still unconscious. All of a sudden, he heard a commotion outside of the door from which the soldiers had entered.  
  
Next to Nightmare, Wanda stirred. She opened her eyes.  
  
Weakly, she asked, in barely a whisper, "What is it?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Nightmare pulled himself to his feet. Walking over to the door, he found that the voices were closer than he had thought. The second he put his hand on the doorknob, the door flew open. Knocking the wind out of him, he was thrown into the wall.  
  
Apparently, Rogue and the others had caught up to John. He had fought them off, and thrown open the door, not knowing that Nightmare was behind it.  
  
He tore into the room, ignoring Nightmare, who was slightly dazed, and the people following him.  
  
He knelt next to Crow, gently lifting her head from the ground.  
  
"Wake up!" John pleaded, "Dammit, wake up, Kerri!"  
  
*********************  
  
If I don't update in a few years, that means the scary hobo under my bed won't let me use the computer. (He's really Magneto in disguise, but don't tell him I told you) But if I don't update for a while, it means that I went on Christmas vacation. So I'll update sometime in the New Year. Yay! *blows one of those annoying New Year's horns* I'll be back... If the hobo lets me.  
  
Goth13- So the truth comes out! I really didn't write this story! YOU did!! ... Or did you lie to me? *sniff* Oh, it was a typo? Heh. I'm a genius, really I am.  
  
Chattypandagurl- Yay! A Returning Reader! Hmm... I think I need to call the Alliteration Misuse Office right now to turn myself in...  
  
*wiggles fingers in a (hopefully) hypnotic way* You are getting sleepy, very sleepy. Now when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and REVIEW!! *snaps fingers*  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	12. Happenings

Disclaimer: Do you know those famous shoes? The ones made from blue suede? Well, I don't own them. Just like I don't own Marvel's characters. So don't blame me. Blame Kernl Toad Sandrz. He won't mind. Much.  
  
A/N: Oh, yeah, I know I didn't explain some of the Brotherhood's members very well, but I just needed some filler characters. Anywho, the only one that I feel like explaining right now is Paste. He's able to create a sort of gluey substance. Good for him.  
  
*********************  
  
"Does ya knows the Chicken Man?" Bear sang happily.  
  
"Shh, Bear," Jean hushed him, "I hear something."  
  
"Professor?" Scott asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Scott? Are you alright?" Charles Xavier said, as the group emerged from the trees.  
  
"We're fine," Scott replied, "How did you get out of there?"  
  
"I had a little help," Xavier smiled.  
  
Xavier's face grew serious, and explained their escape.  
  
"So everybody's still okay?" Evan asked.  
  
When Xavier didn't answer, Peter spoke up.  
  
"Do you know where Jamie is?"  
  
"Don't worry, Peter," Xavier comforted him, "He's fine."  
  
"But where-"  
  
"Shuttup!" Mr. Kamon snapped, "Listen!"  
  
Faintly, they could hear the sound of a jet approaching.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Evan said, "The Blackbird is, er..."  
  
"It exploded."  
  
Everyone looked at Paste, who was playing with a ball of his own 'glue'.  
  
"What? It did."  
  
Picking up a few pieces of driftwood, he used the glue to stick them together. Sitting down, he looked around at them all.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
***********************  
  
"Put down your chainsaw, and listen to me. It's time for us to join in the fight. It's time to, let your babies grow up to be cowboys. It's time to let the bedbugs bite."  
  
"Would you shut up?" Peitro moaned.  
  
"You better put all your eggs in one basket, You better count your chickens before they hatch. You better sell some wine before it's time. You better find yourself an itch to scratch."  
  
Slade sat up. For once, he wasn't smiling. He held his head in his hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" Amara asked.  
  
"It's just my head," Slade murmured, "It always hurts after I... try to use my power."  
  
Amara still looked worried.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You gotta squeeze all the Charmin you can, when Mr. Whipple's not around. Stick your head in the microwave, and get yourself a tan."  
  
"That's it, I'll kill him!" Peitro yelled. He jumped up, and started chasing a still singing Ruben around the room.  
  
"How they can still have the energy to do that," Amara muttered, "Is beyond me."  
  
"Talk with your mouth full. Bite the hand that feeds you. Bite off more than you can chew. What can you do? Dare to be stupid!"  
  
Peitro caught up to Ruben easily, "Shut up! Just shut up!"  
  
Ruben grinned at him, then asked, innocently, "Why?"  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Take some wooden nickels. Look for Mr. Goodbar. Get your mojo working now. I'll show you how. You can dare to be stupid."  
  
"I'm warning you..."  
  
"You can turn the other cheek. You can just give up the ship. You can eat a bunch of sushi, then forget to leave a tip. Dare to be stupid!"  
  
Peitro sighed, then gave up, "You're not worth the energy."  
  
Ruben smiled in victory.  
  
"Come on and dare to be stupid. It's so easy to do. We're all waiting for you. Let's go!"  
  
Ruben lost himself in his own fantasy world, singing happily to himself.  
  
Peitro turned to Amara, "Isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
"For Ruben?" Amara asked, "No, there's no hope left for him."  
  
"No, not that," Peitro said, "Shouldn't we be doing something? Something to help?"  
  
He gestured toward Ray, toward the bodies of the soldiers, and the doors through which they had entered.  
  
"Do you know what to do?" Amara asked him, "Do you know where we should go?"  
  
Peitro shrugged.  
  
"We can't leave Ray. We can't."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Peitro said, hearing Amara's voice tremble, and not wanting her to cry again, "But patience has never been my best quality."  
  
"Why don't you run and see if anyone's around who can help?" Slade suggested.  
  
"Fine."  
  
And in a flash of silver, he was gone.  
  
"I was wondering why they called him 'Quicksilver'," Ruben mused, "and not 'Quickpurple' or 'Quickgold'."  
  
"Well, now you know," Amara rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill. So can I have a volunteer? There's no more time for crying over spilled milk. Now it's time for crying in your beer..."  
  
**********************  
  
Logan caught Rogue by the waist as she ran forward.  
  
"It's his call, darlin'," he told her.  
  
"Don't you know what he's planning to do?" Rogue's eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Crow's- Kerri's- power is to cause paralysis through eye contact. While doing this, she drains their life force!" Rogue's voice shook, "John doesn't have enough energy. He'll kill himself!"  
  
Bobby gasped, "What?"  
  
They all turned to John.  
  
**********************  
  
Kerri's eyes fluttered open. And met with John's.  
  
"Oh, God, no!" she managed to cry before her powers activated.  
  
John stiffened with the force of Kerri freezing him in place, drinking away his life.  
  
Her eyes were dark, entirely black. All traces of the lovely deep brown, and clean white of her eyes had been transformed. Into this. But somehow, they still reflected the pure, innocent soul within.  
  
She couldn't pull herself away. Looking into his eyes, she was aware of what she was doing, painfully aware. She couldn't tear herself away from the bliss that coursed through her body. Her eyes filled with tears. He's hurting. I'm hurting him...  
  
Bobby watched horror-struck, as their eyes met. A deafening silence fell, broken only by Nightmare's heavy breathing.  
  
'This can't be happening,' Bobby thought, 'But it is...'  
  
He had had enough. With a burst of speed, Bobby broke away from the others. He had nothing in his mind, except to stop them.  
  
Bobby threw himself between them, breaking their eye contact. John fell limply to the ground. Kerri buried her face in her hands.  
  
Logan and Rogue rushed over to them, Sam and the others holding back.  
  
Bobby knelt down next to John, frantically searching for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
He looked up to find Rogue searching desperately, expectantly, into his eyes. He shook his head, and a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"I could have stopped him," she murmured.  
  
"No," Logan said, surprising them with the sharpness of his voice, "John wouldn't have stopped. Not even for you, Rogue."  
  
'Listen to them, talking about whose fault it wasn't, when they knew perfectly well whose it was,' Kerri's mind hissed sinisterly into her ear as she sobbed silently into her hands.  
  
"No," she whispered, "I couldn't have killed him..."  
  
'But you did,' her mind insisted, almost happily, 'You did kill him. But he deserved it, didn't he?'  
  
"NO!" Kerri exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and look at her.  
  
"Sugar, are you alright?" Rogue, wiping her tears away to put a hand on Kerri's shoulder.  
  
"How could I be alright? I just killed the person who needed me most!" Kerri moaned.  
  
Bobby was silent, blue eyes fixed on John's body.  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Because it was what he had to do," Logan said, half to himself.  
  
"He had to?" Bobby became angry, "Why didn't he have one of us help? He was in such bad shape!"  
  
Logan sighed, "Because John knew more than someone his age should know. Because he was unable to trust anyone. There are thousands of reasons why he did what he did, but I think that he did it because he felt that he owed her his life. He was repaying her."  
  
Bobby gaped at him, this was the deepest discussion they'd had since the talk about Bobby dating Rogue.  
  
":Listen to me," Rogue's voice broke into Bobby's thoughts as she talked to Kerri.  
  
Kerri shook her head, her hands still covering her face.  
  
"No," Rogue put her hands on Kerri's shoulders, "I know. I know why he did it. So do you. And you know that there was no way to keep him from doing whatever he could..."  
  
Kerri pulled away, "You don't know! You have no idea!" Tears streamed down her face, "You don't know..."  
  
Kerri broke down into sobs, rocking back and forth on her knees.  
  
Bobby turned away, back towards John. He knelt, tears finding paths down his face. Moments later, they had frozen onto his face. Subconsciously, he had lowered the whole room's temperature. Breath was now airborne frost, evident in the cold room.  
  
Bobby looked around the room. Logan was pacing; back and forth, back and forth. The other students; the Brotherhood members stood by, unsure. Wanting to help, wishing to leave. Rogue persisted, trying to comfort Kerri.  
  
Bobby averted his eyes back to John. And dropped the temperature another twelve degrees.  
  
********************  
  
The hobo let me put up a new chapter, 'cause he's currently being frightened by the guys replacing my windows. So I guess the Window Guys are on my side... Hmm... Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter over the holidays. I think it was Kernl Toad Sandrz who made a complete fool out of himself, wasn't it? Oh well...  
  
Now, since this is extra-suspenseful, you should review, so I update faster. *cringes away from BobbyD12* No, that wasn't a threat. Really, it wasn't! 


	13. Recognition

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I tell you, nothing! SO EAT THAT!!!  
  
**********************  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Kerri was crying, harder than ever.  
  
"He's dead!"  
  
Tears were running down her face.  
  
"I killed him. He's dead!"  
  
"No."  
  
Bobby's voice broke into her sobs, "He's not."  
  
"No! You're lying! He's dead, I killed him! He's gone!"  
  
"He's not dead!"  
  
"Dead! Gone!"  
  
"Stop saying that!" Bobby grabbed her shoulders, shook her.  
  
"He's gone. He's gone," Kerri tore away from his grasp.  
  
"Stop it! He's not dead!" Bobby was shouting now.  
  
Logan pulled Bobby away from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he growled into Bobby's face, "Are you trying to hurt her more?"  
  
"He's not dead!"  
  
"Shut up!" Logan snapped, "Listen to me. She has jus lost someone close to her. She feels that it was her fault. And you're making everything worse!"  
  
Bobby looked Logan in the eye, "He's not dead. If you don't believe me, be my guest!" He waved a hand in John's direction, behind him.  
  
Logan looked over Bobby's shoulder. Pushing Bobby out of the way, he peered down at John. His eyes widened.  
  
Small clouds of frost, icy vapor appeared in short bursts above John's face.  
  
"What is it?" Rogue asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
When she got no answer, she raised her voice.  
  
"What is it!?" she asked, the grief-sodden hope evident in her voice.  
  
"He's not dead." Logan said, the recognition sinking in, "He's still alive! But how...?"  
  
Rogue ran up to Bobby, hugging him, "You saved him! You saved him!" Burying her face into Bobby's shoulder, she started to cry.  
  
"Rogue?" Bobby looked slightly unnerved, "Rogue, why...?"  
  
"He's alive!" Rogue sobbed.  
  
Bobby cast a pleading look to Logan.  
  
"You alright, darlin'?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to Bobby."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Bobby questioned.  
  
"Because I'm happy."  
  
"Not. not dead?" Kerri gasped, "Why isn't he getting up? Why...?"  
  
Kerri looked down at John's motionless figure.  
  
"No..." Pulling away from the sight, she backed away.  
  
Kerri's tears slid down her cheeks. She ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt sleeve, tying it over her eyes. Then she began to run, her hand trailing along the wall. She tore out of the room, traveling as fast as she could, away from the nightmare.  
  
**********************  
  
Rogue gasped.  
  
Bobby was concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kerri! She ran out!" Rogue whispered.  
  
"What!? Why?" Bobby asked, "She should be happy!"  
  
When Bobby took a step forward, to follow her, Logan caught him by the shoulder.  
  
He shook his head, "Let her go."  
  
"Why'd she run away? John's alive!"  
  
"She's ashamed," Logan explained roughly, "For being weak when he was strong."  
  
Rogue looked up into Logan's eyes, "... for every moment she knew him. Every second of their knowing each other, he had stood against the harshness of reality, despite-" she broke off.  
  
Bobby and Logan stood, in solemn wonder of the poetic words Rogue had spoken.  
  
Then Bobby tentatively broke the silence.  
  
"Despite what?"  
  
Rogue looked up at him, confused, "I don't know. It just suddenly disappeared..."  
  
"What did?" Logan probed, encouraging her to continue.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "Memories. They just were wiped away. I don't know what I was gong to say."  
  
Logan nodded, not questioning any further. He stooped to lift John's limp form into his arms.  
  
"Let's go. We have to get out of here."  
  
Sam instantly ran up, realizing that the situation had changed.  
  
"Er... Mr. Logan?" he started nervously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something wrong with... um... what was his name? The guy with the wings?"  
  
Logan strode forward, to where the rest of the group stood, who were obviously unsure of what to do.  
  
Warren was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. His damaged wing was lifeless, dragging on the ground. The other wing was folded up against Warren's back, nearly reaching the floor anyway, as it was about eight feet long.  
  
When Logan approached, Warren didn't even acknowledge him. He continued to pant for breath.  
  
Logan could smell his fear and pain. Warren's wings weren't delicate or brittle, but they weren't anywhere near the indestructibility of Logan's claws. Damage to them could result in amputation. Which meant being unable to fly.  
  
Logan shoved John into Blob's arms.  
  
Turning back to Warren, "Warren? Can you walk?"  
  
Warren didn't respond. He remained unconscious to the world around him.  
  
Jess stepped forward, "Logan, you take the others and get out of here. I'll stay with Warren."  
  
"No. It's too dangerous, leaving you here. I'll stay."  
  
Jess scoffed, "They'll need you. You're the only one to protect them. Besides," Jess gestured to the dried blood caked onto her body, "I'm the one who killed the sicko who tried to destroy mutant-kind less than forty- five minutes ago."  
  
Logan examined her determined face for a moment, then nodded, "Keep an eye out for anyone else."  
  
"Don't worry. I can fight if the need came."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
Jess nodded, running her fingers through her long, pale green hair. Then she turned away, dismissing him.  
  
Logan nearly smiled. Imagine, a teenage girl, telling him when he could leave. Next thing you know, the Prof'll be growing hair.  
  
Gesturing to the others, Logan walked over to one of the walls. He sniffed the air experimentally. Extending his claws, Logan began to rip a large hole into the wall.  
  
Sam glanced at Bobby, who shrugged.  
  
Moments later, the hole was big enough for them to realize the plan. Logan had discovered which wall led outside. They could get away from the building through the exit he created.  
  
Wanda spoke up, "What about Gambit?"  
  
"Gambit?" Logan growled.  
  
"He fell..." Wanda pointed to where her teammate lay, crumpled on the floor.  
  
"We'll have to leave him, too."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We can't risk moving him. It's too dangerous," Logan walked out into the sand that lay just beyond the building.  
  
"We'll be back, don't worry," Rogue tried to reassure Wanda.  
  
Wanda shook her head, "Something's not right..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure... something's happening..."  
  
**********************  
  
Jamie woke suddenly, and looked around himself. He seemed to be in a room that hadn't been cleaned for years. He was covered in dust from laying, unconscious, on the floor.  
  
Brushing himself off, Jamie muttered, "How did I get here? Oh.. wait.."  
  
**********************  
  
Jamie began to remember vaguely how he had ended up in the filthy room. Peter had told him to climb the tree, so they could find their way out of the forest. Once he had gotten to the top, something had snatched him from the branches. Jamie had turned to look at his attacker, but there was nothing around him, except the tops of trees. That's what he thought, until he realized that there was a thick vine encircling his waist.  
  
Jamie had cried out in surprise and fear. The vine reminded him of the old horror movies he had watched with Roberto. But then, the vine began to shrink, bringing him nearer to an old oak tree. When Jamie drew closer, he realized that the vine was alive, but a tree wasn't attacking him, it was a person.  
  
"Who are you?" Jamie asked curiously, as the vine transformed itself into an arm, after setting Jamie down on the strong boughs.  
  
The mysterious mutant didn't answer Jamie's question, but asked, "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was... looking for a way out."  
  
"Out of where?"  
  
"Here," Jamie was nervous, afraid of the person in front of him, "The forest."  
  
"Is there anyone else with you?"  
  
"Yes, down there," he pointed down at the foliage below them. Jamie glanced up, "Who are you?"  
  
"Louis."  
  
"What-" Jamie started, but Louis put up a hand, to silence him.  
  
Louis suddenly jumped onto the next tree, gesturing for Jamie to follow.  
  
"What? What is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"The tree, can't you hear it? It's groaning in-" Louis stopped in mid- sentence, "Get off now!"  
  
But it was too late, the tree began to fall forward. Jamie struggled to stay upright, but he toppled off of the limb, and crashed through the leaves, falling far down, down to where he was sure would be his death.  
  
Jamie watched, helplessly as he smashed into a branch, and bounced over to the side. But instead of running into another tree, he flew into a window, shattering the glass. The last sound he heard was the tinkle of the splintered glass hitting the ground.  
  
**********************  
  
But now, Jamie found that he had no serious injuries, just multiple bruises and scratches. And speaking of multiples, Jamie was surprised to find that he hadn't created any copies of himself, even through all of the banging and bouncing. Normally, the smallest bump could cause another Jamie to appear.  
  
Despite his situation, Jamie grinned, shouting for joy. He cold control his mutant power!  
  
Jamie did another quick sweep of the room. Off to the side, was something he hadn't noticed before. A small door, just big enough to crawl through, was set into the wall.  
  
Walking over to it, Jamie knelt down, and turned the doorknob. To his surprise, the handle turned, allowing Jamie access to the dusty tunnel behind it.  
  
Not perturbed at all by the dirt, Jamie began to creep through the small space. The tunnel gave no hint of ever ending. But what he didn't know, was that he was closer to the huge building than he had thought. And that when he turned the corner...  
  
**********************  
  
I really don't like the end of this chapter, I think it's kind of a lame way to finish the climax-y thing... but hey, I updated!! There, happy, BobbyD12? 'Course you are. Anywho, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Because I live on reviews. Poor Kernl Toad Sandrz. He doesn't get any reviews. Too bad. On the bright side of things, however, I don't have writer's block, so I can start on the NEXT chapter. Although, I have no idea when I'll finish it...  
  
'Submit Review'? I wonder what that means... Why don't you click on that little button that says 'Go', and find out? 


	14. Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, or I shall bestow the wrath of Artemis upon you. What? Who's Artemis? Oh, yeah, you don't know her yet. *laughs nervously* Erm... Well, You'll find out... In my NEXT story!!! [Insert maniacal laughter] *long, embarrassed silence. Sometimes called a pregnant pause. Confused? You're not? Good, then you can explain to me what I'm talking about.* Uh... yeah... Enjoy?  
  
**********************  
  
Logan laid John down in a pile of dry leaves along the edge of the forest. He sat down on a rotting fallen log. Jubilee plopped down beside him.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows quizzically.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Rest," Logan said plainly.  
  
"Oh. That's not very exciting."  
  
"Who said it was? Besides, it's getting dark again."  
  
Jubilee shrugged, "Should we build a fire then?"  
  
Logan shook his head, "Those sicko scientists might see it."  
  
"Kay," Jubilee jumped up to go find someone more enthusiastic to talk to.  
  
**********************  
  
"Shoobers!" Bear exclaimed, "Shoobers ova dere!"  
  
"What's a 'shoober'?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean shrugged, looking over to where Bear was pointing.  
  
"What is it, you stupid fuzzball?" Mr. Kamon bonked Bear over the head with his cane.  
  
"I's not tellin' you NOW!" Bear tried to growl menacingly.  
  
In a flash of silver, Pietro stood before them.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Scott glared at him.  
  
"No gratitude at all, see that?" Pietro told Bear.  
  
"Grate a shoe?" Bear wrinkled his nose, "Scoot's shoe stinkee."  
  
"Um... okay," Pietro turned back to Scott, "Is that what you're called now? Scoot?"  
  
Scott ignored him, "Who else is with you?"  
  
"No one, couldn't you tell?"  
  
Scott stepped forward, and Pietro took a couple steps back.  
  
"Fine, fine," Pietro shook his head, "A bit touchy, eh? Anyway, back inside that big place back there, there's four of us."  
  
"What?" Bear asked, "In big pace, you's four peepsel?"  
  
"No, there's Slade, Amara, the annoying singing light bulb, an' old what's-his-name."  
  
"Plate, Minnow, sickly bub, and Wayyyyyy!" Bear exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, his name was Ray," Pietro said, "But how'd you know that?"  
  
"...way..." Bear muttered, "...way..."  
  
"Are they alright?" Jean asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, actually..." Pietro looked around nervously. Breaking the news to a bunch of X-Men, and a rather frightening Scott wasn't Pietro's idea of a good time.  
  
"What did you do?" Scott asked, grabbing Pietro by the shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Scott," Professor Xavier said coolly, "If he had done something to any of our students, Mr. Maximoff most certainly would not have come looking for us."  
  
Scott released his hold on Pietro, who glared at him.  
  
"What happened?" Scott demanded, still angry.  
  
Jean looked about ready to cry, "Is someone hurt?"  
  
Pietro looked at her, and nodded.  
  
"Who?" Jean asked in a whisper, "How?"  
  
"Ray. Some giant piece of machinery fell on him. Slade says he's in a coma."  
  
Jean gasped, looking horrified. She turned to the professor, "What do we do now?"  
  
The professor's face was grim, "I believe we must contact one of my very old friends. But that's impossible..."  
  
Pietro looked confused, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Xavier held up his wrist, "These metal bracelets restrain our mutant abilities, which means that there is no way I could reach anyone with my telepathy."  
  
Pietro looked surprised, "It even works on you?"  
  
Xavier almost smiled, "Yes, Mr. Maximoff, even me."  
  
**********************  
  
Jamie ran headfirst into the wall, not realizing that the tunnel had turned a corner.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
He continued in the new direction, not noticing when the dust became less and less thick. Abruptly, Jamie fell through a large hole where a vent must have been.  
  
Landing in a heap, Jamie looked around him. He was in an almost empty room, with only a small computer-like device in the corner, as if it was trying to hide.  
  
"What's this?" Jamie muttered to himself.  
  
"It's a very important little device," a voice behind Jamie said, startling him.  
  
He whirled around to see a tall man smirking at him.  
  
"Huh?" Jamie asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"James Deavor, not as if it's any of your business," the man said importantly.  
  
'Man, this guy's... umm... what was it that Roberto called Pietro? Oh, yeah, conceited...' Jamie thought.  
  
"What was that?" Deavor snarled.  
  
"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Jamie said, not too surprised. He often talked to himself.  
  
Jamie dodged a punch from Deavor.  
  
"I guess I did..." Jamie muttered, then asked out loud, "What does that thingy over there do?" he pointed to the formerly mentioned device.  
  
"Now why should I tell you that?" Deavor said, annoyed.  
  
"Because I could just press some buttons randomly and see what happens if you don't tell me," Jamie suggested.  
  
"That's supposed to be a threat?" Deavor scoffed.  
  
"Well, it was," Jamie shrugged, "But I guess that was kind of lame, huh?"  
  
"Why am I discussing this with you? Now get away from there!" Deavor said angrily.  
  
Jamie just shook his head, and when Deavor took a step forward, he pressed a button on the machine.  
  
"Don't-" Deavor began, but it was too late.  
  
"What did I just do?" Jamie asked, when the screen on the machine turned red.  
  
Deavor was shaking with rage, "You just shut off all the mutant restraining devices on the island!"  
  
"Oh, that's good, then," Jamie said pleasantly, "I thought the place was going to explode or something."  
  
Deavor made a move forward, probably to reverse the action. But Jamie clapped his hands together, calling forth a multiple of himself.  
  
Taking a step backward, Deavor grimaced, "So that's your filthy mutant power, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jamie said, annoyed, "It's cooler than yours!"  
  
Deavor gave him an odd look, then started forward again. Jamie created two more of himself, then tackled Deavor.  
  
"Not so tough now, are we, Beaver?" Jamie asked, from his position on Deavor's shoulders.  
  
"Deavor!" the frustrated, and outnumbered man yelled, "It's Deavor!"  
  
One of Jamie's clones was thrown aside by Deavor, into the machine. The machine began do spark, and Deavor's face paled.  
  
"Now there's no way to undo your idiocy!" he cried.  
  
"Huh? Is that even a word?" Jamie looked confused. He shrugged, and at the same time the multiples were absorbed back into him, "I guess I'll go now. Nice meeting you, though."  
  
"No, you're not!" Deavor exclaimed, blocking the doorway.  
  
Jamie groaned, "How could I be any use to you anyway?"  
  
"None whatsoever," Deavor replied nastily.  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
**********************  
  
"Dude, do rhinoceros flies bite?"  
  
"I don't know, Allen..." Kurt said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Why not, dude?" Allen looked surprised.  
  
"Like, do you know, Lance?" Kitty asked, bored out of her mind.  
  
"No."  
  
"Dude, I know!" Allen said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Kurt asked dubiously, "How would you know?"  
  
"Dude, I know," Allen said, almost superiorly.  
  
"Okay, then; Do rhinoceros flies bite?"  
  
"Only if you make them mad, dude..." Allen said, then added, "Ray told me that."  
  
"Oh," Kurt said, "Now it's all coming together."  
  
Lance stood up, "If we're going to stay here, I think we should light a fire, or something."  
  
"Won't we need matches?" Kurt asked.  
  
Lance tossed a box of matches to Kurt, then said, "I'm going to go find some firewood."  
  
"I can help," Kitty suggested, and followed Lance into the surronding forest.  
  
"What do we do then, dude?" Allen asked.  
  
"Why don't you go over to that pond, and get some water," Kurt said.  
  
"Dude, alright..." Allen made his way over to the pond.  
  
'That should keep him busy for a while,' Kurt thought, 'Since we don't have any buckets...'  
  
**********************  
  
"Why did you go back to the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Huh?" Lance turned to look at Kitty.  
  
"What made you go with them?" Kitty looked anxious.  
  
Lance shrugged, and picked up a large branch.  
  
"You don't know?" Kitty asked, "After what they did to you, you don't know?"  
  
Lance shrugged again.  
  
Kitty threw her arms up in exasperation, also tossing the bits and pieces of wood she had been holding into the air.  
  
Lance shook his head, but didn't say anything as Kitty gathered up the firewood she had dropped.  
  
They slowly picked their way through the underbrush in silence.  
  
"I-" Kitty and Lance said at the same time, but stopped when they heard the other speak.  
  
"You first," Lance said.  
  
"No, you go ahead," Kitty offered.  
  
"No, you," Lance said, annoyed.  
  
"Okay," Kitty threw him an odd look, "I was just going to say: 'I think we should head back now.'"  
  
"Oh," Lance said, and turned around, going back the way they came.  
  
"So..." Kitty prompted.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing."  
  
"Lance...!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were going to say something!" Kitty pouted.  
  
"Nothing important," Lance shrugged.  
  
"And stop shrugging!"  
  
Lance shrugged, smiling slightly.  
  
Kitty tackled him into the underbrush.  
  
"This had better not be poison ivy," Lance muttered.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Let me up," Lance said resignedly, "And I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said brightly, and hopped up.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, and got to his feet. He continued on his way back to their 'camp'.  
  
"Hey! You promised!" Kitty said angrily.  
  
Lance didn't answer, and walked slowly through the woods.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to say something, but Lance spoke up first.  
  
"I went back with them so I could get revenge."  
  
"I... don't understand..."  
  
"Mystique. She was the one who ordered me to be left behind," Lance clenched his fists, "But she's a coward. Ever since I've been back with the Brotherhood, she hasn't come by. At all. She's hiding out with Magneto, not wanting to risk coming near me. But when she does..." Lance trailed off, not really needing to finish.  
  
Kitty shuddered, and changed the subject, "We're back..."  
  
Kurt looked up, "Oh, good, Allen was starting to think you had been eaten by that strange tree."  
  
"What's he doing, anyway?" Lance asked.  
  
"Trying to get some water from that pond over there."  
  
"With his hands?" Lance shook his head.  
  
"Dude, Kurt, this is totally weird," Allen said, walking up to them, "The water keeps disappearing from my hands!"  
  
**********************  
  
John coughed. He took deep, ragged, gravelly-sounding breaths.  
  
Rogue sprang to his side, Bobby following her.  
  
"John! John, are you okay?"  
  
John just groaned, rolling over onto his side.  
  
"What the h-" Joan began, but was cut off by a violent series of coughs. After a few moments, his coughing died down enough for them to hear what he was saying, "...happened?"  
  
"Shhh..." Rogue tried to keep John from sitting up, "Relax."  
  
"What happened?" John whispered, as Rogue pushed him back down.  
  
Bobby and Rogue exchanged a glance.  
  
John erupted into another fit of coughing, "...okay?"  
  
"Cr- Kerri?" Bobby asked, and John managed to nod.  
  
Rogue spoke up, "She's fine," she said soothingly, "Now relax."  
  
"Where is she?" John struggled to get up again.  
  
"Nearby," Rogue gently pushed John down.  
  
John closed his eyes, and murmured something that they couldn't quite catch.  
  
However, due to Logan's exceptional hearing he didn't even have to try.  
  
"Now... we're even."  
  
**********************  
  
See, I am alive!! Yes, I know it's hard to believe. Sorry that my updates are taking longer. I actually have to write the chapters as I post them now. (I had most of my story written at first) If you need something else to read while you are waiting for me to update, go and read Kernl Toad Sandrz's story: Domination At All Costs. And review, because that would make the poor, pitiful scab happy, and that would make me happy, and if I'm happy, I can write my story better. Ah, the sport of bribery... 


	15. Musings Part I

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
The rumors are not true, I'm afraid. I'm alive, and have writer's block. Or cube, if you prefer. Anyway, I have been very, er, busy. Well I WAS busy, for a while. But now that guard season is over, I don't have an excuse. Except for entertaining myself. That's important. Um... sorry, I'm rambling. Go ahead and read the first half of this chapter, because I'm too lazy to write the rest at the moment.  
  
**********************  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Pietro held up a bit of metal.  
  
"Not now," Scott said, "We need to think of a way out of this."  
  
Professor Xavier smiled slightly, "Look again, Scott."  
  
Scott scowled a bit, but examined the object Pietro held.  
  
"Oh," Scott looked sheepish, "But how and why did they stop working?"  
  
As Scott had just realized, the devices that had been restraining their powers had all been turned off, and had dropped to the ground without them noticing.  
  
Xavier nodded towards the building, "It seems we've had a bit of help from inside."  
  
Jean looked relieved, "Now we can ask for help."  
  
"Yes," Xavier agreed, and closed his eyes to concentrate.  
  
'Good evening... It seems I am needing your assistance again, old friend...'  
  
**********************  
  
"Why did you say that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Say what?" Rogue seemed somewhat preoccupied as they left John's side to let him rest.  
  
"That... you said that Crow was with us."  
  
"Her name's Kerri," Rogue said.  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Because she is. She has to be."  
  
"How do you know?" Bobby questioned, "She could be anywhere on the island."  
  
"No, she isn't," Rogue said, "I'm not really sure how I know. I just... do. I figure she would want to make sure that John really is okay. So she can ease her conscience."  
  
Bobby nodded, "What do we do now?"  
  
"You should tell me exactly what you're talking about."  
  
Bobby jumped, as Jubilee swung down in front of him, upside-down. She hung from a tree limb from her knees.  
  
"So...?" Jubilee probed.  
  
"A little nosy, are we?" Bobby said, irritated.  
  
"No. Just bored out of my mind. Wolvie won't let me do anything," Jubilee glowered.  
  
"Like what?" Rogue asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I dunno. Anything. It's just so boring here. No one interesting to talk to, no Danger Room to practice in, not even any homework to complain about."  
  
Bobby grinned wryly. Jubilee was a famed procrastinator.  
  
There was a pause, in which Bobby found that it had started to rain, and water was trickling into his eye.  
  
"So, are you going to answer my question, or not?" Jubilee raised her eyebrows. She sighed as neither one of them answered, "Well, if anyone needs me, which I highly doubt, as no one ever does, I'll be hanging here, letting all the blood rush to my head."  
  
Bobby and Rogue looked somewhat apologetic, Jubilee's aggressive outburst causing them to wonder how hurt she actually was.  
  
"Hey, Bobby," Sam said, coming up beside them, "John's freaking out, or something... maybe... maybe you should talk to him?"  
  
Bobby nodded, frowning concernedly.  
  
As they approached, Bobby and Rogue saw that John had backed himself up to a tree, and was trying to press himself into the trunk.  
  
"John, what's wrong?" Rogue asked, her voice heavy with distress.  
  
Not seeming to hear her, John tried to escape the raindrops falling from the dark sky. Unsuccessful, the drops splashed onto his skin, causing him to try even harder to escape into the tree.  
  
"John?" Bobby asked, kneeling in front of him. John looked right through him, eyes glassy.  
  
Bobby reached out, lightly touching John on the arm. John jerked back, and his eyes focused on Bobby. For a split second, John looked frightened and strained. But then, he took on a mien of anger.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" John appeared confused, "Didn't we already have this discussion?"  
  
"But you-" Rogue started.  
  
Interrupting, Bobby nodded, "Yes, but after everything that's happened, we're stressed out. Go ahead and rest. We'll be over there," Bobby pointed to where the other students sat.  
  
John moved farther back under the shelter the trees gave from the rain, and laid back down, eyes closed.  
  
After they had walked out of John's earshot, Rogue turned around to face Bobby.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Why didn't you let me ask him what was wrong?"  
  
"Because he would have no idea what you were talking about," Bobby explained, "It was a dream."  
  
"A dream?" Rogue seemed confused.  
  
"He was only dreaming. Probably a nightmare."  
  
"And how would you know, Brainfreeze?" Jubilee asked, still where they had left her.  
  
Bobby sighed, and turned away, walking to where the others were.  
  
"Umm... did I say something wrong?"  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
Jubilee and Rogue watched Bobby retreat into the shadows.  
  
**********************  
  
Jess licked her lips. Due to her power, she became dehydrated quickly and easily. Right now, all Jess wanted was a long swim in the school's pool, and a cool drink of water. She'd even settle for just the latter.  
  
But she was required to guard Warren, and the other man, Gambit, until Logan returned with help. So she would stay.  
  
Jess leaned against the wall, feeling herself slowly dry out. Her mind would unable to concentrate if there was a need for battle. Sighing, she slid down the wall, and closed her eyes.  
  
Reaching out her senses, Jess searched for a nearby water source. Her mind was instantly drawn towards the other mutants she was accompanying. It was so tempting to 'borrow' some of their fluids, human bodies being composed of about sixty-five percent water, that Jess had to struggle to restrain herself.  
  
Jess forced her mind to resist, and scanned the nearby hallways and rooms. Smiling, she detected a large amount of the liquid heading towards them. It would reach them in moments.  
  
Jess stiffened, the put her head in her hands. She had been so distracted with satisfying her thirst, that she hadn't realized that a troop of the soldiers were approaching.  
  
The door banged open, and the men ( whom I have so lovingly dubbed the 'men in black'), filed in. There was only three, which surprised Jess.  
  
Jess stood up, and dusted herself off.  
  
**********************  
  
Yay! Lameness galore!!! Man, I'm a worse author than I thought. Wow. Sad, isn't it? I shall now blame it all on BobbyD12. It's all your fault, BobbyD12! Now review, while I go mope around because I am unable to buy my kitty hat. *sob* Me and my poor, useless self. (Yes, this IS really what I do. This and pick on the Kernl.) 


	16. Musings Part II: Confessions

Ohmygosh!! I've updated!! Amazing, or what? Let's see, what are my  
excuses THIS time? Umm... A combination of writer's block, video games,  
and naked squirrels. But I DO remember some questions and/or comments  
from my wonderful dedicated reviewers.  
  
the proud canadian: I'm glad you like it. And about your hopes of  
updation, I have finally fulfilled them.  
  
BobbyD12: It's always your fault because you are a Bobby fan, and he's  
boring. HA!  
  
Kernl: You're my hero! You always update frequently!! And your can  
write action, and humor, and all that good stuff. Your romance is a  
bit rusty, though. BobbyD12's our expert on that.

Dark Lord: Fat free chocolate?? (screams) Nononono... don't make me cry... Glad you like it!!!  
  
Chattypandagurl: Guard is my winter pastime. My guard explanation: You  
know the Marching Band? And those people with their flags? The flag  
people are the Colorguard. Winterguard (my winter pastime) is the flag  
people without the band, inside, and in the winter. Cool, huh?  
  
Everyone else: (gives everyone hugs) I love you guys!! I can't believe  
you put up with my erratic updates!! You all get cookies!! (hands  
around cookies)  
  
And here's what you guys are REALLY here for:

* * *

The three men looked around the room, then at Jess.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" One of them, who was blond, asked, gesturing at Gambit and Warren.  
  
Jess cracked her knuckles and said nothing.  
  
"You planning on attacking us, missy?" Another smirked, a 'red-head' raising his gun.  
  
"Not exactly," Jess held out her hand.  
  
The gun dropped from the man's grip. The other two gave the red-haired man funny looks.  
  
"What're you doing?" the blond one asked.  
  
"You talk too much," Red muttered, and moved as if to pick up his weapon. Instead, he stiffened.  
  
Jess closed her hand, clenching her fist. To her, the men were already monsters. Now, they had only become sources for what she wanted. And when she wanted something, she got it.  
  
Closing her eyes, Jess felt the moisture seep into her body.  
  
The two men were astonished, aghast to see their teammate collapse to the floor and fluid splashing from his body into the girl.  
  
Jess sighed, felt a shiver of delight run through her, and couldn't resist 'drinking' more.  
  
The moment the blond man saw his other colleague fall, he ran, faster than he ever thought he could.  
  
_'This has got to be a dream...'  
_

* * *

Jamie took a step back. This Deavor man was completely insane. If he didn't get away from here, he was going to be worse off than Scott after Aaron and Shawn found Logan's alcohol stash and moved it under Scott's bed.  
  
Before he had a chance to think of a plan, the door smashed open, crashing into Deavor.  
  
Jamie pouted just a little. He had wanted to do this himself. Then he took a look at his rescuer.  
  
"Louis?" Jamie asked, then frowned, "Would you _stop_ trying to save my life?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "...Sorry?"  
  
"How'd you get in here, anyway?" Jamie questioned.  
  
"That's why it took so long," Louis said, "Follow me," He began to lead Jamie down the hallway, "I had to get past the guards."  
  
"You mean like him?" Jamie pointed to a man lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Louis stepped on him, "Exactly."  
  
They walked a little longer in silence.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jamie finally asked.  
  
"To find your friends."

* * *

"Way to go, you got us lost," Toad complained.  
  
"If you say _**one more word**_, Aaron's socks are going down your throat!" Roberto snapped.  
  
Shawn frowned.  
  
Roberto glanced at Shawn, "Sorry."  
  
Shawn looked confused, "For what? Finding the way out?"  
  
"Huh?" Then Roberto grinned, seeing the exit to the maze they had been trapped in for hours, "Looks like you spoke too soon, Frogger."  
  
"It's **_Toad_**!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get out of here," Roberto took one last look at the room that they had been confined in, and walked through the door.  
  
"So _nyah_!" Shawn said, and followed him.  
  
The door led outside, onto the beach.  
  
"Man, it's nice to feel the sun again!" Roberto said.  
  
"But it's nighttime..." Shawn muttered. Roberto didn't hear him.  
  
"Ugh... I _**hate**_ sand!! It gets everywhere, and takes weeks to get rid of it all!" Toad whined.  
  
"Sock sandwich for you!" Shawn yelled, and started chasing Toad around, throwing handfuls of sand in his general direction.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Shawn sat down on the sand next to Roberto.  
  
"Hey, where's Rahne?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I told her to try to find the others."  
  
"Won't she get lost?" Toad asked, brushing sand out of his hair.  
  
"Why don't _**you**_ get lost?" Shawn questioned.  
  
"Why don't you?" Toad countered lamely.  
  
"Umm..." Shawn looked thoughtful, "I don't know!"  
  
"And you guys say _**I'm**_ stupid!" Toad said triumphantly.  
  
"Because you are," someone said.  
  
They all turned to see a girl with reddish-brown hair standing behind them.  
  
"Rahne!" Roberto jumped up from the sand to hug the girl.  
  
Rahne grinned, hugging him back.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," Shawn said, separating them, "That's enough."  
  
Roberto glared at him.  
  
"What?" Shawn was oblivious.  
  
Rahne raised her eyebrows, "I know where the others are."  
  
"Good!" Shawn said, patting her on the back, "Lead on!"

* * *

"I's geen.... an' white... an' ground!" Bear said happily, having burrowed himself into the sand, and a pile of seaweed.  
  
"...He's 'ground'?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It's always saying things like that, the stupid fuzzball!" Mr. Kamon shouted.  
  
"Snoogitsmallianviscoman!" said Bear angrily.  
  
"When do we get out of this junk heap?" Mr. Kamon asked.  
  
Scott shrugged.  
  
Bear said, "Noob."  
  
"Noob?" Scoot asked.  
  
"Noob."  
  
Xavier smiled, "Help is on the way."

* * *

Logan was deep in thought, pacing back and forth. If he had been alone, he could have and would have continued looking for the others. But he knew he couldn't push the kids too hard. They didn't have built-in healing like him.  
  
He was so deep in thought, he almost collided with Jubilee, who was still hanging from a tree.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I'm getting attacked by rampaging Wolverines," Jubilee said dryly, "You?"  
  
"Why aren't you with the other kids?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm being stubborn, can't you tell? Besides, it's much more fun to be attacked by rampaging Wolverines when they're on the ceiling."  
  
"Right," Logan said, "Get over with everyone else."  
  
Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine."  
  
She dropped off of the tree limb, and walked, if a little unsteadily, over to the others.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, and was about to resume his pacing, when he heard a soft rustling of leaves in the opposite direction of the kids. Suspicious, he silently approached the sounds.  
  
As Logan got closer, he saw a figure through the trees. It looked up at him, and hurriedly began tying something over its eyes.  
  
"Crow," Logan called, "Or is it Kerri?"  
  
Kerri stood up quickly, and shrugged, "Both."  
  
"Why don't you come with us? When we get out of here, you can stay at the mansion."  
  
Kerri shook her head, "No... I can't..."  
  
"Why not?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "Seems like you're hiding a lot of secrets."  
  
"Secrets?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about," Logan scoffed, "Pyro— "  
  
"His name's John."  
  
"Okay, John. John, who hates everyone, suddenly becomes cuddly with you, and saves your life. That's all well and good, but how did he know how to save your life?"  
  
Kerri looked nervous, "We were in a cell together... before I was transported here. I told him my power..."  
  
"Okay, So— " Logan was cut off when Jubilee ran towards them.  
  
"Logan!" Jubilee caught sight of Kerri, "I... Uh... Who are... Ohh... Um, I'll go... Now..." She edged away.  
  
"I get the feeling I'm unwelcome," Kerri commented.  
  
Logan opened him mouth to answer, but was interrupted.  
  
"Logan?" This time it was Rogue, "Are we...?"  
  
She blinked, staring at Kerri.  
  
"Omigosh," Rogue said, "Kerri..."  
  
"Do I know you?" Kerri asked, unsure.  
  
"No..." Rogue shook her head, "But I know you... Sort of."  
  
"Meaning...?" Kerri probed.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself," Rogue confessed, "But, I was right, see, Bobby. I told you she'd be here!"  
  
"He's here, too?" Logan asked, "I don't remember sending invitations."  
  
Bobby emerged from behind Rogue, looking sheepish.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're having a party," Logan said.  
  
"I'm being interrogated," Kerri sighed.  
  
"About what?" Rogue asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Kerri sighed again, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I was going to ask you why John sacrificed himself for someone he barely knows," Logan said bluntly.  
  
"Because he knew me before either of us became mutant lab rats... when we were kids," Kerri put her arms around her body, as if to keep herself warm.  
  
Rogue nodded knowingly and almost sadly.  
  
Bobby looked surprised.  
  
But Logan was skeptical, "John's Australian, right? You sure don't talk like him."  
  
Kerri looked annoyed, "You don't believe me? My dad and I moved there when I was little, for my dad's job. And we went back home when I was about twelve."  
  
"Where's home?"Logan asked.  
  
"Massachusetts," Kerri said, "But about two years after we came back, I... left."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows, "Why are you being so cooperative?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's kinda harsh, Logan," Bobby said. Logan ignored him.  
  
"Because one of you has the power kill me with a touch, and you've got foot-long knives at your disposal anytime I give a wrong answer," Kerri said, nonchalantly.  
  
Logan snorted, "I still don't get it. John's just not the friendly type."  
  
Kerri shrugged, "Maybe he just remembered me, and didn't want a death on his hands."  
  
"Sure, that makes sense. But why would he say, after he learns you're alright, 'Now we're even'? I assume he's talking about you."  
  
"Even? Why would he say tha— " Kerri began, but Logan interrupted.  
  
"Oh, don't give me _that_," Logan said sharply, "I'm not oblivious, you know. You obviously know him pretty well. Why wouldn't you know why he said that?"  
  
"When _did_ he say that, Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"After you told him she was nearby. But that's not the point. I think that John's little friend is hiding something from us," Logan said.  
  
"And why shouldn't I," Kerri asked, "when it's none of your business? Our pasts shouldn't matter anything to you. Why don't you just _leave us alone_?" She was angry, but her voice held a tremor of fright.  
  
Logan opened his mouth, but Rogue spoke first.  
  
"Because we're his friends. We're worried about him, and want to help. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"How would that help? Knowing what he never told anyone? It wouldn't. Satisfying your curiosity would only make things worse. Why can't you _see_ this?" Kerri said, shaking her head violently.  
  
"Why won't you _tell_ us?" Rogue asked, "A question deserves an answer."  
  
Kerri covered her face in her hands, not speaking for a few moments, "You're not going to leave until I tell you want you want to know, are you?"  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
"Then I don't believe I have a choice, do I?" Kerri asked, then instead of waiting for an answer, continued, "John believes that in saving my life, that we're even. But he's wrong. He never owed me anything. I just did what my mother taught me, before she died. The Golden Rule: Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."  
  
Rogue nodded, agreeing.  
  
"As you have most likely realized, most children have not listened to their mothers. They can be more cruel than they probably intend," Kerri took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "They grow up and become racists, mutant- haters, like the Friends of Humanity."  
  
She was silent for a while, as if she was unsure of what to say, "Before we moved, my dad asked me if I wanted to go. He said it was up to me, and there were other jobs. I knew he was excited to go, so I agreed," She paused again, "That move changed my whole life. If I had to make that decision again... I don't know what I'd do," Kerri smiled grimly, "But that's not what you want to know. You want to hear my story."  
  
Then she began to recount to them how she met John Allerdyce, and how their lives collided, changing forever.

* * *

Can you feel the suspense?? So, tell me: Have I completely lost my mind? Am I the most brilliant author you've ever heard of? Should I trash my computer, and become a used car salesman? A VCR repairman? Reviews are my food. But if you would like to send me large amounts of cash, that's okay, too.  
  
Go on, press that purple button. Or is it blue? ... Press that button of undetermined hue. Reviewing my story helps cure the Legacy Virus!! 


	17. Kerri's Story

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you think I would be writing _fanfiction_?

Oh, wow, I'm updating!! Is this a miracle or what? Wait, you're asking me why it took so freaking long? [cowers in fear] The webcomics, blame it on the webcomics!!! Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to BobbyD12 for telling me whether this chapter works or not. Mostly not. Yes, fans, this chapter is confusing. But, I updated, didn't I? Don't hurt me!!

* * *

Kerri stood nervously in front of her new school. It looked like a perfectly normal school, nothing unusual. But she was still reluctant to go inside.

'Why can't I seem to remember why _I wanted to do this?'_

She took a deep breath and opened the door. It was just another normal, everyday school.

It wasn't that Kerri hated school or anything. In fact she was pretty good in all her classes. But for some reason, she felt that entering the school had some sort of ominous feeling.

She sighed and walked inside. Glancing at a sheet of paper in her hand, she nervously moved over to where her first class was supposed to be. Kerri knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hello, Kerri," a woman said from behind a desk in the front of the room, "You're early."

She was right. The room was almost empty. Just the teacher, herself, and a boy in the back of the classroom, who was watching her.

"Sorry," Kerri said shyly.

"That's alright. I'm Mrs. Miles," the teacher said, then looked thoughtful, "You're going to want someone to show you around the school. Am I right?"

"I guess so," Kerri shrugged.

Mrs. Miles looked at the boy in the back of the room, "John, would you come here, please?"

The boy, John, shrugged, and walked up to them. He was shorter than Kerri.

"Would you mind showing Kerri around the school?" Mrs. Miles asked.

John shrugged again.

"You have a while before class starts. Why don't you go now?"

John walked out of the room. Kerri supposed she should follow him. She hurried to catch up. For a short kid he sure walked fast.

"Hey," Kerri called, "Wait up!!"

He didn't respond, or slow down.

"Jeez," Kerri said, mostly to herself, as she caught up to him, "You walk fast."

John shrugged.

"Um, so…" Kerri started, "You're John, right?"

"Like it matters."

Kerri was slightly surprised. It was the first thing she had heard him say.

She shrugged, "Right. Now you're supposed to be showing me around. Where the heck are we?"

"Hallway."

"I can see that," she said, internally sighing, "How come _you're _here so early?"

John shrugged.

"So much for conversation," Kerri muttered.

"What?" John looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing. Where are we going now?"

"Library," John said.

"Why? Do you like to read?" Kerri asked.

"No," John said, "It's just the best place to hide when some crazy kid and his cronies are out to get you."

Uhhh…

"Thanks for sharing your hideaway, I suppose," Kerri said.

John shrugged, "_You_ shouldn't have any problem with them."

"Me? Why not?"

"You're pretty," John said bluntly, "They date pretty girls instead of hitting them."

'Talk about being subtle' Kerri thought, blushing.

"Thanks," Kerri said, "I think."

John shrugged.

After John showed Kerri a few of her classrooms, they headed back to Mrs. Miles's room. Kerri learned that Mrs. Miles taught English. By lunchtime, she had had Algebra, Science, History, and Home Ec along with English. And John had been in all of her classes.

After getting her food, she looked around at the lunchroom. John, being the only person she knew, she looked for first. She spotted him sitting alone in the corner. As she headed in his direction, someone called:

"Hey, you! New girl!!"

New girl?

Kerri looked towards the voice. She saw a blond girl waving at her.

"Over here!"

Kerri walked up to her, "It's Kerri."

"Huh?" the girl said, not very brightly.

"My name. It's Kerri."

"Oh. I'm Michelle."

Figures.

"Want to sit here?" Michelle asked.

"I— I guess…" Kerri said.

As Kerri sat down, Michelle said, "I hear you've been hanging around that John kid."

That John kid? I guess he's not very popular.

"Uhh…" Kerri said stupidly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Michelle said seriously.

"Do what?" Kerri said, again stupidly.

"Talk to him."

"Oh," Kerri said, "Why?"

"He's weird," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Weird?" Kerri asked, "Besides being kinda antisocial?"

Antisocial being an understatement.

"Yeah. He attracts violence," Michelle explained.

What? That little short kid? Violent? Ha!

"Stupid sarcastic person living in my head," Kerri muttered.

"What?" Michelle asked, confused.

"Whoops. I mean, what do you mean 'violence?'" Kerri asked.

"Bullies. Specifically," Michelle pointed, "_Those_ bullies."

The group she pointed to consisted of a bunch of guys.

Immature, too, I bet.

'Shuttup," Kerri thought, then said, aloud, "Why does everyone hate him so much?"

Michelle shrugged, "'Cause he weird?"

Kerri stood up, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"What!?"

Kerri began walking towards where John was sitting alone. Michelle followed her, looking nervous for a reason Kerri couldn't comprehend.

Maybe he's an axe murderer.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' Kerri thought, and sat down next to John.

He didn't look up until she said 'Hey', and then he nearly fell off his chair.

John gave her a look that said, plainly, '_What are you doing here?'_

"I'm seeing if the rumors are true," Kerri slapped a hand over her mouth, "I mean, uhhh…"

John blinked, and said, simultaneously with Michelle, "_What_?"

"That wasn't me!! I mean, I didn't mean to say that," Kerri said, "I was going to keep you company. You looked… lonely."

John opened his mouth to respond, when someone shouted, "Michelle! Hey!"

Michelle looked up, "Huh?"

"Hey, come see… Sam caught something weird…" a girl said.

"Again?" Michelle sighed, "Little brother. Gotta go."

She left quickly, followed by the other girl.

"Um," Kerri said, "Do you mind me sitting here?"

"It's a free country."

Kerri played around with her salad, "Sorry about… what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy," Kerri said.

"No more crazy than anyone else in this hellhole."

Like he'll believe you.

"Shut it," Kerri muttered. John gave her a weird look.

Kerri sighed, "I've a sarcastic, suicidal weirdo living in my head."

"You're kidding, right?" John said, unimpressed.

Told you so.

"Argh… no, I'm not," Kerri said.

"And how long have you had this problem?"

Problem?

Kerri sighed, "Since my mom died."

John raised his eyebrows.

"When I was little, this fanatical weirdo was my 'imaginary' friend. When I got older, so did she. My dad doesn't believe me, but that's okay. Now she's driving me nuts."

"She?" John asked, then without waiting for an answer, "I think you need some serious help."

Hmm… Better reaction than last time. She_ just laughed._

"Thanks," Kerri said.

John shrugged.

Kerri sat down on the school steps. She had stayed after school so the nurse could get a physical. So she had to walk home. That was okay, because she didn't live that far away.

Ehh… today was weird.

'You just say that because you're sadistic'

And you don't know what that even means.

'Your _point_?'

If you want to be shunned from this school for the rest of your life, you can go rescue your little friend now.

"What?" Kerri said aloud.

You heard me.

Kerri got up and began walking out of the school's parking lot. Then she spotted something. She started running towards the other end of the school.

"No!" she cried, "Stop!"

The older boys looked up, pausing in their brutal beating.

John groaned.

"Shut up," one of the boys said, kicking him.

"Stop!" Kerri cried, "Please!"

"Why should we listen to you?" another smirked.

Kerri stepped between the bullies and John.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Bit late for that.

Kerri ignored her, and stood her ground.

"Get out of the way!" the guy that seemed to be the leader said, angrily.

"I'm not going to help you beat up on little girls, man," a younger blond boy said, looking nervous.

"Fine," the leader growled, but added, to John, "You better have it tomorrow."

They left without another word.

That went well.

Kerri knelt beside John, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

That's what I was going to say.

"Come on, the nurse can give you some ice."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Or not," Kerri said, "Since we both have missed the bus, I'll walk with you."

John shrugged, and got to his feet, and said, after a silence, "Why did you do that."

"Do what?"

Talk about clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about," John said, "You can't be that clueless."

"You're starting to sound like my little friend in my head," Kerri said, "But I did it… because my mother told me to."

John's look said, '_What_?'

Oh, that sounded cool. Besides, your mum's dead. You told him that.

Kerri frowned and said, "Before she died. She told me… to treat others how we would want to be treated."

"I think I'm turning into a broken record," John said, "You're kidding, right?"

"If that was the last thing your mother ever said to you, wouldn't you listen? Wouldn't you try to do what she wanted?" Kerri asked softly, biting her lip.

There was a silence.

Then John said, "Yes."

* * *

"Earth to Kerri... Were you listening?" John asked.

"Huh?" Kerri said.

John rolled his eyes, "I said, I have to go home now. Before my dad gets home. You know that."

"Yeah, sure," Kerri said absently. She'd drifted off again.

"What were you thinking about?" John asked, wiping blood from his lip.

"Seeing you bleeding on the ground reminded me of the day I first came here," Kerri said, plainly.

"That was…" John counted, "Two years ago?"

"Three," Kerri said, starting to walk home.

John ran to catch up, "And you still _remember_?"

"Yes."

"I see I've rubbed off on you," John said, "One-word sentences."

"And _I've _rubbed off on you," Kerri poked him, "You actually talk."

John shrugged.

"The strange thing is, I still have my sanity," Kerri said.

"Meaning?"

"Remember that sarcastic, annoying voice in my head?" Kerri asked, "After a few days here, she disappeared… I forgot about her until now."

"I think you made her up," John said.

"No, I didn't!" Kerri said.

"Yeah, you believe in mermaids and faeries, too," John said.

"So?" Kerri asked.

"Forget it," John said, annoyed.

When they reached the road where they had to split up, Kerri watched John walk off alone. She sighed, thinking.

John had changed, that was for sure. But recently, he had started to scare her. He had begun talking about revenge. And he was starting to resist the bullying he still experience, which just got him beat up more. She knew his home situation wasn't any better, in fact, it was probably worse. But she tried not to think about that. Maybe…

Two days. How could so much happen in two days? So much that she was leaving. Forever. And against her will. It felt like the world was spinning too fast around her.

Kerri looked up. She got to her feet as John approached her.

"So you're really leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kerri said, biting her lip, "I don't want to…"

"Of course not," John said, "Who _wouldn't_ want to spend the rest of their life with me?"

"Half of the school, and my dad," Kerri said bluntly.

"You mean all of the school."

Kerri shrugged, "I thought it would all blow over. Even the fire. I mean, you didn't do it…"

"…on purpose," John finished, "I am now officially an arsonist, considering no one believes small children or us. Besides, considering I almost burned down the kindergarten, I think I've gotten off easy."

"But…" Kerri said, holding the tears back, "I don't want to go. My dad, he… he says you're dangerous. He thinks I'm going to get hurt."

John opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He looked pointedly behind Kerri. She spun around.

"Kerri…" her dad said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, John," Kerri said, looking over her shoulder, tears coming freely now, "I have to go."

She turned and ran over to the car. Her dad followed, not sparing John a glance.

The car pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the airport. They would take a plane back to their old city. Back to their old neighborhood, and their old friends.

John stood there for a long time, watching them leave.

Kerri turned back toward the front of the car and tried to convince herself that he'd be alright.

* * *

Confused? Yeah, thought so. Some of it will probably be explained. The rest is just so confusing, I'm not sure **_I_** understand it. But review and tell me how stinking un-dramatic that was. So flame! FLAME! FLLAAAAME!!! AHAHAHHAHAHA...ha.


	18. Gathering

Disclaimer: I… OWN… NOTHING…

Wow!!! I updated in less than l(ooks at watch) three days!!! Or is it four? Oh, well, I updated in less than a month!! Imagine that!!! Anywho… All you guys are so _niiiice_… (gives hugs)

Chattypandagurl: (giggles) Yes, John's short!! Haven't you seen him stand next to Bobby? Hehe…

Crazy4horses: Yes, amazing, isn't it?

BobbyD12: John _is_ very John-ish, isn't he? Imagine that.

Horsiegirl: Noooo!!! Don't take them away!!! See, I updated quickly, just for you!!! Can I keep them? Pleeeaase??

Kernl: (backhands him) There! No more SpongeBob!!! All better!!! Oh, yes, and setting me ablaze made me a very happy individual, indeed.

Here is the story, my friends. Read on...

* * *

Kerri finished her story, and looked up at the people listening.

"What happened to Michelle?" Rogue asked.

"She talked to me occasionally, but not much," Kerri explained, "She was afraid of him."

"_Did _you make the voice up?" Bobby asked.

"No," Kerri said, annoyed, "Can I leave now? I need to be… alone."

Logan nodded, "Sure, kid," he turned to Rogue and Bobby, "You two should go get some sleep."

They stood, and walked toward their sleeping classmates, talking softly.

Logan turned back to Kerri, and… she was gone.

* * *

Rahne led the group through the trees, while talking to Roberto who still carried Aaron, who was still unconscious, but seemed to be doing better. And that made Shawn happier.

Rahne was telling Roberto how she ended up at the island, "…And they took me here! Storm found me and…"

Toad tripped over a root. Shawn laughed.

"It's not funny!" Toad yelled angrily.

"Yes, it is!" Shawn protested.

Toad got up, grumbling about manners.

"_You_, manners?" Shawn laughed again.

Toad glared at him.

Roberto sighed, and called back to them, "Shawn, stop being cruel."

"Me? Cruel?" Shawn asked innocently, "I'm NEVER cruel. Except sometimes on Tuesdays of every leap year."

"Are we there yet?" Toad asked, "Or even _almost _there? I'm tired of walking. And I'm being abused."

Shawn grinned evilly at Toad. And ran into a tree.

Toad laughed.

"See? It IS funny!!" Shawn said triumphantly.

"Would you two _stop_ arguing?" Rahne asked, annoyed, We're getting close, okay?"

"Good," Toad mumbled.

"At least none of us got lost!" Shawn said brightly, "All six of us are here!"

"Six?" Roberto asked.

"Yeah! Me, you, Frogger ("It's _Toad_!"), Aaron, wolf-girl ("Rahne!"), and um… her!" Shawn pointed to a girl with long, slightly frizzy dirty-blond hair, "I don't remember your name…"

"I never gave it to you," the girl said.

Roberto stared at her, "Who _are _you?"

"Alison Lewis," the girl replied, "I've been following you for the good part of an hour," then she added, "You were too busy declaring war on each other to notice. At all."

"_Why _were you following us?" Rahne asked.

"You seemed to be heading to a certain place. And if there's somewhere worth going to on this god-forsaken rock, I want to be there."

"You could have asked," Roberto pointed out.

"That wouldn't have been nearly as much fun," Alison shrugged, "Who are _you_ guys?"

"We're the X-Men!" Shawn said proudly.

"The what?"

"I'm not with the X-Men! I'm part of the Brotherhood," Toad protested.

"Actually, we're not, either," Roberto said, "We came to find the X-Men."

"What's the difference between the X-Men and the Brotherhood?"

"The Brotherhood are misguided, and the X-Men believe that humans and mutants can live together in peace," Roberto said.

"I'm plenty guided!" Toad said angrily.

"_Sure _you are," Shawn said.

"It's nice that you're all one big, happy group with a dumb name, but what are _your names_?" Alison asked, unimpressed, "I told you mine."

"I'm Shawn Kerr," Shawn said, and pointed to Aaron, "He's Aaron."

"Looks like he got hit with one of those photon things," Alison remarked.

"Yeah, how'd you know, Al?" Shawn asked, surprised.

"I'm going to just conveniently forget you just called me 'Al'," Alison said, "And not answer your question while I'm at it."

"I'm Roberto Da Costa," Roberto introduced himself.

"Rahne Sinclair."

"Toad."

"Toad? Your mother named you after an amphibian?" Alison raised her eyebrows.

"No!" Toad glared at her, "Todd Tolensky."

"Oh," Alison shrugged, "Where are you going?"

"To find the X-Men," Toad grumbled, "We already said that."

Shawn flashed a grin and shouted, pointing in the wrong direction, "_Onward_!"

* * *

Kurt was surprised to see some of his fellow classmates emerge from the trees around them.

"Whoa, dude, where'd you guys come from?" Allen asked.

"I'm from Scotland," Rahne offered.

"Dude, really?" Allen looked surprised, "I didn't know that."

"Like, isn't it obvious?" Kitty asked, "No offense or anything, Rahne."

Rahne shrugged.

"Are they part of your happy family, too?" Alison asked, "What, do you guys live in a mansion?"

"Yes," Toad said unhappily, "We Brotherhood live in a boarding house… It's not fair…"

"Get a job; earn some money," Kurt said, "It's not that hard."

Lance grinned, "No one will hire him unless he showers. And you know how hard _that_ is."

"I take a shower once a month!" Toad protested.

"That's just nasty," Alison commented.

Toad glared at her.

"I see that you've successfully made Toad hate your guts!" Kurt said, holding out his hand, "Good job! I'm Kurt Wagner."

Alison shook his hand, "Alison Lewis."

"Well, Rahne found the others," Roberto explained, "So we're heading that way."

"Oh, good!" Kitty said, yawning, "It's, like, totally boring here."

Rahne gestured for them to follow her, and continued leading them on.

* * *

Jubilee pouted. When she told Wolvie she wasn't tired, she didn't mean she wanted to keep _watch_. What was there to watch here, anyway? Bobby snoring? Fascinating.

"I mean, really," Jubilee continued out loud, "I didn't_ need_ to know Blob drools in his sleep. And although Sam's nightly confession that he's terrified of weasels was quite interesting, I didn't need to hear a detailed description _why_."

"Weasels?" someone asked, "What's so scary about weasels?"

Jubilee jumped, "Who's out there?" she asked, peering into the dark. Then she lit up some of her 'fireworks', the flickering colors providing a circle of light.

"Maybe it's their ability to weasel out of things," Shawn suggested, walking closer.

"Oh, it's you," Jubilee said.

"Me," Shawn shrugged, "And Aaron, and Roberto, and Tadpole ("Toad!"), and… um…("Rahne.") and Rooney, and Al…"

"I am not amused," Alison looked at him, annoyed.

Jubilee gestured around her, "Welcome to Camp WonderBore!"

* * *

Pietro looked up suddenly, as he noticed a bright, flickering light near the forest's edge.

"Heyeveryonelookit!" he said quickly.

"What?" Scott asked, drowsily.

Pietro ignored Scott and asked, "Should I go check it out?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took off towards the light. Seconds later, he was back.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Just half of your mansion, snoozing," Pietro said, "Wanna go?"

* * *

Jubilee looked surprised when she saw the professor and her teachers approach them.

"Whoa, where'd you guys come from?" she asked.

"We saw lights," Pietro explained.

"My 'works?" Jubilee face-palmed, "Wolvie _told_ me that they'd attract attention. I forgot."

"I believe were the only ones who saw them," Xavier told her.

"Didn't you want us to find you?" Scott asked.

"Well, everyone but you," Jubilee said.

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"I was afraid you would ask me if I did my homework," she said.

"Well, did you?" Scott asked.

Jubilee turned and deliberately stepped on Bobby.

He looked up at her, blinking, "What was that for?"

"Did I do my homework?" Jubilee asked.

"Jubilee, I _told _you before we came here," Bobby said, "I'm _not _going to do your homework. Oh, hi, Professor."

Xavier smiled, "Hello, Bobby."

Scott frowned, "You're getting other students to do your homework for you?"

"Scott, although this is a problem," Xavier said, "We have more important things to discuss," he turned to Jubilee, "Where is Logan?"

"Wolvie's over there," Jubilee said, "He said he was going to sleep, but I think he just said that to make me leave him alone," she paused, biting her lip, "Am I that totally annoying to deal with?"

The teachers walked over to where Jubilee had pointed.

"Hey, aren't you going to answer my question?" Jubilee called after them.

"You're going to wake everyone up," Bobby said, "Aren't you satisfied with just me?"

"Nope," Jubilee said absently.

Shawn patted his brother on the back, "Good idea, bro. Sleeping sounds good to me, too."

Alison raised her eyebrows, "You _do_ realize he's been unconscious this whole time, don't you?"

It wasn't evident whether Shawn had heard her or not, as he laid down, and, smiling, closed his eyes.

"Okay…" Alison said, "But he _is _right. I feel like I'm dead, and I bet you guys do, too."

Roberto laid Aaron down by his brother, and went to find a soft spot of ground to lie down on. Rahne watched him leave.

"Good plan not following him," Alison said, "It'd be bad form, and I'd get a not-so-good impression," she laid down, and winced, "I doubt there's an inch here that's comfortable."

Rahne raised her eyebrows, then followed suit.

As the rest of the group settled down to sleep, Pietro watched them. He sighed, bored already.

Jean jumped as he was suddenly next to her.

"I have an idea," Pietro said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Looking confused, Jean walked with him as he led her away from the trees.

* * *

Sooo… whatcha think? I'm a complete and utter fool? I should go feast on clay and stick my head in a fishbowl? Great!! Now just tell me that again, but in a REVIEW!!! AHAHAHAHA…ha. 


End file.
